La Prophétie des Amants
by witsnape
Summary: Alors que la guerre est une actualité brûlante en cette période, deux êtres vont devoir faire face à un autre danger :l'amour... HGSS ch19! le temps est venu de se montrer!
1. chapitre 1

Voici donc le tout premier chapitre de La Prophétie des Amants. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitre elle comportera, pour l'instant je n'en ai écrit que 11. Il y aura différents PDV. La fic est classée PG13 met il se peut qu'elle prenne du grade au court de l'histoire.

Je préviens tt de suite que les premiers chapitres sont un peu courts (le premier est le plus court !) mais rassurez-vous ça va s'allonger au court du temps!

Bonne lecture!

La septième année de Harry, Ron et Hermione à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avaient commencée il y a maintenant deux semaines. Voldemort était toujours aussi actif et ses mangemorts encore plus en forme qu'avant, faisant de nombreuses victimes parmi les moldus et les opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chaque matin, l'arrivée des hiboux était un véritable supplice pour les élèves et professeurs, craignant que le courrier apporte une mauvaise nouvelle concernant leur famille ou leurs amis. Mais le plus difficile pour les personnes présentent à Poudlard ces temps-ci, c'était d'entendre les pleurs qui ne pouvaient être consolés, les cris étouffés de certains élèves, interrompant le murmure déjà faible de la grande salle, et atteignant le plafond magique où les nuages gris reflétaient la colère et la douleur de certains.

Ce sont ses cris qui avaient décidé, il y a deux ans de cela, Harry, Ron et Hermione à entrer dans la lutte active contre Voldemort. Durant leurs deux dernières années, ils avaient appris des sorts de niveau élevé, à transplaner, à créer des boucliers permettant de contrer toutes les attaques, etc. Leur puissance dépassait de loin toute celle leurs condisciples. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare de voir les trois inséparables quitter les cours précipitamment, pour aller venir en aide à des Aurores submergés par un nombre trop important de mangemorts.

C'est après une de ces sanglantes batailles, que se déroule la réunion à laquelle Hermione, et une partie des opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres, assistent. Les protagonistes de cette réunion formaient le groupe, qui n'était qu'un mythe selon certaines personnes, de L'Ordre du Phœnix. Les sorciers qui subissaient la terreur de Voldemort voulaient croire en ce mythe, parce qu'il représentait une petite flamme d'espoir dans un monde plongé dans l'obscurité. Au contraire les mangemorts, qui savaient que ce groupe existait bel et bien, répandaient la rumeur que cet Ordre du Phénix n'était qu'une légende qu'on racontait aux petits enfants. Tout cela, bien sûr, dans le but de ne donner aucun espoir à leurs adversaires et d'empêcher toute personne voulant participer ou fournir des informations à cet Ordre de parvenir à leur fin.

C'est donc après un affrontement avec des mangemorts, au chemin de Traverse, que se tenait une réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Elle avait pour but de faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer la veille: le nombre de blessés, de mort, de mangemorts attrapés, etc. Le bilan était plutôt satisfaisant: un Aurore et deux sorciers sur le tapis et un sur le billard, dix mangemorts attrapé dont six morts et quatre en train de se faire interroger. Ceux-là verront bientôt à quoi ressemble un détraqueur sans son masque.

-Bref, conclut Dumbledore, c'est heureusement un bilan assez positif que nous avons-là. Ses paroles n'avaient même pas un ton ironique, ni enthousiaste, ni défaitiste. Il était neutre.

Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre, puis la bruit d'un claquement de porte.

-Il semblerait que Mlle Granger ai les nerfs un peu à vifs ces temps- ci. Remarqua la vois sarcastique de Severus.

-On les a tous sombre crétin. Sauf toi comme par hasard. On dirait que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid tout ça! Rétorqua son ennemi d'enfance!

-La ferme Black !

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton d'accord!

-Et puis quoi encore je ne suis pas à tes ordres. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé.

-Non mais quel culot ! Ce n'est pas moi qu...

-Allons allons messieurs du calme je vous pris ! Intervint Dumbledore. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous cessiez vos querelles enfantines. Nous sommes des adultes responsables et nous devons nous conduire comme tel.

Les deux belligérants se toisèrent et se lancèrent des regards meurtriers.

Puis Severus se retourna vers le directeur et demanda:

-Je suppose que la réunion est finie.

-Oui vous pouvez tous aller retrouver votre petit lit douillet pour cette nuit.

-Sauf pour l'Autre qui se contentera de sa niche! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter l'espion.

-Severus s'il te plaît arrête ça tout de suite. Ordonna Dumbledore.

Le maître des potions se dirigea vers la porte, lâcha un "Sale cabot" envers Sirius, puis sortit rejoindre ses cachots. Mais il du s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, alerté par des bruits étranges.

--

---

--

La suite au prochain chapitre.

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles (et même probables) fautes de grammaires (et peut-être d'ortho) mais j'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux.


	2. chapitre 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu.

Petite précision: les phrases entre # et # signifie que se sont les pensées du perso.

Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin.

Bonne lecture!

---

Severus s'approcha, sans faire de bruit, de la porte de la salle d'où provenait le bruit et qui était resté entrouverte.

De là où il était, il pouvait entendre les sanglots étouffés de quelqu'un. Une fille apparemment.

#Allons bon, voilà encore une petite pleurnicharde qui ne peut pas se consoler d'avoir perdu son petit ami. J'espère que ce n'est pas une serpentard sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir enlever de point.#

Severus entra alors dans la pièce, et se trouva plongé dans l'obscurité. Le grincement de la porte avait fait taire les pleurs et l'ex-mangemort tendit son oreille, qui s'était habituée à déceler le moindre bruit.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il à sa baguette.

La pièce fut alors inondée de la lumière de sa baguette, et Severus put alors voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Miss Granger! Que faites-vous là? La questionna-t-il, l'air décontenancé.

#Tu le vois bien imbécile, elle est en train de pleurer.#

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous? se corrigea-t-il en reprenant sa voix habituellement froide.

#Parce que Saint Potter sort toujours avec la p'tite asiatique alors que moi il ne me regarde même pas. Non mais t'as vraiment le don de poser les questions qu'il faut.#

-Ca ne vous concerne pas! répondit Hermione d'un ton sec, la gorge encore serrée.

-Et je...je pourrais savoir ce qui vous donne le droit de me parler comme ça ?

Il fallait dire qu'Hermione était vraiment une championne en ce qui concerne le fait de déstabiliser l'implacable Maître des Potions. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle arrivait à le surprendre en à peine une minute.

-Il me semble que ce ne sont pas vos oignons! Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Il me semble que Gryffondor vient de perdre 20 points par votre faute! Miss-Je-Sais-Tout!

Prit d'une nouvelle vague de sanglots, la jeune sorcière courut hors de la pièce et se dirigea vers le dortoir.

#Severus tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de première. Cette fille est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et toi tu l'engueules et tu lui retires des points.

Une fille! Une femme plutôt.#

Il est vrai que pendant ces deux années, Hermione Granger était devenue une vraie femme. Elle était vraiment très jolie. A tel point d'ailleurs qu'elle était une des filles les plus en vue de Poudlard. Elle avait du faire face à de nombreux prétendants...qu'elle avait tous repoussé sans exception.

--------

#Justement! Je ne suis pas Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. J'en suis plus loin que ce que tout le monde pense.#

Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle se ravisa et opta pour une petite ballade nocturne dans le parc. Empruntant un bon nombre de passages secrets qu'elle connaissait, elle ne fit pas de mauvaise rencontre, mis à part quelques rats et araignées qui y avaient élu domicile. Elle sortit rapidement du château et laissa son esprit vagabonder tandis qu'elle marchait. Elle avait marché jusqu'au bord du lac sans s'en rendre compte et s'y était assit presque machinalement, contemplant ainsi les reflets de la demi-lune sur la vaste étendue calme qu'était la surface du lac.

#Je ne sais pas la moitié des choses que je voudrai savoir cher professeur. J'aimerai pourtant savoir pourquoi cette guerre existe, pourquoi suis-je obligé de vivre tout ça...#

Elle pensa alors à Harry, qui devait porter un poids énorme sur ses épaules. Tout le monde comptait sur lui, et il ne voulait décevoir personne. Harry aussi avait changé. Il était plus grand, plus musclé, ses cheveux coupés courts lui donnaient un aspect plus ordonné, et sa cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, qu'un mangemort lui avait fait l'année passée, lui donnait un air qui faisait fondre quasiment toutes les filles de l'école, serpentard y comprit. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Ron. Lui en revanche n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis deux ans. Physiquement on voyait quand même la différence, mais mentalement il était resté le même gamin qu'en cinquième année: le quidditch et les blagues sur les serpentards restaient ses deux seules préoccupations quand ils n'étaient pas en mission. En ce moment elle se posait des questions sur le genre de relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui. Il était assez distant avec elle, mais les regards qu'il lui lançait avaient quelque chose d'étrange. On aurait dit qu'il voulait aller vers elle, lui parler, mais qu'il se retenait.

Et elle? Elle voulait aussi aller lui parler, mais pour lui dire quoi? Qu'elle l'aime? Elle n'en était même pas sûr.

#Alors là ma petite si tu te lances dans ce genre de débat t'en as pour toute la nuit.#

Absorbée par le débat intérieur auquel elle se livrait, Hermione ne vit pas les deux grands yeux jaunes, cachés dans un buisson, à quelques pas d'elle.

-----------------------

---

Suite au prochain chapitre

Réponses aux reviews:

Galia Rogue: merci bcp, j'espère que tu as raison...

Cyrca: la suite? Mais la voilà...

Clara: merci, je pense que tu as dû lite cette fic sur , mais malheureusement le site connaît kelkes pbs depuis un petit bout de temps et on ne peu plus accéder aux fics.

Miliem: dsl ne pas avoir fait plus long mais comme je l'ai déjà dit les prochaine le seront un peu (bon, le chapitre là n'est pas un exemple je sais) encore dsl! La confrontation arrive...

Jamesie-cass: merci bcp, ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça. La suite ne va pas tarder...

Béré: Je vois que tu n'es pas entièrement convaincu par le début, j'espère que ça va aller mieux... Pour ta question, cette fic est un Sec/Herm (je sais je ne l'ai pas précisé!) donc je te laisse deviné...

JE VOUS PROMETS QUE LES CHAPITRES SERONT UN PEU PLUS LONG, MAIS COMME J'AI DEJA ECRIT 11 CHAPITRES JE NE PEUX PAS LES CHANGER!


	3. chapitre 3

Le chapitre commence du point de vue de sev' (comme ça vous ne saurez pas tout de suite ce qui est arrivé à Hermione niark niark, je m'aime !), et ça commence juste après la petite dispute de tout à l'heure.

--------------

Severus se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe, où il comptait corriger quelques copies immondes que lui avaient rendu les morveux de deuxième année. Juste avant d'entrer dans son cachot, un cri aigu se fit entendre:

« ELEVE HORS DU CHATEAU ! ELEVE HORS DU CHATEAU ! »

#Peeves! Ce con va réveiller tout le monde.#

Il courut vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Peeves criait encore quand Severus se retrouva face à lui. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit le regard chargé de colère du Maître des Potions.

-Qu'y a-t-il Peeves?

Severus s'efforça à garder un ton froid, car ce qui faisait rire le plus l'esprit frappeur, c'est bien que quelqu'un s'énerve après lui. Celui-ci reprit un ton de faux-cul (pardonnez l'expression) et lui fit un sourire qui pourrait plutôt passer pour une grimace.

-Il y a Monsieur le professeur tout pouilleux et tout crasseux, qu'une élève est en ce moment même en dehors du château et se promène dans le parc.

#Granger. La prochaine fois je la ramène direct devant le tableau de la grosse morue, et j'attends qu'elle soit rentrée dans son dortoir.#

Mais Severus revint à la réalité et se rendit compte de la situation.

-MERLIN! DANS LE PARC? MAIS ELLE EST INCONTIENTE MA PAROLE!

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à la grande porte du hall et la franchit, s'arrêtant net face à la lune.

#MERDE! La demi-lune, je n'y avais plus pensé. A l'intérieur vite !#

Mais déjà Severus sentit une douleur très forte dans la poitrine. Il mit un genou sur le sol dur et froid. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. La métamorphose venait de commencer.

--------

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore fixait un parchemin d'un air absent, quand il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

-Entrez ! Répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

La porte s'ouvrit et Minerva McGonagall entra dans le bureau.

-Minerva, que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'allais vous poser la même question Albus.

-Comment ça ? questionna le Directeur visiblement étonné.

-J'ai remarqué que vous aviez l'air ailleurs ces temps-ci. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le vieux sorcier baissa les yeux sur le parchemin étalé sur son bureau et répondit.

-En effet Minerva. Mais asseyez-vous si vous voulez que je vous parle de cette histoire.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire si ça vous gêne.

-Oh, bien au contraire, peut-être que si je vous en parle vous allez m'aider à résoudre un mystère qui plane sur notre monde depuis déjà des centaines d'années.

Intrigué, la directrice des Gryffondors s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.

-Voilà! Tout commence peu après...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car une vision apparut devant ses yeux.

-Severus, murmura-t-il.

-Comment? Questionna McGonagall.

Dumbledore se précipita alors hors du bureau et se dirigea vers le hall, le professeur de métamorphose sur ses talons. Il ouvrit la grande porte et courut en direction du lac, sous l'œil inquiet et intrigué de McGonagall. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres de la rive du lac.

-S'il vous plaît Albus, dîtes moi ce qui se passe!

-Chuuuuut! Rétorqua le directeur. Il devrait être dans les parages.

-Mais! Qui ça Albus? Ses yeux s'agrandissaient alors qu'ils s'étaient posés sur la demi-lune. Ne me dite pas qu'il est sortit ce soir! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Malheureusement si Minerva! Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

-Mais! Comment ça vous l'avez vu?

-Litépathe. Répondit simplement Dumbledore.

-Oh! J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Oui mais taisez-vous, j'essaye de savoir où il se trouve.

------

Hermione sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna, ne vit rien, puis se remit dans la contemplation de la lune.

Un second bruit. Une branche qui craque. Elle se releva et scruta l'obscurité. Un autre bruit. Une autre branche. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura d'une voix un peu tremblante le sortilège d'éclairage. je ne sais pas si on dit comme ça mais on va dire que si!

Les buissons devant elle bougeaient furieusement, mais rien n'en sortait.

Severus la voyait très bien dans le noir. Ses yeux pouvaient, comme les chats, voir dans l'obscurité. Il la contemplait depuis un bout de temps déjà et avait un mal fou de se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Deux voix résonnaient dans sa tête:

#-N'y va pas Severus, tu sais que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Oui mais elle est toute seule, presque sans défense, personne ne saurait ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu oublies Dumbledore. Il sait où tu es, il va arriver. Tiens encore un peu.

-Justement! S'il arrive tu n'auras pas le temps de lui faire beaucoup de mal et en même temps tu seras aussi satisfait, comme ça tout le monde y trouve son compte.

-Mais tu vas arrêter tes théories fumeuses. Je ne le ferai pas un point c'est tout!

-Mais regarde-là bon sang. Elle est très jolie et elle n'a que sa baguette.

-Justement je te signale qu'elle est aussi bonne que toi en duel si ce n'est plus.

-Et l'effet de la surprise alors?#

A ce moment là Hermione éclaira les buissons de sa baguette. Severus ne fut pas du tout éblouis, au contraire. Il voyait la jeune sorcière encore mieux qu'avant.

#VAS-Y!# lui ordonna une des deux voix.

Dans un saut spectaculaire, Severus sortit des buissons et se retrouva à un mètre de son élève.

---------

Suite au prochain chapitre.

Voilà, bon il est pas génial le chapitre là mais l'histoire commence à prendre forme. Je suis un peu déçu, j n'ai eu que trois reviews pour ce chapitre, mais bon, je ne perd pas espoir...

RAR:

Clara: je ne vois pas de quel site tu veux parler, quand à la fic elle n'est pas à moi; je me souviens de l'avoir vu kelke par –aller savoir où!- mais en tout cas elle n'est pas à moi donc même si je la retrouvai je ne pourrais pas la mettre sur dsl! Merci kan même pour ta review!

Cyrca: Merci, ça fait plaisir de l'entendre...

Jamesie-cass: merci, les autres chapitres arriverons régulièrement jusqu'au 11 (que je n'ai encore pas fini!)

PLEASE REVIEWSSS (svp of course!)


	4. chapitre 4

Titre: La Prophétie des Amants

Auteur: Witsnape (cad moi-même!)

Disclaimer: Tout (et j'insiste bien sur TOUT) est à JKR, à qui je voue un veritable culte (enfin, plus depuis qu'elle à tué Sirius!)

Genre: Romance/Drame

Défaut de la fic: EST ECRITE PAR MES SOINS, ce qui implique un nombre de faute d'orthographe assez conséquent, desquelles, je vous assure, j'essaie de me séparer. (Mais ça dure depuis tellement longtemps entre nous que j'y suis accro...)

Les RAR sont tout à la fin !

Bon...ben...v'là 4° chapitre...

--------

Dans un saut spectaculaire, Severus sortit des buissons et se retrouva nez à nez avec son élève.

Hermione resta paralysé, tant sa surprise fut grande. En effet, devant elle se tenait une créature tout à fait étrange et effrayante. Effrayante parce qu'elle mesurait deux mètres de haut, qu'elle se déplaçait à une vitesse impressionnante et qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était faite d'eau. Oui, son corps était visiblement fait d'eau, car on pouvait voir à travers mais en le distinguant quand même. Etrange parce que la créature se tenait debout, presque comme...un homme.

Et le visage que distinguait Hermione lui était étrangement familier. Mais le plus étrange était sans aucun doute ses yeux; Jaunes, perçants, pénétrants. Hermione les avait fixé une seule fois et était en train de s'y noyer. Impossible pour elle de rompre la connexion. La créature se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, lui tournant autour, l'examinant d'un regard calculateur et assez malsain.

#Bouge de là Hermione, arrête de le fixer ou sinon tu vas y passer. Prend ta baguette et jette-lui un stupéfix.#

Mais elle avait beau se dire ce qu'elle voulait, rien ne la faisait réagir, et encore moins lui faisait rompre le lien que la créature lui imposait à travers ses yeux.

#Severus arrête! Tu es devenu fou! Tu t'attaques à une élève! Tu vas te faire renvoyer et tu iras à Azkaban!#

Azkaban. Non Severus n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Le bref séjour qu'il y avait effectué quand il avait été accusé d'être un mangemort, 17 ans plus tôt, ne lui avait pas donné de souvenirs très agréables. Il réfléchit donc quelques instants jusqu'à ce que son autre voix fasse son apparition.

#Comme si Dumbledore allait t'envoyer à Azkaban ! Non mais réfléchi imbécile! #

Il est vrai que le vieux directeur était légèrement fou et n'enverrait certainement pas quelqu'un à Azkaban, sauf si cela s'avérait vraiment nécessaire…

Severus était immobile face à "sa proie" terrorisée. Il s'avança lentement et son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione.

#Mais bon sang où est-ce que j'ai déjà vu ce visage? #

Mais impossible pour elle de mettre un nom dessus. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de la créature au creux de son cou, sur lequel il s'était penché. Les mains de la créature, dont ses bras avaient maintenant entouré la gryffondor, s'armèrent alors de longues lames qui avaient remplacé les doigts. Hermione, qui s'en était aperçu, poussa un long hurlement.

--------

-Mais où est-il passé, s'impatienta Minerva.

Un cri se fit entendre.

-Ca venait de là-bas, s'exclama Dumbledore en pointant un endroit caché par les arbres.

Ils coururent vers l'endroit indiqué et ce qu'ils virent les effraya.

Un élève, que sa directrice reconnue comme étant Hermione Granger, se tenait debout, immobile, les yeux fixés dans ceux de la chose qui, Dumbledore et McGonagall le savaient très bien, n'était autre que Severus Rogue.

-Severus, dit la voix douce mais autoritaire du Directeur.

Severus sentit au haut le cœur quand il entendit cette voix. Cette voix qui lui faisait confiance, mais qui était blessée, déçue. Cette voix qui avait espéré, mais qui à cet instant était déchirée.

-Severus arrête s'il te plait, reprend-toi !

Prenant peu à peu conscience de la situation, l'ancien Mangemort se calma et les lames disparurent de ses mains, alors que une voix retentit une fois de plus dans sa tête.

#-Ce n'est pas un vieux débile qui va te dire ce que tu dois faire. Laisse toi aller, fais ce que tu veux faire.

-Justement! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.#

Sa décision prise, Severus lâcha Hermione, qui était partagé entre la terreur et l'incompréhension. En effet, avait-elle bien entendu le professeur Dumbledore appeler cette chose, qui l'avait quasiment agressée, "Severus", ce qui était le même prénom que son professeur de Potion ? Ou bien l'avait-elle seulement imaginé ? La deuxième hypothèse semblait la plus probable. Du moins elle l'avait été juste avant que la créature, qui était maintenant étendu sur le sol, ne se transforme bel et bien en Severus Rogue.

-P...Pr...Professeur !

-Calmez-vous Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Vous allez suivre le professeur McGonagall jusque dans mon bureau pendant que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit-il en désignant Rogue.

Obéissant aux ordres de son directeur, Hermione suivit le professeur de métamorphose. Arrivé à destination, elle s'assit sur un des sièges confortables qui meublait la pièce. Le silence qui régnait était pesant, alors qu'au bout d'une demi-heure la grande porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Dumbledore entra, suivit de Severus. Ce dernier gardait la tête droite, et son regard était vide: comme d'habitude il ne laissait aucune émotion s'affiché sur son visage. Mais ses mains légèrement tremblantes trahissaient l'état d'anxiété dans lequel il se trouvait. Dumbledore prit la parole:

-Bien je crois que nous avons certaines choses à vous dire Miss Granger.

-Si vous me le permettez Monsieur le Directeur, j'aimerais tout expliquer moi-même.

-Comme tu veux Severus, vas-y !

-Merci, puis se tournant vers Hermione commença son discours, sans toute fois lever les yeux vers elle. Cela c'est passé deux ans après ma sortie de Poudlard. J'étais, comme vous le savez, un espion mangemort au service de Dumbledore. Une nuit nous avons, moi et quelques autres mangemorts, été envoyé en mission. Elle consistait à détruire un laboratoire de médico- mages près de Londres. Moi je devais faire en sorte de faire échouer la mission d'une manière ou d'une autre. Arrivé sur place, je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais m'y prendre. Dans le laboratoire, il y avait une bouteille qui contenait un produit que j'ai identifié comme de la potion d'invisibilité, alors je l'ai bu dans le but d'attaquer les autres par surprise. Mais je m'étais trompé... Ce n'était pas une potion d'invisibilité, mais plutôt un de ses dérivés. Je me suis alors transformé en la créature que vous avez vu tout à l'heure. Une voix résonnait dans ma tête et m'incitait à faire le mal, à faire sortir ma colère envers mes "partenaires". Et c'est ce que j'ai fait... Normalement, je me transforme toutes les demi-lunes si j'y suis exposé. C'est un peu le principe du loup- garou, mais lui il n'a pas besoin d'y être exposé pour se transformer.

Severus ne pouvait plus parler, les souvenirs de cette nuit lui nouant la gorge.

-Bien, reprit Dumbledore, je crois que vous en savez assez Miss Granger. J'aimerai que vous ne parliez de ça à personne, même pas à Messieurs Potter et Weasley.

Cela ressemblait plutôt à un ordre qu'à une demande. C'est pourquoi Hermione acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte. A peine eut-elle descendu la première marche du grand escalier, qu'une voix retentit derrière elle.

-Un instant je vous pris!

Hermione frissonna. Se retourna. Il était là, se tenant assez loin d'elle. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la peur qu'elle avait ressentit au bord du lac.

-Je...Je voulais m'excuser pour... le mal que je vous ais fais, ou plutôt que j'allais vous faire...

Un silence gêné s'installa. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et répondit:

-J'accepte vos excuses. Ce n'est pas de votre faute... Au revoir.

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et reprit le chemin de sa chambre de Préfète en chef.

Severus la regardait descendre les escaliers, perdu dans ses pensées.

#C'est là que tu as tord ma petite, je suis bien plus responsable que ce que tu peux t'imaginer. Oh oui! Beaucoup plus! #

---------

Voilà j'ai enfin fini le quatrième chapitre. Je suis désolé mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration ( et ça m'arrive souvent ) et ça c'est peut-être vu dans ce chapitre.

RAR

Ripper de la Blackstaff: Tu as la réponse à ta question. Pour les fautes je suis désolé, je sais que j'en fais mais j'ai beau me relire, je ne les retrouve jamais! Enfin si mais après avoir mis le chapitre en ligne; et là je meurs de honte.

Clara: Ne t'en fais pas je suis pas près de lâcher (même si cette possibilité m'est déjà venue en tête lors des crises de page-blanche).

Ange de la mort: Comme tu peux le voir, Hermione n'est pas encore morte... Les Sev/Herm sont un de mes couple préféré, même si je sais qqu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils soient ensemble dans les bouquins...OUINNNNNNNNNN "snif" M'enfin, on peut tjs espérer... En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir.

Jamesie-cass: J'espère que les explications de Sev' t'on convenues et que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

Blade: Comme je l'ai mis dans le résumé, ce sera effectivement un Sev/Herm (ki est un de mes préféré) J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été vaine!

A suivre donc...


	5. chapitre 5

Bon, comme le chapitre 4 n'a pas l'air de passionner la foule, je "m'empresse" de mettre le suivant...

Je me suis aperçu que la fic n'avançait pas beaucoup (dans le temps), alors j'ai décidé d'avancer un peu sinon ça ne sera jamais fini. Pour ce chapitre :PDV Hermione!

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment on fait pour passer plus d'une ligne avec ce site? J'ai beau passer des lignes et des lignes sur word, mais une fois sur le site il n'y en a plus qu'une...

Place à la lecture!

-----

-

-

Ca faisait maintenant un mois que "l'accident" au bord du lac avait eu lieu (oui je sais ça passe vite). Cependant Hermione ne cessait d'y penser: la peur qui l'avait submergé, la surprise qui l'avait empêché de se connecter à la réalité pendant un bon moment. Tout était encore bien présent dans son esprit. Elle avait toujours peur, peur de lui, peur de croiser son regard, peur de revoir ses yeux jaunes, ces yeux qui l'avaient effrayé.

-----

J'entre dans le cachot. Je regarde le sol pour ne pas le regarder lui. Je m'installe à ma place, entre Ron et Harry. Je sors le chaudron, les ingrédients qu'il est en train d'énoncer en même temps que la craie l'écrit toute seule sur le tableau noir. Sa voix me fait frissonner. Je ne m'y suis toujours pas habitué depuis le temps. Un mois! Un mois que je vis dans la peur, la hantise de le voir se transformer en monstre, même si je sais que Dumbledore prit toutes les dispositions pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Si lui non plus n'est pas à l'aise en ma présence, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Froid, distant, peut-être pas aussi désagréable avec moi qu'avant (il se dispense de me montrer son éternelle antipathie), toujours aussi impoli avec les élèves autres que ceux de Serpentard: en bref, il n'a pas vraiment changé depuis l'épisode du lac. Jamais, après m'avoir présenter ses excuses ce soir-là, il ne m'a adressé le moindre mot, même méchant, même ironique. Un silence lourd s'est installé entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce que j'en pense. Tout ce que je réussis à percevoir de lui en ce moment, c'est son regard. Je ne le vois pas quand il le pose sur moi mais je le sais. En ce moment c'est le cas. Je sens comme un poids dans ma poitrine à chaque fois qu'il me regarde. J'en ai parlé à Ginny. Elle est la seule à savoir toute l'histoire. Je ne pouvais pas garder ça trop longtemps pour moi où il aurait fallut m'enfermer à Sainte Mangouste. Elle m'a donné un conseil. Un seul.

« Vas le voir et explique lui ce que tu ressens. »

L'idée m'a parut tellement absurde à ce moment là que je lui ai ri au nez.

Mais aujourd'hui cette idée ne me semble pas aussi stupide qu'au début. Ca fait maintenant quelques jours que ça me trotte dans la tête. Que faire? Ma raison me dit de renoncer à ce projet absurde, mais quelque chose d'autre, je ne saurai dire quoi, me pousse à aller vers lui. La sonnerie retentit. Bon, c'est décidé j'y vais.

-Hermione? Hermione tu viens?

C'est Ron qui vient de parler. Je le regarde et lui réponds d'une voix décidée:

-Non je...j'aimerai voir deux ou trois choses avec Rogue. Pour...à propos du devoir qu'il nous a rendu, je crois qu'il m'a oublié des points.

-Bon...ben...on t'attend dehors alors.

Il doit penser que je suis folle. Personne n'avait jusqu'à présent été réclamer des points au professeur le plus craint de tout Poudlard. Les élèves considéraient ça comme du suicide.

-Je peux vous aider?

Oups! Je crois que je suis resté dans mes pensées un peu trop longtemps. Je me retourne. Je sursaute. Il n'est qu'à un ou deux mètres de moi. Tout le courage que j'avais rassemblé c'est soudainement volatilisé. Je bafouille une phrase incompréhensible. Il ne fait rien. Comment peut-il être aussi calme face à la personne qu'il a faillit tuer ?

-Eh bien j'attends!

Il commence à s'impatienter. Mauvais signe. La peur m'empêche de m'exprimer clairement. Je prends une grande inspiration.

-Je voulais...

Mais qu'est-ce que je veux en fait ? Lui demander de ne plus me regarder parce que ça me gêne ? Lui demander de se mettre un bandeau sur les yeux pour ne plus avoir peur de les croiser ? Je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée.

#Vite Hermione trouve quelque chose sinon t'es bonne pour deux ou trois heures de retenue.#

-Je voulais vous demander des précisions sur ... sur le soir où vous vous êtes transformé.

J'ai dit la phrase si vite que j'ai peur qu'il ne m'ai pas comprit. Je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne l'ai toujours pas regardé dans les yeux. Nouvelle grande inspiration. Je lève mes yeux vers les siens. Rien d'anormal. Ils sont toujours d'un noir profond. L'étonnement ce lit sur son visage. Il a l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui quand il se décide enfin à parler.

-Venez vous asseoir.

Je prends la chaise juste à côté de moi, il prend sa voisine.

-Il faut que vous sachiez...

Sa voix est troublée. Ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, tremblent légèrement. Il hésite.

-Les deux autres vous attendent ?

Je mets un peu de temps avant de comprendre qu'il veut parler de Harry et Ron.

-Euh oui. Pourquoi ?

Il ne répond pas mais se dirige vers la porte, et dit d'une voix qui avait reprit toute son assurance:

-Vous deux, en cours. Votre amie vous rejoindra plus tard !

-Hein ! Il faut autant de temps pour quelques points! Rétorqua la voix de Harry.

-En tous cas cela vous en fait cinq en moins Potter.

La porte se referme d'un coup sec. Il se réinstalle près de moi.

-Donc... vous voulez savoir quoi exactement? Me questionne-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Nous y voilà.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez attaqué.

-Pardon!

De toute évidence il ne s'attendait à ça.

-Il... il me semble que j'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

-Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire.

-Je regrette mais non.

Il ment. Et ça m'énerve.

-J'ai lu plein de livres sur votre "maladie", et j'ai lu que la créat... le Garguo - c'est bien comme ça qu'il se nomme? (hochement de tête de Severus)- n'attaque une personne que s'il éprouve un sentiment de haine ou de profonde colère envers cette autre personne.

Le peu de couleur qui lui restait sur le visage vient de disparaître. Il ne répond pas.

-Ce que je voudrais savoir... c'est pourquoi vous me détesté.

-Je ne vous déteste pas Mlle Granger.

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure presque inaudible. Il a dit cette phrase d'une vitesse surprenante.

-Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous attaqué ?

Le ton de ma voix a quelque peu augmenté. Je m'attends à ce qu'il se mette en colère. Mais non, au contraire. Il prend un air résigné et me répond calmement:

-Il existe d'autres sentiments que la colère et la haine qui peuvent pousser un Garguo à faire ce qu'il fait.

-

------

-

Et voilà, j'espère que celui-là était mieux que le précédent, et que vous avez aimé!

Place aux RAR (quoique pour deux reviews...)

Cyrca: merci d'avoir reviewé

Blade: merci bcp. Comme tu le vois je publie les chapitres quand l'envie m'en prend, donc...

POUR LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT LA RELATION SEV-HERM SE PRECISE !


	6. chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde. Eh oui c'est moi (ENCORE!). 12 REVIEWS POUR CE CHAPITRE (a lors que je n'en ais eu que 2 pour le 4) JE VOUS ADORE!

En passant je fait passer un petit -mais tout petit- msg; J'ADORE VIRENQUE qui a gagné l'étape d'hier et le maillot à pois en même temps (vas-y Riri tu les aura!) Bon... Voilà j'ai fini mes conneries, place à la lecture.

- - - Pour ce chapitre PDV Sev'!

---------------------------

« Il existe d'autres sentiments que la colère et la haine qui peuvent pousser un Garguo à faire ce qu'il fait. »

-----------------------------

#-Meeeeeeeeeeeerde! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire des conneries pareilles?

-C'est sûr qu'y en a pas deux comme toi pour dire des imbécillités de ce genre!

-Tien te revoilà toi! Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de critiquer pour une fois!

-Désolé mais non, je venais juste voir comment tu allais te sortir de ce foutoir.

-Ben tien! Toujours aussi encourageant!#

Elle me regarde. Vite, il faut trouver quelque chose à dire.

-Pardon? Mais j'ai pourtant lu dans le livre de...

-Il ne faut pas se fier à 100 aux livres Miss Granger.

Elle paraît offenser. Soudain ses yeux se fixent dans le vide. Elle réfléchit. J'attends qu'elle pose LA question. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais répondre. Où peut-être que si, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaira, ni même qu'elle me croira! Moi-même je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. J'ai longtemps espéré que ça ne le soit pas. Et pourtant...Elle me regarde à présent.

-Alors...pouvez-vous me dire quels sont ces autres sentiments professeur ?

Sa voix est hésitante, elle tremble autant que mes mains. Ma respiration est saccadée. J'essaye de trouver mes mots. Je n'arrive plus à détacher mes yeux des siens. Cela m'est déjà arrivé: un jour où elle observait le tableau sur lequel étaient notés les ingrédients, je l'avais observé si longtemps et si intensément que quiconque s'en serait aperçu, aurait certainement trouvé cela indécent. Seul l'explosion du chaudron de Londubat m'avait fait revenir à la réalité.

Elle attend toujours une réponse. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Je n'en ai pas le droit!

-Alors?

Serai-ce de l'impatience ou bien de l'espoir que j'entends dans sa voix? De l'impatience sans doute! Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand on frappe à la porte. Sauvé!

-Entrez!

C'est Potter. C'est bien la première fois que je suis content de le voir celui-là. Mais je ne vais certainement pas le lui dire. Aussi, je reprends mon attitude habituelle.

-Il me semble que je vous ai demandé d'aller en cour Potter! Mais comme d'habitude vous n'écoutez rien! Peut-être que quelques points en moins...

-C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie!

Il m'a encore coupé la parole! C'est presque devenu une habitude depuis que je lui ai enseigné l'occlumancie! Je lui fais un de mes regard-noir-spécial- Potter dont il n'en a plus rien à faire, puis me retourne vers ELLE. Son visage reflète sa déception et je me surprends à penser que cela aurait pu être mieux si je lui avais dit. Non! Ça ne l'aurait certainement pas été!

-Bon, elle peut partir? Parce que ça avait l'air urgent!

Mais c'est qu'il est presque impoli l'avorton. J'ai bien envie de lui coller ne retenue, mais quelque chose ne va pas.

-Comment ça urgent ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi! Il a juste dit que c'était urgent.

-Bien Miss Granger je vous accompagne. Potter retournez en classe. Je suis sûr que c'est encore une ruse pour manquer un cours.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une ruse mais si Dumbledore a vraiment dit ça, ce n'est pas bon signe. Et dans ce cas je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit!

-Je crois que je saurai trouver le chemin toute seule, merci professeur!

Son ton est sec. Potter est encore là. Il m'observe aussi. Il ne faut pas que je perde la face devant lui. Je m'efforce de répondre du ton le plus dur possible.

-On ne discute pas les ordres d'un professeur. Venez!

Vraiment pitoyable comme réplique, mais bon, faute de mieux...

Potter passe devant, elle le suit, les yeux au ciel. Je ferme la porte. Le morveux prend une direction opposée à la notre. Le trajet est silencieux. Elle semble préoccupée par la raison pour laquelle elle a été convoquée. On arrive devant la statue qui cache le passage secret.

-Oreille à rallonge.

Elle se met sur la première marche et moi sur la deuxième. Seul le bruit de l'escalier qui nous monte rompt le silence qui c'est installé entre nous. Il s'arrête. Nous pénétrons dans le bureau dont la porte est grande ouverte. Le directeur est là, derrière le bureau, le visage un peu plus sombre que d'habitude. Minerva est debout à coté de lui, la même expression au visage. Ils regardent Hermione - je me demande depuis combien de temps je l'appelle par son prénom - puis me fixent avec un regard interrogateur. Je ne montre aucune réaction. Il demande à son élève de s'asseoir. Moi je reste dans le fond, comme d'habitude.

-Hermione j'ai quelque chose de très difficile à vous annoncer.

Le ton solennel d'Albus me fait froid dans le dos. Je vois les mains d'Hermione se crisper sur les accoudoirs.

-J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vos parents sont décédés, hier après- midi.

Elle laisse échapper un cri. J'ai du mal à ne pas faire la même chose. Je me rapproche doucement de sa chaise et pose une main sur son épaule. Elle n'a pas l'air de le remarquer.

-Pourquoi?

-Mangemorts.

Il a prononcé ce mot avec une telle haine que s'en est presque effrayant. C'est au tour de Minerva de parler.

-Nous sommes tous désolé de cet événement tragique Miss Granger. Vous n'êtes bien entendu pas obligé d'assister au cours aujourd'hui. Je vous conseillerais d'aller dans votre salle commune et de vous reposer. L'enterrement est prévu demain à 14h.

J'ai envie de clouer le bec à cette vieille bique. Elle ne peut pas la laisser tranquille un petit moment au lieu de l'assommer avec ces détails. Dire qu'elle m'accuse de manquer souvent de tact!

-Je crois qu'il serai bon de raccompagner Hermione à ses quartiers. Severus! Pourrai-tu t'en charger s'il te plait?

-Bien sûr Albus!

Elle a l'air de reprendre ses esprits. Elle saisit brusquement ma main qui est restée sur son épaule. Ca me fait tout bizarre. Sa main est gelée mais c'est une vague de chaleur qui m'envahit.

-Je préférai rester seul si vous me le permettez professeur.

Je comprends sa réaction: la salle sera certainement occupée par des élèves n'ayant pas cours qui la questionneront certainement! Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Heureusement Albus prend la parole.

-Et moi j'insiste pour que Severus vous accompagne Hermione.

Elle ne dit plus rien, lâche ma main, se dirige vers la porte encore ouverte puis se retourne.

-Je vous attends.

Je m'avance à mon tour et la suis dans les escaliers. Même silence pesant, peut-être même plus que d'habitude. On se dirige vers la salle commune des gryffondors, mais elle s'arrête au milieu du couloir.

-J'aimerai plutôt faire un tour dans le parc si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Je ne crois pas que la solitude soit un bon remède à vos malheurs Miss Granger.

-Dans ce cas voudriez-vous m'accompagniez professeur?

Sa question me surprend. Je ne sais quoi répondre. Le ton qu'elle a employé sonnait faux. Sa voix tremblait, ses yeux commencent à briller.

-Avec plaisir.

On marche d'un pas rapide, l'atmosphère est tendue. On arrive à la grande porte. L'air frais me fait du bien, sûrement autant qu'à elle. Elle se dirige vers le lac et on arrive à l'endroit où je l'ai attaqué, elle s'assoie sur le bord de l'eau. Je me sens mal à l'aise en me trouvant ici.

-Venez vous asseoir. Je n'ai plus peur de vous alors n'ayez pas peur de moi!

Ce n'est pas d'elle que j'ai peur, c'est de moi. De ce que je pourrais dire, avouer... Je m'exécute et le regrette presque aussi tôt. On est beaucoup trop près l'un de l'autre. J'essaye de m'éloigner discrètement mais j'aperçois, du coin de l'œil, qu'une larme coule sur sa joue. Et voilà ! Elle craque. Je n'ose pas dire quelque chose de peur de faire une gaffe. Elle laisse quelques sanglots s'échapper et plonge sa tête dans ses genoux recroquevillés, entourés par ses bras. Elle pleure maintenant sans retenue. Je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise et je me demande si je n'aurai pas mieux fait de la laisser seule. Son corps est maintenant secoué par les sanglots. Ca me fait mal de la voir comme ça mais je ne peux rien faire pour elle... sinon essayer de la consoler... Je me colle à elle et passe mes bras autour d'elle. Sans doute surprise, ses pleurs cessent immédiatement, sa tête se redresse et ses yeux irrités et noyés par les larmes me fixent.

-Vous êtes encore là, dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cette remarque comme un reproche ou une simple constatation. J'opte pour la seconde hypothèse et prends l'air le plus détaché possible pour répondre.

-Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser toute seule pour que vous fassiez des bêtises. Albus ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Si c'est pour ça que vous restez soyez sans craintes, je ne ferai rien qui pourrait troubler votre sérénité.

Le ton est amer. Et ses yeux reflètent de plus en plus la colère. Je me rends compte que je n'ai peut-être pas dis ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent à dire. J'essaye de me rattraper.

-Je reste aussi parce qu'il n'est pas bon de rester seul dans des moments comme ça.

Son regard s'adoucit mais recommence à s'embrumer. Les larmes refont surface et coulent une fois de plus sur ses joues. Je la serre plus fort contre moi et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui caresse lentement les cheveux.

Le temps passe... Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est là. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir déjà vu les deux autres imbéciles se précipiter vers elle pour lui poser des tonnes de questions auxquelles elle ne voudra pas répondre. Mais je me fiche de savoir où ils sont et ce qu'ils font. Du moment qu'ils ne viennent pas ici tout va bien. Je me sens étrangement bien comme ça. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre non plus. Je respire l'odeur apaisante de ses cheveux emmêlés. Au bout d'un moment sa voix me fait reposer les pieds sur terre.

-Professeur?

-Mmmhhh

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait rentrer? Il est déjà deux heures!

Deux heures! Le temps a passé à une vitesse fulgurante. Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer. Je ne dis rien et on reste tous les deux immobiles. Je finis quand même par lui répondre.

-Est-ce que vous voulez rentrer?

-Non! Mais je préférais vous demander!

Sur ce elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Ca me fait une drôle d'impression dans le creux de mon estomac mais je n'y prête pas attention, et je passe une fois de plus ma main dans ses cheveux. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon coup. Je l'écoute respirer.

------

Elle dort à présent. J'entends des petits ronflements, presque inaudibles à cause des gazouillements des oiseaux. Je suis allongé dans l'herbe, sa tête repose sur ma poitrine. Je n'ose pas la réveiller. Je ne veux pas. Quand elle dort, elle ne pense pas à la mort de ses parents! Elle en rêve peut- être, mais c'est mieux comme ça. D'ailleurs elle doit sûrement être en train de faire un cauchemar: ses sourcils sont froncés, sa respiration est irrégulière, ses lèvres remuent sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, elle bouge dans son sommeil. Il vaut peut-être mieux que je la réveille; on ne peut pas être aider ni consoler quand on est dans un rêve. Je me mets assis et la prends dans mes bras, et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine: Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle pleure pendant son sommeil!

-Miss Granger? Réveillez-vous!

Ses yeux s'entrouvrent légèrement et, comme paniqué, elle m'aplatit sur le sol en me serrant de plus en plus fort.

-Miss Granger calmez-vous s'il vous plait. C'est moi. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

-Ne partez pas! Ne m'abandonnez pas je vous en pris! Ne me laissez pas toute seule!

-Chuut! Calmez-vous.

Elle resserre encore son étreinte et je suis à deux doigts d'étouffer. Je recommence à passer ma main dans ses cheveux, dans le but de la calmer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de situation. Elle se détend petit à petit et je peux reprendre une respiration normale.

-Excusez-moi! J'ai sûrement l'air d'une folle comme ça?

-Vous avez fais un cauchemar. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde!

-Monsieur?

-Oui?

-Vous...vous n'allez pas me laisser?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'entête à me demander ça, mais c'est certainement lié à son rêve.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai?

-Promettez-le-moi. Je vous en supplie!

Sa petite voix est si implorante et terrifiée qu'une boule se forme dans ma gorge. C'est avec un peu de mal que je réussis à lui fournir une réponse convenable.

-Jamais je ne vous laisserai toute seule, et encore moins vous abandonnerai.

Cette réponse semble lui convenir parce qu'elle se met debout et me tend sa main.

-On rentre?

-On rentre, lui dis-je en prenant sa main et en me levant à mon tour.

On se dirige vers le château, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

# Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Hermione! #

---------------------

---

-

Voili vilou c'est fini pour aujourd'hui... Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais les caser tout de suite!

Aurélia; Je suis tout à fait de ton avis, j'ai horreur des SevDraco. Merci pour la review!

Clara; Mais de rien, et c'est pas grave si tu review pas à chaque fois (moi- même je ne suis pas une grande pratiquante de review). Merci!

Blade; Pour l'originalité je sais pas mais en tout cas la suite est là! Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, j'éspère qu'il t'a plût!

Jedusor; C'est demandé si gentiment qu'on ne peut pas refuser.

Jamesie-cass; merci beaucoup, je continuerais comme ça tant que je pourrais... Merci!

Cyrca; La suite n'est peut-être pas venue aussi vite que tu le souhaitais mais elle est là! Merci!

Mikishine; La suite est là, et comme tu le vois Sev' a eu chaud!

Sarkness; pour les reviews il faut avouer que j'ai été gâté sur ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewé, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci!

Junie; Vivivivivivi, c'est bien ce que tu pense mais je n'allais tout de même pas faire retomber le suspense de la déclaration dès le 6° chapitre...

Edwige; Merci de m'avoir prévenu! J'espère que c'est mieux comme ça! Merci!

Ripper de la Blackstaff; Chef oui chef! (je ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette expression mais bon! On va dire que t'as bien aimé! )

Sybylle; et moi j'adore les reviews! Merci!


	7. chapitre 7

Si si, c'est bien le 7ème chapitre! Merci à tous les reviewers: comme d'habitude les RAR sont en bas.

Vous remarquerez au passage que j'ai changé le temps du récit. Je trouve que le présent n'est pas super pour un récit.

----------------

Dans la solitude et le chagrin le plus complet, le maître des potions noyait sa tristesse et ses incertitudes dans son éternel whisky écossais.

Bien sûr qu'il était triste pour elle. Ca lui fendait le cœur de la voir si mal, si désemparé. Mais, d'un point de vue peut-être plus égoïste, il éprouvait une certaine contrariété du fait qu'il n'ai pas été jusqu'au bout de ses explications. Avec un peu de recul, le fait de ne pas avoir répondu à LA question rendait le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine encore plus lourd qu'avant.

#Si seulement Potter était arrivé un tout petit peu plus tard, juste une minute... juste le temps de lui dire... de lui dire que je l'aime... #

Maintenant il en était sûr: il avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureux d'ELLE! "Le malheur" parce que celle qu'il aimait était inaccessible. Elle lui était interdite! Les barrières qui se dressaient entre eux étaient immenses et nombreuses: l'âge (quoique d'un point de vue sorcier, l'âge n'est pas le même que chez les moldus), le statut prof/élève, les maisons opposées, le regard des autres... Tout ça formait un mur quasi-insurmontable auquel il n'avait pas le courage de s'attaquer.

#En plus, je ne sais pas si ses sentiments sont les mêmes que les miens. De toute façon elle ne peut pas m'aimer! Personne ne m'a véritablement aimé jusqu'à présent, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.#

C'est avec ces sombres pensées que Severus vida le fond de sa bouteille de whisky. Et, dans les plus obscurs appartements de Poudlard, un homme sombrait doucement dans les abîmes insondables de la neurasthénie.

-----------------

Hermione était rentré directement dans sa chambre de préfète. Elle avait évité les questions, les regards de ses camarades et de ses amis. Seule sur son lit, elle fixait le plafond, visionnant une fois de plus son horrible cauchemar. Certaines images semblaient avoir été gravées sur sa rétine! Tout d'abord celle de ses parents, lui disant au revoir sur le quai de la gare Kings Cross. Ils semblaient heureux, sereins, confiants... Ils semblaient vivants. Puis cette vision de bonheur s'est brusquement effacée pour laisser place à la vue de deux corps, inertes et ensanglantés. Couché sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, la terreur et la douleur défigurant leur visage. Le rire démoniaque du Lord noir se mêlait aux cris et aux pleurs d'Hermione, désemparée devant ce spectacle. Puis l'image changea encore. Cette fois elle était face à un homme en noir. Cet homme elle le connaissait bien; c'était son professeur de potion. Severus Snape! Rien ne bougeait dans la forêt qui les entourait. La voix de Voldemort avait alors retentit. Il mourra comme les autres ... Le corps de Severus avait commencé à disparaître petit à petit. Non! Ne partez pas! S'il vous plaît, ne me quittez pas. Sa voix tremblante résonnait dans la clairière dans laquelle la scène se déroulait. Elle s'approchait de ce corps qui s'effaçait devant elle, voulut prendre sa main, mais ne faisait que la traverser. Comme ... comme s'il était déjà un fantôme ! Bizarrement, il ne bougeait pas, un petit sourire ornait son visage et ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle. Elle avait beau lui hurler dessus, les larmes témoignant de ses émotions, il ne bougeait pas. Elle s'effondra sur le sol et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle entendait que quelqu'un l'appelait au loin, mais elle n'avait plus la force d'y faire attention, elle n'avait plus la force de vivre...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Hermione sortit de ses pensées.

-Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit et Ron entra dans la pièce.

-Ron! Comment as tu ...

-Harry et moi avons pu avoir une dérogation de la part de Dumbledore pour pouvoir venir ici sans se faire éjecter par les escaliers.

-Et Harry, où est-il?

-Il a préféré nous laisser tous les deux pour je ne sais quelle raison...

Le rouge qui était apparu sur ses joues indiquait qu'il ne l'ignorait pas tout à fait. Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment! Il se dirigea prés du lit est s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Alors! Pourquoi es-tu partis ce matin? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été près du lac. Nous aurions bien voulut aller te voir Harry et moi mais McGonagall nous a interdis de le faire pour que tu sois tranquille.

#Ca explique pourquoi personne ne soit venu nous déranger.#

Hermione eu un élan de gratitude envers sa directrice de maison. Ron la regardait toujours et attendait la réponse. Elle sentit à nouveau une boule se former dans sa gorge et de petits picotements dans ses yeux.

#A non! Ca ne va pas recommencer! #

Et pourtant, le souvenir de ses parents lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux une fois de plus. Ron, constatant cela, s'enquit auprès d'elle.

-Hermione! Ca ne va pas? Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler c'est pas un problème, mais je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de grave!

-Non... Je...

La boule dan sa gorge l'empêchait de parler distinctement. Puis, respirant un bon coup, elle se lança.

-Mes parents sont morts Ron!

Ses paroles restèrent en suspens, et un silence lourd commençait à s'installer, jusqu'à ce que Ron, encore sous le choc, se décide à le rompre.

-Qu.. Comment ça ... Mais où?

-Dumbledore me l'a annoncé ce matin. Ce sont des mangemorts!

Elle sentait à présent la colère qui s'insinuait en elle, lui donnant un sentiment intense de haine et de désir de vengeance.

Ron prit son visage entre ses mains et lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient inconsciemment sur ses joues.

--------------------

Bureau de Dumbledore, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Vous m'avez appelé Albus?

-Oui Minerva, entrez je vous pris.

La directrice de la maison des Gryffondors ferma la porte en bois de chêne du bureau et s'installa face à son supérieur.

-Vous souvenez-vous de la discussion que nous avons eu un mois plus tôt ?

-Oui, je pense me rappeler.

-J'aimerai continuer sur ce sujet si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient?

-Pas du tout, et si je pouvais vous aider j'en serai ravi.

-Bien! Le document que je vais vous montrer et connu de tous les directeurs et directrices de Poudlard. Il a été retrouvé dans une des nombreuses cryptes du château, quelques décennies après sa construction.

Dumbledore, sortit un parchemin de son bureau, le déroula et le présenta à McGonagall. Celle-ci le lut à haute voix.

Deux êtres dans un monde qui les a opposé,

Deux êtres qui veulent s'allier,

Et qui vont enfin terminer,

Cette guerre qui a été commencé,

Au tout début de l'éternité.

Et qui, malgré les préjugés,

Finirons par rassembler,

Tous ceux qui ont été séparé,

Á cause de ces même préjugés.

Mais avant de s'aimer en liberté,

Pour ne pas être rejeté,

Par ceux qui sont les futurs alliés,

Cet amour devra vivre caché.

Mais à la fin ils seront récompensés,

Car ils auront enfin le droit de s'aimer,

Et pourront enfin goûter,

A ce bonheur tant espéré,

A jamais et pour l'Eternité.

-----------------

Ron tenait Hermione dans ses bras et restait silencieux. Elle, elle retenait ses sanglots qui voulaient à tout pris sortir de sa bouche. Elle se détendait petit à petit, puis se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de demander quelque chose. Elle releva sa tête pour fixer Ron et lui demanda avec appréhension:

-Est-ce que tu veux bien venir à l'enterrement demain?

Ron la regarda avec des yeux gros comme des billes.

-Evidemment que je veux bien! Quelle question!

Elle fut soulagée de sa réponse et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'annoncer aux autres.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe!

-Merci, je crois que je n'en aurais pas eu la force.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Repose-toi, tu te sentiras peut-être mieux demain. Tu ne veux rien manger?

-Non merci Ron. Tu es un véritable amour, merci pour tout.

-Ce n'est rien. A demain!

Et il s'en alla dans la salle commune, rouge comme une pivoine. Le dernier commentaire d'Hermione ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

--------------------

Á la fin de sa lecture, elle posa le parchemin sur le bureau et fixa Dumbledore.

-Je ne comprends pas Albus? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

-C'est pourtant assez simple Minerva. Ce document est une prophétie qui annonce l'alliance de deux être, qui vont à leur tour contribuer à une alliance qui marquera la fin d'une guerre.

-Mais... Qui a pu écrire ça?

-Nous n'en savons rien... Ce que vous devez savoir Minerva, c'est que vous tenez devant vous ce que les anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard appellent La Prophétie des Amants!

----

----------------------

Alors? Vous letrouvez comment celui-là?

Je préfère "Snape" à "Rogue" alors si ça ne vous dérange pas je l'appellerais comme ça maintenant.

Je sais maintenant que les prophéties ne sont pas inscrites sur du papier, mais à l'époque je ne le savais encore pas! Donc, dsl...

--------

RAR

Blade: Merci bcp! Ne t'en fait pas, je n'abandonne pas! Pour Hermione et Sev' il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant de les voir véritablement ensemble... patience.

Jamesie-cass: merci bcp! J'espère que ça t'a plût!

Sarkness: merci à toi aussi! Je te rassure; il y aura une suite!

Cyrca: je suis contente qu'elle te plaise! Merci!

Sybylle: le mot est petit mais encourageant merci!

Luffynette: merci bcp pour tes... 6 reviews!

Ripper de la Blackstaff: Ah bon, tu me rassure! Pour l'instant j'ai écrit 11 chapitres et le 12ème est en route...

------

CHAPITRE SUIVANT: DECLARATION!


	8. chapitre 8

OYE OYE BRAVE GENS, LE CHAPITRE 8 EST EN LIGNE. Et je tiens à préciser que c'est le dernier avant deux semaines pour cause de départ en vacances. Croyez-moi que si j'avais eu le choix je m'en serais bien passé (2 SEMAINES SANS ORDI... IMAGINEZ MON DESARROI ! ) Mais bon...

----------------------------

Au réveil, il y avait une atmosphère triste et lourde dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Tout le monde était au courant de la mort des parents de leur préfète, et lui adressait des regards pleins de compassion. Hermione était mal à l'aise face à toute cette attention dont elle était l'objet. L'enterrement se déroulerait dans un village près d'Ashford, là où ses parents avaient grandi et s'étaient mariés. Etant donné que le trajet serait long à bord du Poudlard Express, ils avaient décidé de partir sur les coups de neuf heures. Ainsi, quelques personnes s'étaient rassemblées devant la grande porte du château de très bonne heure ce matin-là. Il y avait les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor, dont Ron et Harry bien sûr, mais aussi Ginny, le professeur Dumbledore et, plus discrètement, Sirius, sous sa forme de chien. Ca faisait bizarre de voir tous ces sorciers habillés en moldu. Le plus étrange était certainement le Directeur, que l'on imagine mal –avec ses habituelles grandes robes colorées- dans un tailleur noir, et un chapeau melon posé sur son abondante chevelure. Ça en aurait été comique si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était. (Ça c'est de la phrase! Trouvez pas?)

A huit heures et demi, tout le monde était installé dans les diligences à Sombrals, et se dirigeait vers la gare. Puis ils se séparèrent pour aller dans les différents compartiments du train. Hermione était avec Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati et Ginny. Harry avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir avec tout ce qu'il avait à supporter. Les autres chuchotaient entre eux. Seul Ron, dont l'épaule était occupée par la tête d'Hermione, était silencieux. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher à cet instant de penser à Snape. A midi, l'atmosphère était un peu plus détendue, alors que la dame au chariot, habituellement bondé de friandises, vint distribuer des sandwichs de toutes sortes et du jus de citrouille. Au moment où Little-Ashford, le village où devait se dérouler la cérémonie, était en vue, Hermione sentie ses intestins se tordrent dans tous les sens et ses doigts se crispèrent autour du bras de Ron sur lequel ils étaient posés. La Poudlard Express s'arrêta et les passagers descendirent sur le quai de la gare Queen's Cross°. Le vent était glacial et les nuages d'un gris bleuté annonçaient un temps assez agité pour la journée. Tout le monde suivait le professeur Dumbledore qui se dirigeait vers la sortie de la gare. Hermione, entourée de Ron et Harry qui lui prenaient chacun un bras, était de plus en plus anxieuse. Ils marchèrent cinq minutes jusqu'à l'église qui n'était pas trop loin – le village étant assez petit. Ses parents, anglicans –comme la majeure partie de la population anglaise- avaient toujours souhaité avoir un enterrement traditionnel. °° Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'église, les deux cercueils étaient au bout de l'allée centrale, devant l'autel. Ils avançaient doucement. Hermione fut surprise par le nombre assez important de personnes déjà présentes. La bonne moitié de l'église était déjà pleine, ils avaient gardé les premiers bancs de libre, sachant très bien que la fille des défunts ne viendrai certainement pas seule. Quand tout le monde fut installé, le prêtre°° commença son discours.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour bien triste pour notre communauté. En effet, Dieu a rappelé à lui deux de ses enfants, Sarah et William.

Hermione n'écoutait plus, hypnotisé par la vue de ces deux cercueils en bois noir. Ses parents étaient là, tout près d'elle, mais elle ne les reverrai plus jamais! Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, quand une main se posa sur son épaule gauche. Dans un léger sursaut, elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle reconnu son professeur de potion, qui lui aussi, bizarrement, esquissa un bref sourire. Ron, qui avait dû lui céder sa place contre son grès, lui lança un regard noir.

-Je n'allais pas vous laisser seul dans un moment pareil, lui dit-il en regardant le curé. J'ai toujours trouvé ces discours extrêmement ennuyeux.

Hermione ne disait rien, elle le regardait. Puis il tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle. C'est alors qu'elle l'entoura de ses bras par la taille et posa sa tête sur la veste noire qu'il avait revêtit.

-Merci, lui dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Pendant ce temps-là, le prêtre continuait son sermon:

-Tout à l'heure, un enfant m'a dit « Mr le curé, je ne comprends pas! Si les gens qui meurent sont au ciel avec Dieu et qu'ils sont heureux, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est triste? On devrait plutôt être content pour eux. » Et je lui ai répondu : « Oui, mais le fait qu'ils soient heureux là-haut n'enlève pas la douleur de la séparation. » Dieu a fait un choix et il faut le respecter... même s'il est difficile à accepter...

La cérémonie dura une petite heure, durant laquelle des amis, des parents, venaient dire un petit mot au micro. Puis des hommes des pompes funèbres vinrent pour porté les cercueils jusqu'au cimetière, derrière l'église. La lente procession commença, Hermione à côté de Severus, suivit des autres. Ses compagnons de Poudlard avaient remarqué qui l'accompagnaient et trouvaient cela quelque peu étrange, mais se retenaient de tout commentaire étant donné la situation... Arrivé au niveau du caveau dans lequel ses parents allés reposés à tout jamais, Hermione se sentit faiblir et se serai écroulé par terre si Severus ne l'avait pas retenu. Il avait maintenant son bras autour de sa taille et la serrai contre lui, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué, leurs yeux étant dirigés sur le premier cercueil que l'on mettait en terre. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de plusieurs personnes, notamment celles des amis et des parents proches. Harry et Ron étaient un peu en retrait de l'étrange couple: Harry regardait le deuxième cercueil, celui de Sarah Granger, se faire placer à côté de celui de son mari. Ron, lui, regardait Hermione d'un air triste, et Severus toujours avec le même regard noir. Les gens commençaient à venir voir Hermione pour lui présenter leurs condoléances, étant la parente la plus proche. Elle redoutait cet instant, et aurait bien voulut passer le relais à un de ses nombreux cousins ou cousines qui étaient présents. Severus, ne voulant pas paraître trop indiscret et écouter les discussions entre Hermione et sa famille, décida qu'il était temps de la laisser seule. Au moment ou il retira son bras de sa taille, il sentit la main d'Hermione le retenir. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix faible:

-Ne me laissez pas.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un véritable coup de poing sur l'impassible maître des potions. Non seulement le regard que lui jetait Hermione était emplit d'une douleur si grande, que son cœur semblait être passé dans une broyeuse, mais cette simple phrase lui rappela aussi la promesse qu'il lui avait fait la veille. Et, pour rien au monde, il ne voulait déshonorer cette promesse, qui avait autant d'importance pour lui que pour elle...

-Bien sûr que je ne vous laisserai pas!

Il se rapprocha d'elle, mais cette fois-ci, il prit sa main gauche dans la sienne et passa son bras droit au-dessus de ses épaules, d'une façon plus attendrissante que protectrice. Ron, qui avait suivit toute la scène du coin de l'œil, sentait sa colère s'intensifiée.

#Comment ose-t-il! Lui! Ce bâtard graisseux, se montrer sympathique, voire sentimentale, avec elle! Ça devrait être moi, et non lui, à côté d'elle, à essayer de la réconforter... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à cet enfoiré? # (Veuillez pardonner l'auteur pour la grossièreté dont fait preuve le personnage!)

Pendant ce temps, les gens défilaient devant Hermione et Severus. Certains paraissaient vraiment touché par cette disparition soudaine, et d'autre semblaient être venu pour des raisons purement mercantiles. En effet, ses parents étant dentistes, la petite famille avait un compte en banque assez bien remplit, et certaines personnes semblaient très intéressées, allant même jusqu'à proposer à Hermione de s'installer chez eux.

-Tu peux venir chez nous dès que tu seras en vacances si tu le souhaites. Nous serions ravis de t'accueillir.

Ses paroles auraient puent paraître sincères, si le sourire qu'affichait ce cousin éloigné n'avait pas été aussi faux que le ton affectueux qu'il s'efforçait de prendre. Elle répondit, d'une voix qu'elle essayait de contrôler.

-Non, j'ai déjà arrangé ça avec un ami. Mais... merci quand même.

-Ah bon! C'est un ami de ton école? Tu es sûr que tu y seras bien?

-Puisqu'elle vous dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin de vous c'est qu'elle en est sûre! Répliqua froidement Severus, que tout ce manège commençait à agacer.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous? Répondit-il sèchement en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Un ami!

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent quelques instants, puis le cousin capitula et partit sous le regard chargé de colère et de dégoût de Severus.

Une fois le "défilé" terminé, tout le monde retourna à la gare et se réinstalla dans les wagons. Avant de monter dans le train, Severus s'était excusé auprès d'Hermione de ne pas pouvoir rester avec elle.

-Il vaut mieux que je vous laisse avec vos amis. Je ne crois pas que ma présence dans leur compartiment soit vraiment souhaitée par vos camarades! Dit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Et avant qu'Hermione n'ai pu répondre quelque chose, il s'était déjà retourné et avait disparu dans un des wagon.

Le retour à Poudlard s'était passé dans une ambiance plutôt tendue. Hermione, elle, ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait, trop accaparée par ses pensées.

Ce jour-là étant un dimanche, les élèves traînaient un peu partout dans le château. Hermione aurait bien voulut aller se promener dans le parc, mais le ciel avait l'air de ne pas vouloir arrêter de déverser son trop plein d'eau. Elle était donc installée dans un des fauteuils de la tour de Gryffondor, faisant semblant de lire son livre de sorts et enchantements niveau 7. Ron vînt se placer devant elle, un sourire timide sur le visage. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il décida de lui faire remarquer sa présence.

-Hermione!

Surprise, elle laissa tomber son livre que Ron s'empressa de ramasser.

-Ron! Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien du tout, je voulais juste te demander comment tu allais!

-Eh bien comme tu le vois je vais assez bien étant donné la situation.

Ron, un peu mal à l'aise, continua dans sa lancée;

-Je.. je peux te parler cinq minutes? ... Ailleurs!

-Bien sûr, dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers un coin inoccupé de la salle. Mais Ron la retînt par le bras et lui dit à voix basse:

-Je préférerais aller autre part si ça ne te gêne pas trop!

Sur ce il l'entraîna hors de la salle commune et se dirigea vers une des nombreuses salles vides de cet étage. Elle était faiblement éclairée par quelques pâles rayons de soleil qui avaient réussi à percer les épais nuages gris. Mais cette source de lumière était suffisante pour qu'Hermione remarque sans aucune peine le rouge qui teintait les joues de Ron, ce qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux roux ! Il se mit face à elle, lui prit ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Hermione, il faut que je te parle!

-Euh oui.. il me semble que c'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici! Dit-elle quelque peu déconcerté.

-Oui, Oui bien sûr! Pourquoi t'aurais-je amené là? C'est une bonne question! Répondit-il complètement paniqué.

-Ron, est-ce que tu vas bien? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Ron inspira un grand coup et dit d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

-Hermione... Je t'aime!

Hermione dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas tomber par terre sous le choc. Lui, Ron, un de ses meilleurs amis, venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait! Elle!

-P...pardon?

-Mais je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part, je voulais juste te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Bon, je sais que le moment est vraiment mal choisit mais, j'en avais assez de garder ça pour moi! Bien sûr je l'ai déjà dit à Harry mais...

-Harry est au courant! Et il ne m'a rien dit! Mais... depuis quand? Dit- elle en s'énervant.

En fait, son énervement venait plutôt du fait qu'elle était complètement dépassé par la révélation que Ron venait de lui faire, que sous le coup d'une véritable colère.

-Heu ben ... en fait... je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il surpris par la réaction de celle qu'il aimait.

Hermione, se rendant compte de son état, se calma, puis reprit.

-Je suis désolé Ron... Mais je suis un peu à cran ces temps-ci! Je... je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas...

-Non, non, ce n'est rien. Je comprends parfaitement! C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais dû attendre avant de te le dire.

-Non! Je suis... contente de le savoir. Mais, ne t'attends surtout pas à une réponse aujourd'hui. Je veux dire... J'aimerais d'abord réfléchir sur ce que je ressens vraiment...pour toi...

-Oh mais rien ne presse! Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'attends pas de réponse. Je voulais juste... le dire.

-Mhhhhh! Me dire quoi? Dit-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Les yeux de Ron ressemblants à de grosses billes, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le temps que Ron comprenne la plaisanterie, Hermione s'était calmé et le regardait, attendant! Ils se regardaient, gêné, mais Ron semblait heureux. Il lui avait enfin dit! Après toutes ces années, il s'était enfin lancé! Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'elle ressente la même chose envers lui, comme Harry le lui avait certifié. Après quelques instants de contemplation muette, ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur salle commune. L'un repartait, avec le cœur plus léger, l'autre avec l'esprit occupé par le doute et la crainte.

--------

Alors! Vous ne vous attendiez peut-être pas à cette déclaration-là. Mais que voulez-vous, ça va compliquer un peu plus l'histoire et moi j'aime bien compliquer les choses!

---------

°Là j'me suis vraiment pas foulé pour le nom... °°Attention je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la religion anglicane alors ne m'en voulez pas trop si c'est pas ça.

-----------------------

RAR:

Aurélia: merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as bien aimé celui-là!

Yoli gold: c'est vrai qui sont chiant les frangins et frangines (stt quand ils sont plus petit que toi!). Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir (si si j't'assure)

Cyrca: Merci!

Sybylle: Merci pour tes compliments!

Namie cassy: STOP n'en jetez plus ou je vais avoir a grosse tête! Merci beaucoup! Pour ta proposition je suis désolé mais la raison pour laquelle je n'en met pas deux à chaque fois c'est simplement pour une raison de temps: je n'ai écris que 12 chapitres et comme je met pas mal de temps à en pondre un vous seriez vite arrivé au 12° et vous n'auriez plus rien pendant au moins deux semaines. Donc c'est à vous de voir!

Juni: je pense plutôt que c'est "alléluia" merci

Sarkness: Bien sûr que si qu'elle invite les autres mais elle demande à Ron de le faire pour elle parce qu'elle "n'en aurai pas eu la force"... lecteur inattentif ! J'espère que la suite t'a plût !

Ripper de la Blackstaff: Dis donc, je ne suis pas un elfe de maison! Mais je te remercie quand même pour ta review 

Blade: Attention, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent! Merci!

Jamesie-cass: Comme tu dis, Ron va pas être au mieux de sa forme dans cette fic, stt avec ce qu'il viens de révéler! Merci pour ta review!

----

Et désolé pour le retard mais je n'étais pas là les 3 derniers jours!


	9. chapitre 9

Non non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi! En fait je suis revenu plus tôt parce qu'on à euqqes pbs donc j'en profite pour ajouter le 9° chapitre...

Franchement, ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré mais bon... à vous de juger!

---------------

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'enterrement du couple Granger. Cinq semaines et deux jours pour être plus précis! Hermione s'était peu à peu remit de la disparition de ses parents, mais gardait tout de même des souvenirs, qui se révélaient être de véritables tortures à chaque fois que l'un d'eux se présentait aux portes de sa mémoire. Dans ses moments-là, tout ce qu'Hermione souhaitait était d'être seul, pour pouvoir pleurer tranquillement. Mais heureusement, ces moments étaient devenus assez rares. Elle avait pratiquement fait abstraction de son chagrin et ses notes, qui avaient connu une chute vertigineuse, commençaient à remonter.

Un matin au petit déjeuné, alors que le courrier apportait son lot de malheur quotidien, Dumbledore se leva et, d'un raclement de gorge, fit taire les quelques murmures encore présents.

-J'aimerai faire une annonce qui, j'en suis sûr, ravira la plupart d'entre vous!

Des chuchotements agités commencèrent à s'élever. Dumbledore reprit la parole, haussant un peu le ton pour bien se faire entendre de tout le monde.

-J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, les professeurs et moi-même, avons décidé d'organiser un bal pour Noël. Ceci, vous vous en doutez, dans le but de nous divertir et d'oublier, pendant un moment, les terribles événements qui bouleversent notre monde. Cette soirée est accessible à tous, et j'espère que vous y viendrez nombreux.

Le brouhaha était à présent beaucoup plus élevé qu'habituellement, et tout le monde paraissaient enchanté de cette nouvelle. Quelques garçons s'étaient même déjà précipités vers des filles, certainement pour leur demander de les accompagner.

Hermione avait cour d'arithmancie en première heure. Elle se dirigea donc vers les portes de la grande salle, mais quand elle arriva dans le hall, elle fut rattrapée par Ron, un air gêné peint sur son visage.

-Hermione, je.. je voulais te demander... si tu voulais venir avec moi au bal.

Cette question ne surprit pas Hermione, qui avait même espéré que se soit lui qui lui demande en premier.

-Bien sûr. Je serai vraiment heureuse de t'accompagner, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils restèrent muets quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry intervienne.

-Alors c'est arrangé votre histoire? Parce que là il faudrait vraiment qu'on y aille. McGonagall ne va vraiment pas être contente si on arrive en retard.

-On y va! A tout à l'heure Hermione.

-Bonne chance pour le test. Répondit-elle.

Cette année, Ron et Harry avaient décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles en ce qui concernait leurs études. En effet, tous deux avaient l'intention de devenir Aurore! Pour ce faire, McGonagall leur avait proposé des cours de métamorphose renforcée; ce cour étant l'un des plus important lors de la formation des Aurores. Ils avaient fait des progrès considérables et arrivaient même à concurrencer Hermione!

Aucun jour de la semaine qui suivit ne fut passé sans qu'un commentaire sur le bal n'ait été prononcé. Hermione, sans vouloir se l'avouer, était assez anxieuse à l'idée d'y aller avec Ron. Elle faisait de plus en plus attention à lui depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Mais Ron n'était pas le seul auquel Hermione faisait plus attention: étrangement, elle agissait de façon assez semblable envers Severus. La différence c'est qu'avec Ron elle remarquait simplement des petits détails auxquels elle n'avait jamais fait attention. Par exemple, ses yeux étaient plus clairs que ce qu'elle n'avait crut: un détail sans grande importance, mais qui illustrait bien le fait que son attention envers lui c'était accrue. Du côté de Severus, il ne s'agissait pas d'un approfondissement, mais plutôt d'une découverte du personnage. Son regard sur lui avait changé, non pas depuis l'annonce du bal, mais après la révélation de son professeur de potion sur son état de Garguo. En fait, contrairement à ce que tous les élèves, et une bonne partie du corps enseignant de Poudlard, pouvaient penser, Severus Snape n'était pas un être insensible et dépourvu de sentiments. Hermione en était certaine, parce qu'autrement Severus ne se serait jamais transformé une seules fois en Garguo. Car même s'il était exposé, à la demi-lune, Severus ne se serait jamais transformé une seule fois s'il n'avait pas éprouvé de sentiments très intenses. Hermione l'avait lue dans un livre dont les renseignements, contrairement à ce que disait son professeur de potions, étaient tout à fait fiables et complets. La question qu'elle lui avait posé lors de leur tête-à-tête lui revenait souvent à l'esprit, mais sous un angle différent: "Quel sentiment l'a poussé à se transformer le soir ou il l'avait agressé?" Depuis leur discussion, cette question était presque devenue une obsession. Elle avait même pensé à lui posé directement la question mais elle avait tellement peur de sa réaction qu'elle n'osait jamais allé au bout de son idée. Elle était de plus en plus intriguée par le maître des potions, et avait une terrible envie de découvrir tous les mystères qui entouraient cet homme.

----

La dernière semaine d'école avant les vacances de Noël venait d'être entamée. Malgré l'annonce de Dumbledore, un faible nombre d'élèves s'étaient inscris sur la liste de ceux qui restaient à Poudlard, mais il y en avait tout de même beaucoup plus que les années précédentes. Hermione s'était souvenue de leur quatrième année scolaire; Cette année-là, le bal de Noël avait retenu au château quasiment toutes les quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième années. Mais cette fois, alors que toutes les années y étaient conviés, les effectifs ne seraient certainement pas beaucoup plus élevés. Au souvenir de cette année, qui s'était soldée par le retour de Lord Voldemort, Hermione éprouvait un peu de nostalgie. A cette époque, Harry, Ron et elle n'avaient encore pas connus tant de drame, de douleur, de colère, de haine... A cette époque, ils avait encore un peu de cette merveilleuse chose qu'on envie à tous les enfants, et qu'on appelle "innocence"... Cette année, Hermione fêtera Noël sans ses parents, sans un mot d'eux sur un cadeau, emballé avec un papier rouge décoré de bonhomme de neige, de Père-noël et de lutins. Cette année, elle fêtera Noël sans cette pensée qu'au prochain été elle les reverra, vivants, et heureux de retrouver leur petite fille chérie... Cette pensée lui faisait verser quelques petites larmes à chaque fois qu'elle lui traversait l'esprit.

Une autre personne, plus sombre et plus mystérieux que notre préfète-en- chef, ne cessait aussi de penser à ce bal. Au fond d'un des plus profonds cachots, qui servaient aussi d'appartement, Severus Snape essayait de s'occuper l'esprit avec une pile de devoir de première année. Seul sa voix rauque résonnait sur les murs épais de son bureau. Severus corrigeait le dernier devoir, maugréant à haute voix sur l'auteur de ce qu'il qualifiait de "torchon".

-Non mais vraiment! "Un bézoard est un arbre que l'on trouve dans les forêts denses, telle que l'Amazonie. Leur sève permet de guérir les blessures causées par des serpents venimeux." Mais ou est-ce qu'il a été cherché tout ça l'imbécile? Je pense que quelques devoirs supplémentaires ne feraient pas trop de mal à cette bande d'écervelés qui ne sont même pas capable de donner une simple définition.

Un rictus s'était formé sur son visage alors qu'il imaginait la réaction de ses malheureux élèves. Après avoir griffonné un chiffre qui était censé ressemblé à un 3, Severus mis la feuille au-dessus de la pile et rangea le tout dans un tiroir de son bureau. La cloche, qui annonçait la fin de la première heure de cour de ce lundi, allait sonner dans quelques minutes. Severus décida donc d'aller se préparer pour deux heures de cour avec des septièmes années. Arrivé dans sa salle, il sentit immédiatement l'odeur de la potion qui était en train de mijoter dans son chaudron, au fond de la classe. C'était du polynectar: Dumbledore lui avait demandé de lui en fabriqué en grosse quantité. En effet, l'Ordre avait réussi à attraper un mangemort lors du dernier affrontement, et comptait se faire passer pour lui lors d'une prochaine réunion de Voldemort. Severus s'avança vers le tableau noir et commença à écrire les ingrédients qui seront nécessaires à ses élèves pour la potion qu'ils auront à préparer. Alors qu'il finit de noter le dernier ingrédient, la cloche sonna. Deux minutes plus tard, il fit entrer les élèves dans la salle avec son habituel "Entrez et en silence!".

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous faire fabriquer une potion d'apaisement. Comme j'ai de sérieux doutes sur les capacités intellectuelles de certaines personnes ici présentes, -comme à chaque fois, son regard se posa sur Neville et quelques autres Gryffondor- je voudrais que quelqu'un me dise en quoi consiste cette potion. Je suppose que Miss Granger va se faire une joie de nous en inform ...

Alors qu'il regardait Hermione lever son doigt comme une flèche –comme d'habitude- il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir donner une réponse. A sa grande surprise –et celle de toute la classe-, Neville Londubat, pire élève de la classe de potion depuis des siècles à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, levait timidement la main. Severus, se ressaisit très vite alors qu'un sourire moqueur se formait sur son visage.

-Mr Londubat! - Neville s'empressa de baisser son bras.- Vous voulez peut être nous faire part de vos connaissances? Si c'est le cas, je ne crois pas que ce soit très utile parce ce qu'il y a un fort taux de probabilité pour qu'un élève de premières années en sache autant, sinon plus, que vous.

Tous les élèves de Serpentard hurlèrent de rire, et ceux de Gryffondor s'insurgèrent contre leur professeur.

-Silence tout le monde.

-Professeur!

Neville s'était levé, regardant Severus avec un air de défi, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Severus était abasourdi par ce comportement. Jamais un élève n'avait osé s'adresser à lui de cette façon –sauf Potter évidemment- et le fait que ce soit Londubat le surpris encore plus.

-La potion d'apaisement est une potion qui soulage quasiment toutes les douleurs causées par des sortilèges. Les médicomages l'utilisent souvent dans le cas d'une victime de l'Endoloris, en particulier chez les victimes devenues malades mentaux qui on mal constamment si on ne leur en donne pas quotidiennement.

Sur ce il prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle en courant. On aurait dit que toutes les personnes présentent dans la classe avaient subi un sortilège de stupéfixion. Severus essaya de reprendre ses esprits et d'effacer toutes trace d'étonnement sur son visage, alors que les serpentard restaient effarés et un sourire victorieux s'étalait sur tous les visages des gryffondor –plus particulièrement Harry qui rayonnait de joie.

-Mettez-vous au travail ! Ordonna le maître des potions. Et je ne veux aucun bruit.

Tous les élèves se mirent immédiatement au travail ; il était inutile de l'énerver encore plus et risqué de se faire coller. A la fin du cour tout le monde mis sa potion dans un flacon pour que Severus puissent les noter. Mais avant que le premier élève soit sortit, la voix glaciale de professeur retentit à nouveau.

-Vous direz à Londubat qu'il a fait perdre 20 points à Gryffondor aujourd'hui. Les Serpentard se mirent tous à ricaner alors que les Gryffondor protestèrent. Hermione leur dit de se taire puis s'adressa à Severus.

-Monsieur, je trouve que c'est injuste! C'est vous qui l'avez insulté et il a répondu à votre question. Et malgré tout le "respect" que je vous dois en tant qu'élève, j'aimerais vous dire que vous me dégoûtez. Vous ne vous comportez certainement pas comme tout bon professeur devrait le faire, votre attitude est inadmissible et je me demande comment le professeur Dumbledore vous a confié un poste d'enseignant. Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre!

Re-effet-stuéfix sur toute la classe. Tout le monde attendait la réponse de Severus qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Hermione le regardait avec un air de défi, son attitude semblable à Neville. Le visage pâle du professeur se teinta en rouge brique. La réponse arrivait. Malgré son expression furieuse, c'était une voix glaciale et contrôlée qui sortit de la bouche de Severus.

-C'est très courageux de votre part de vous faire le porte-parole de vos petits camarades Miss Granger. Sachez néanmoins que votre attitude typiquement Gryffondor vous coûtera un mois entier de retenues tous les soirs pour avoir oser insulter un enseignant. Maintenant tout le monde dehors!

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie, excepté Hermione, toujours immobile, regardant Severus avec dégoût et colère. Severus la regardait aussi, avec un regard froid mais sans expression. Si seulement Hermione pouvait voir tout ce qui se cachait derrière cette pseudo-indifférence: une part de surprise bien sûr, pour le fait qu'elle puisse s'adresser à lui de cette façon, mais cette part n'était rien comparé à la douleur que Severus a ressentit face aux paroles et au regard d'Hermione.

Soudain, Harry prit Hermione par le bras et l'emmena hors de la classe. Le trio marchait en silence dans le couloir du deuxième étage, et se dirigeait vers les toilettes inoccupés des filles. Là où Mimi Geignarde passait le plus clair de son temps à pleurnicher. Heureusement pour eux elle n'était pas là en ce moment. Les deux garçons étaient face à Hermione et la regardaient en fronçant les sourcils. Harry prit la parole en premier.

-Mais enfin Hermione qu'est ce qui t'arrive en ce moment?

-Tu à la tête ailleurs et tu t'amuse à provoquer Snape! Reprit Ron devant l'expression de surprise qui s'était peint sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas la tête ailleurs et j'en avais assez que Snape persécute Neville. C'est un être abject et monstrueux!

-"Abject" je veux bien mais "monstrueux" t'y vas un peu fort Mione. Répliqua Harry.

-Oh si c'est un monstre, mais pas dans le sens ou vous l'entendez!

Sur cette phrase, Hermione sortit des toilettes, laissant derrière elle les deux garçons, de plus en plus intrigués par le comportement de leur meilleure amie.

De son côté, Severus était toujours assis sur sa chaise de bureau dans la salle de cour, ressassant ses pensées: Il la dégoûtait. Il n'était qu'un monstre à ses yeux. Elle lui avait dit en pleine face, devant toute la classe. Bien sûr les élèves n'avaient pas comprit l'allusion, mais quand même: son dernier reproche lui avait fait plus mal que tous les autres. Pour elle, il ne sera jamais plus que le Guargo: Ce monstre effrayant qui la dégoûte et qui est incapable de faire autre chose que de s'en prendre aux autres. Il songea avec envie à la bouteille de whisky qui se trouvait dans ses appartements, mais décida qu'il valait mieux penser à un autre moyen pour résoudre ses problèmes que celui de devenir alcoolique. Le reste de la journée se passa dans une atmosphère morose pour Hermione et Severus. Tous deux attendaient, et redoutaient en même temps, l'heure où ils se retrouveraient face-à-face: à 20h30, heure de la retenue d'Hermione...

--------

--------

franchement pour l'exemple je r'passerai! #'-'#

-------------

Scarlett; merci de ton enthousiasme. J'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas déçu!

Jamesie-cass; merci! Mais ce n'est que le début des complications...

Vivi; Si ça n'avait pas été évidant je crois que je me serai remis en question... Merci pour la review!

Redbohemian; Qui ne serais pas jalouse d'elle! Mais attends la suite; là il y aura vraiment de koi être jalouse...

Sarkness; Et ben en fait tu n'as pas eu à attendre 2 semaines. J'espère une fois de plus que la suite te plaira...

Alexandra Rogue; Tien! Une revenante! Si, j'avais bien écris sur Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Blade; Merci bcp! Pour Ron et Hermione je me doutais bien que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça! Qu'est-ce que tu penses du bal ne Noel? Je trouvais que ça faisait un peu trop "déjà vu" dans les autres fics, mais finalement ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée...

-------------

Chapitre suivant: Retenue, dispute et conséquences


	10. chapitre 10

Me revoilà pour continuer la série des chapitres inédits de cette fic! Ce chapitre est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ma part , j'ai adoré l'écrire!

Bonne lecture

---------------------

L'heure de la retenue approchait, alors qu'Hermione faisait ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Avec tous ce que Snape avait sûrement prévu pour elle, elle n'aurait certainement pas le temps de les faire une fois revenue. Elle avait fait un passage très rapide au dîner pour être sûr de pouvoir tout faire, malgré les protestations d'Harry et Ron, qui avaient dit que ce serait de la faute de Snape si elle ne pouvait pas faire tous ses devoirs.

-Va voir Dumbledore, lui avait conseillé Ron, il t'enlèvera certainement ces maudites retenues; Après tout tu n'as dit que la vérité!

Hermione trouvait l'idée séduisante mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer la tête de Dumbledore si elle lui disait qu'elle avait insulté un de ses professeurs devant toute une classe. Et puis, elle ne savait pour quelle raison, mais elle était aussi impatiente de se retrouver face à Snape... L'heure arriva où elle dût descendre au cachot qui leur servait de salle de classe. Elle s'enfonça dans les souterrains avec un sentiment d'appréhension mélangé à une certaine excitation. Quand elle fut devant le cachot, elle frappa à la porte. Rien ne se passa.

"Peut-être n'est-il pas encore là, pourtant il est 20h30 piles !" Pensa-t-elle en consultant sa montre. Sa montre! Un souvenir refit surface. Elle revit le moment où ses parents la lui avaient offerte. C'était pour ses 16 ans, l'année dernière. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce soir-là. Ils avaient été dîner dans un restaurant français: Les parents d'Hermione savaient que leur fille adorait la cuisine française, et ce depuis qu'ils avaient visité la France, 3 ans auparavant. Hermione repoussa avec peine les larmes qui menaçaient une fois de plus de couler. Au moment où d'autres souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Severus apparut devant elle, la regardant avait ses habituels yeux froids et perçants.

-J'aimerais savoir ce que vous attendez exactement derrière cette porte alors que cela fait une minute que je vous ais dit d'entrer! Dit-il de sa voix glaciale.

-Euh...

-Oui? reprit-il en l'interrogeant aussi du regard.

Hermione avait un peu de mal à refaire surface, mais dût se reprendre assez vite.

-Je m'excuse, mais je ne vous avais pas entendu... professeur.

Snape haussa un sourcil puis se retourna en murmurant "Ben voyons!" Hermione le suivit jusqu'à son bureau où il s'assit.

Il rangea quelques feuilles, certainement des devoirs d'élèves, et s'adressa à elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ce soir vous devrez simplement nettoyer cette salle de fond en comble! Sans Magie bien évidemment...

#"Simplement"! Alors qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois?#

-Vous ne partirez que lorsque je vous le dirai!

#Eh ben heureusement que j'ai fait mes devoirs parce que je ne suis pas prête de quitter cette salle!# pensa Hermione.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Severus, alors qu'il sortait un livre pour préparer son cour du lendemain. Hermione s'apprêta à lui demander avec quoi elle était sensée laver, lorsqu'elle vit la réponse juste à côté du bureau. Elle vit avec effarement qu'il n'y avait qu'une brosse usée et un saut d'eau.

-Il n'y a même de balais, s'exclama-t-elle.

Severus ne répondit pas et continua de lire son livre. Hermione lança un regard remplit de colère à Severus avant de soupirer bruyamment et de commencer sa corvée. Le sol de la classe était particulièrement sale et Hermione dût repasser plusieurs fois au même endroit pour arriver à un résultat respectable. Après le sol, elle s'attaqua aux tables, dans un état elles aussi assez déplorable... Elle regarda sa montre: 22h45 ! Elle était fatiguée, avait mal au dos, aux genoux et aux mains: bref partout... Si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle ne pourrait même pas finir son travail parce qu'elle se serait tout simplement écroulée sous une table...

Pendant ce temps, Severus était toujours dans son bouquin, même s'il ne faisait absolument pas attention à son contenu. Il se contentait de tourner quelques pages de temps en temps, mais restait plongé dans ses pensées. Il écoutait Hermione gémir de temps à autre. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi dur avec elle, mais il y était obligé: il devait conserver cette image d'homme désagréable et immonde pour laquelle tous les élèves le détestaient. Même si cette élève-là avait déjà vu une autre de ses facettes... Il consulta sa montre; 23h00. Il était peut-être exécrable mais pas tortionnaire! Il redressa la tête et vit qu'Hermione en était seulement aux premières tables. Il décida quand même de mettre fin à son supplice.

-Vous pouvez partir Miss Granger! Demain à la même heure.

Hermione, surprise, allait objecter qu'elle n'avait pas finit, mais avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre, elle se rendit compte que se serait vraiment stupide de sa part. Elle alla seulement remettre son matériel à sa place initiale et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Au revoir professeur, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Puis elle sortit de la salle.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, murmura Severus alors qu'il la regardait fermer la porte, se retrouvant seul, comme à son habitude...

-----------------

Hermione se réveilla en retard le lendemain matin, toute courbaturée de son travail de la veille. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron étaient déjà là est l'attendait au bas des escaliers.

-Alors Hermione, commença Ron. Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé hier?

-Ça aurait put être mieux, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-C'est pas que j'ai extrêmement faim, dit Harry, mais si on veut avoir le temps de manger un morceau il faudrait qu'on se dépêche.

-Excellente idée, concorda Hermione qui n'avait quasiment rien mangé hier soir.

-Au fait, poursuivit Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, on a une réunion ce soir, 20h30.

Il est vrai que cela faisait un certain temps que l'Ordre ne s'était pas réunis. Hermione fut soulagé: elle n'aurait pas à aller en retenue avec Snape ce soir. Mais l'inquiétude reprit vite le dessus.

-Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Dumbledore veut nous réunir?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que le Polynectard est près!

La journée se passa agréablement pour le trio, même le cour de potions n'avait pas été insurmontable. Snape n'avait pas été plus insupportable que d'habitude. A 20h25, ils étaient tous les trois sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et donnaient le mot de passe à la gargouille. Arrivé dans le bureau du directeur, ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Tout le monde était là, mis à part McGonagall. Dumbledore prit la parole:

-Bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. Minerva règle un petit détail avec Peeves et nous rejoint plus tard. Severus, dit-il en se tournant vers l'interpellé, je crois que tu as fini la potion.

-C'est pas trop tôt! soupira Sirius.

-Si tu n'es pas content Black tu vas te faire foutre! rétorqua Severus.

Il lança un regard noir chargé de colère à l'Animagus et en reçu un remplit de haine en retour, alors que Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que la plupart des personnes présentes.

-Vous n'allez pas commencer vous d'eux, intervînt Remus. Si vous voulez vous battre attendez que la réunion soit terminée!

-Merci Remus. Reprit Dumbledore. Bien, Severus nous t'écoutons!

Severus balaya les différentes personnes du regard, évitant néanmoins Sirius, et commença ses explications.

-Généralement, le Polynectard n'est conçut que pour une durée limitée de une heure, mais j'ai cependant modifié la composition chimique...

-Abrège, on se croirait dans un de tes cours barbants et sans intérêt! le coupa de nouveau Sirius.

Il reçu un regard noir de tous les membres de l'Ordre, excepté de Ron, qui tentait difficilement de contenir un fou rire, et de Harry qui regardait son professeur avec le même rictus que son parrain sur le visage.

-Sirius s'il te plaît, tonna Dumbledore, j'aimerais que tu cesses ça immédiatement et que tu reprennes ton sérieux ou je devrais de mettre dehors.

-Désolé Albus! S'excusa Sirius.

-Je disais donc que le Polynectard ainsi modifié permettra à celui qui va le boire de garder l'apparence d'Avery pendant deux heures maximums... Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux...

-Merci Severus, reprit Dumbledore en se levant. Il ne manque plus qu'à décider qui accomplira cette mission.

-Pourquoi pas Servilus, proposa Sirius, après tout si ça rate ça ne sera pas une grande perte... ni pour l'Ordre ni pour personne d'autre.

-SIRIUS, s'exclama Hermione. Comment peut-tu dire une chose comme ça? Je te signale qu'il est dans le même camp que nous, et par la même occasion de toi!

Hermione était vraiment hors d'elle. Elle était véritablement indignée de son comportement plus qu'enfantin.

-Comment peut-tu souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un, alors que la première chose que tu ferais si ça arrivait serait de regretter de l'avoir dit!

Tout le monde était abasourdi par les paroles d'Hermione, même Severus. Elle et Sirius s'étaient toujours bien entendus et apparemment l'ex- prisonnier ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Mais il reprit assez vite constance et s'adressa à elle en bredouillant.

-Bien sûr que je ne souhaite pas sa mort, dit-il en la regardant, encore abasourdit.

Puis il se retourna vers son ennemi d'enfance et, comme ramener à la réalité par ce simple contact visuel, lui cracha à la figure:

-Mais si ça devait arriver, je n'irais sûrement pas le pleurer!

Severus sortit rapidement sa baguette dans l'intention de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, mais fût coupé par Hermione.

-Imbéciles! Dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux antagonistes, au bord des larmes.

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant hors du bureau. Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à courir après elle mais Severus leur barra le chemin.

-Laissez, je vais y aller!

-Et pourquoi se serait vous et pas ses deux meilleurs amis... professeur? Dit Harry d'une voix froide.

-Harry, laisse Severus y aller s'il te plait! Dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Harry et Ron n'insistèrent pas et vinrent se rasseoir à leur place. Severus quitta le bureau, se dirigeant vers la salle commune des lions. Il croisa un Gryffondor de sixième année et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu sa préfète. L'élève terrorisé par cette brusque altercation de son professeur secoua la tête négativement et resta planté au milieu du couloir. Severus descendit au rez-de-chaussée et vérifia si elle n'avait pas été dans la grande salle. Toujours rien. Une pensée lui vînt à l'esprit. Il vérifia que ce n'était pas la demi-lune et sortit du château en courant vers le lac...

------------------

Arrivé au bord de celui-ci il s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle puis se releva. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien. Il aurait été imprudent de crier dehors, seul, dans la nuit... Alors il se dirigea vers sa droite, marchant en silence. Pourquoi la droite? Lui-même ne le savait pas! Au bout d'une minute il entendit des sanglots provenant d'un peu plus loin devant lui. Il courut jusqu'à la masse sombre qu'il pouvait distinguer grâce à la lune qui était presque pleine. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Il valait mieux lui faire savoir qu'il était là sinon elle pourrait pleurer encore longtemps avant de remarquer sa présence.

-Miss Granger, dit-il d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude.

Hermione s'arrêta de pleurer et leva soudainement la tête. Son regard ne se dirigea pas vers Severus mais vers la lune. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement, puis replongea sa tête dans ses genoux. Severus s'assit à ses côtés.

-Miss Granger je croyais que vous aviez comprit que le parc n'était pas l'endroit le plus sur de Poudlard la nuit!

Un ange passa...

-Je...je suis désolé Miss Granger...

Hermione restait sans réaction mais attendait la suite. Severus, voyant qu'elle restait impassible commença à se sentir mal. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient été bêtes tous les deux. Mais il faut dire que si Black n'avait pas si lourdement insisté, jamais ils n'en seraient arrivés là. Severus continua donc dans sa lancée.

-Hermione...

La préfète leva la tête, surprise par l'emploi de son prénom de la part de son professeur. Severus avait lui aussi été surpris par cette marque de familiarité, qu'il avait prononcé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il fixait Hermione dans les yeux et semblait hypnotisé par eux.

-Sachez que je suis sincèrement désolé de toute cette scène avec Black. Mais il faut que vous compreniez que même si nous sommes dans le même camp, jamais nous ne pourrons oublier nos querelles d'adolescents.

-Mais c'est complètement stupide, intervint Hermione. Ca c'est passé il y a pratiquement vingt ans!

-Je sais... Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier. Répondit Severus, le regard sombre.

-Ce n'est quand même pas cette histoire de mauvaise plaisanterie!

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Severus revoyait défilé devant ses yeux toute une série d'événements datant de l'époque où il était encore étudiant ici.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Hermione.

Elle posa une main sur son bras gauche tout en le regardant fixement. Severus la prit entre ses propres mains mais resta muet.

-Vous avez froid, questionna Severus, constatant que la main qu'il tenait était glacée.

-Nous sommes en Décembre, dehors, en pleine nuit professeur... Alors oui, je pense que je dois avoir froid...

Il sourit à la réponse de son élève.

-Vous devriez sourire plus souvent Monsieur.

Severus resta hébété devant cette remarque à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

-C'est vrai, reprit-elle, vous avez un sourire étonnant.

-Euh..m...merci Miss Granger.

Hermione se sentait bête: pourquoi Merlin, avait-elle dit une pareille idiotie? Pas que ça soit faut, mais aller dire ça à Snape était vraiment stupide. Enfin... Peut-être pas si stupide que ça...

Le silence était revenu. Severus décida de sortir de ce silence gênant par une proposition tout à fait appropriée à la situation.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer ou on va attraper la Mort ici.

Hermione eu un petit rire avant d'acquiescer et de se lever.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle, demanda Severus avant de se lever à son tour.

-Je trouve simplement qu'il y a un goût de déjà-vu.

Severus rechercha dans sa mémoire à quel événement elle faisait référence.

-Vous voulez parler de la veille de ...

-...de l'enterrement, oui!

Hermione sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle respira profondément et attendit que ça passe.

-Excusez-moi, dit Severus. Je n'aurais pas dû...

-Non ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui y ai fait allusion. Ne vous excusez pas.

Severus pouvait tout de même ressentir la détresse d'Hermione à cet instant. C'est d'ailleurs certainement pour ça qu'il la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et laissa échapper quelques larmes muettes. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour resserrer son étreinte. Elle se libéra lentement de ses bras et baissa la tête, visiblement gênée.

-On devrait peut-être y aller! Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, si vous voulez.

Ils reprirent le chemin menant au château dans le silence que seul quelques cris d'animaux venaient perturber. Le château était en vue mais il était assez loin encore lorsque Hermione prit la parole:

-Vous pensez qu'il y a des créatures dangereuses dans ce parc?

-Vous avez peur?

-Vous avez votre baguette?

-Oui!

-Alors je n'ai pas peur.

Hermione fut tout de même parcourut de frissons, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus. Il se mit à son niveau et prit sa main dans la sienne. Décidément, c'est vrai qu'il y avait un goût de déjà vu!

Cependant, lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes du château, leurs mains ne se séparèrent pas comme la dernière fois. Il faut dire que personne n'était en vu cette fois-ci. Et puis qu'y avait-il de mal dans ce qu'ils faisaient?

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour aller aux quartiers des Gryffondor, Hermione stoppa une fois de plus.

-Professeur!

Sa voix était faible et incertaine. Severus la regarda avec un air interrogateur, et elle continua, de moins en moins sûr d'elle.

-Je..je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans ma chambre, déclara-t-elle sous le regard ébahit de Severus.

Décidément, Hermione Granger aura surprise plus d'une fois Severus Snape aujourd'hui. Sans un mot, Severus l'entraîna dans l'autre sens. Ils redescendirent tous les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Après avoir fait quelques détours dans les nombreux couloirs du sous-sol de Poudlard, ils arrivèrent devant une porte où il était écrit en lettres d'argents, "Severus Snape". Severus fit un geste avec sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Vous n'avez aucun sort pour protéger vos appartements, s'étonna Hermione.

-Si... La porte ne s'ouvre qu'avec ma baguette.

Severus avait déjà pénétré dans ce qui semblait être son bureau alors qu'Hermione restait sur le pas de la porte.

-Vous n'entrez pas? la questionna-t-il devant son hésitation.

-Si.. si bien sûr, mais... vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous gène pas? s'enquit-elle.

-Et qu'est ce qui devrait m'embarrasser Miss Granger? Le fait que nous ne soyons que tous les deux, qu'il est vingt-deux et que nous sommes dans mes appartements ou bien le fait que vous soyez mon élève- et par conséquent que je sois votre professeur- et que nous soyons dans mes appartements?

Severus avait reprit un ton plus ou moins ironique et un sourire moqueur s'était peint sur son visage. Hermione ne sut que répondre et se contenta de le regarder avec une mâchoire qui frôlait le sol et des yeux gros comme des billes. Elle décida de se ressaisir et bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles. Devant le regard interrogateur de Snape elle répéta plus distinctement.

-Euh, je.. les deux je pense.

Severus eut un petit sourire au coin de la bouche et lui tendit la main.

-Alors ne pensez plus et venez.

Hermione, soulagée, ne le se fit pas dire deux fois et avança vers le maître des potions. Ce dernier l'entraîna dans la pièce à côté: c'était un petit salon, composé d'un canapé de cuir noir, de deux meubles –de toute évidence en chêne- et d'une cheminé où les flammes dansaient avec entrain. C'était une pièce très accueillante, comparé au bureau qu'ils venaient de quitter et qui était assez sobre et froid.

-Asseyez vous là, dit Severus en lui montrant le canapé, je vais vous préparer du thé. £

Hermione s'installa sur un côté du canapé et attendit en silence, scrutant la pièce et se remémorant les évènements qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Elle était surprise du comportement de son professeur, qui, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, était totalement différent de d'habitude². Il perdait son côté froid et désagréable pour laisser place à un côté plus doux et aimable. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait complètement changé de point de vue à son sujet.

-Vous semblez ailleurs Miss Granger.

Hermione sursauta. Severus était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et tenait une tasse dans chaque main. Il s'avança vers elle et posa les tasses sur la petite table devant le canapé, puis il s'assit à côté d'Hermione. La Gryffondor prit une des tasses et but une gorgée de thé. Framboise – Pamplemousse (mon préféré!).

-Alors comme ça je suis un monstre?

Hermione s'étrangla avec son thé. L'entrée en matière était plutôt brusque! La voix de Severus n'était pas antipathique, ni froide, simplement de l'ordre du constat. Hermione se sentit honteuse et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux: il est vrai qu'elle l'avait insulté devant toute la classe pas plus tard que la veille et là elle buvait le thé dans son salon.

-Je...je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça professeur, croyez-moi. Mais j'étais vraiment énervé par votre comportement et les paroles que vous avez dites à Neville étaient véritablement... odieuses. Mais c'est vrai que je me suis emporté.

-J'accepte vos excuses Miss Granger même si je ne suis pas sensé les mériter. Mais croyez-moi, je sais parfaitement que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça à Londubat. En fait, lors de la dernière réunion de mangemort –Severus frémit à ce souvenir- Voldemort m'a parut soupçonneux vis-à-vis de ma prétendue entière dévotion envers lui.

-Comment! Mais pourquoi aurait-il des doutes? Coupa Hermione, totalement secoué.

-Je ne sais pas mais je crois que Malefoy y est pour quelque chose.

-Malefoy? Lucius Malefoy?

-Non, son fils... Lui aussi va devenir Mangemort, tout comme son vénéré père, répondit Severus avec un air dégoûté.

-Ca , ça ne m'étonne pas! C'était courut d'avance.

-Oui, mais le problème c'est que maintenant Voldemort à un espion de taille dans les murs de ce château. Et malheureusement il a l'air de me surveillé de près.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Je n'en sais rien, peut-être a-t-il vu que j'avais changé ces temps-ci ou je ne sais quoi d'autre...

-Et donc hier vous avez saisi l'occasion de lui montrer que vous étiez toujours resté le même.

-Exactement, mais sachez que je m'en veux de faire souffrir tout ce monde, en particulier vous... Mais je ne peux pas m'excuser pour des raisons évidentes!

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, un jour tout le monde vous reconnaîtra comme vous êtes réellement, et vous pardonnera ce que vous avez été obligé de faire ou dire.

Le silence régnait à nouveau dans la pièce faiblement éclairée.

-Moi en ce qui me concerne c'est déjà fait, ajouta Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux.

Severus fit de même et prit de nouveau sa main. ££

-Merci, dit-il dans un souffle. Je suis, je suis vraiment désolé de me comporter comme le dernier des imbéciles...

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Décidément, reprit Severus d'une voix douce, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se retrouver comme ça à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve seul.

Tous les deux eurent un petit rire mais sans pour autant se lâcher.

-Vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir Hermione... ou bien vos amis vont se demander où vous êtes passé. Proposa Severus après quelques instants de silence.

La concernée serra encore plus son étreinte et répondit:

-Non! Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Les autres doivent déjà être couchés et j'ai ma chambre personnelle. Personne ne verra que je ne suis pas encore rentré...

-Mais vous ne voulez quand même pas dormir ici, s'exclama Severus. Vous savez très bien que je n'aie pas le droit!

A cet instant Hermione releva la tête et son visage ne fut plus qu'à un ou deux centimètres de celui de Severus.

-Je veux rester avec vous, je vous en prie.

Severus parut troublé par le ton suppliant qu'elle avait employé et par son regard si hypnotisant. Il poussa donc un soupir d'abdication. Hermione eu alors un sourire triomphant.

Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, et Hermione sentait le souffle chaud de l'homme qui lui faisait face... Il tendit une main vers son visage et lui caressa la joue. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur l'autre joue. Le cœur de la jeune préfète accéléra la cadence.

--------------------

------

--

-

£ Je pense qu'en Angleterre, ils ne doivent pas boire beaucoup de café!

££ mais c'est devenu une habitude avec eux!

-----------------

RAR

Mikishine: eh ben dis donc, quand tu review c'est pas pour rien toi! (I LOVE YOU) Oui je sais que le site merde de tps en tps mais ça je n'y peux rien! Pour ce qui est du rapprochement ron/hermione , comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime bien compliquer un peu; tu verra bien ce qui se passera. Je te rassure quand même, étant donné que c'est un Sev/Herm, il y a de forte chance pour qu'ils soient ensemble non? Moi non plus de toute façon je n'aime pas Ron/Herm. Si je l'ai raproche c'est peut-être perce que je suis un peu sado sur les bords...

Genny79: Vi je sais bien que le chp 9 n'était pas le meilleur et j'espère que celui-là à compensé! Pour ce qui est du reste de la fic je n'en dis pas plus! Merci pour la review!

Vipi: tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite, je trouve l'idée que Sev puisse devenir alcoolo pas mal, mais ça n'aurait pas ça place dans cette fic. Quand à l'humour il n'est pas vraiment présent dans cette fic, dsl...

Redbohemian: Tut tut pas touche à MON Sevie! Mais je crois qu'il est entre bonnes mains avec Hermione (niark niark niark)

Sarkness: merci bcp. Je n'ai moi-même pas encore acquis la notion de patience alors je te comprends!

Luffynette: merci

Blade: Merci! Hermione a peut-être été méchante mais Sevie aussi!


	11. chapitre 11

Bon je sais que j'ai été un peu logue mais bon... Voilà le 11° chapitre.

Bonne lecture

--------------------------------------------

Severus se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée du lieu ou il se trouvait, mais une chose était sûr, il n'était pas dans son lit et, chose surprenante, il n'était pas seul ! Les yeux légèrement entrouverts, Severus aperçu et reconnu la personne qui n'était pas sensé être avec lui, à ses côtés, dans son appartement... Severus poussa un long soupir en se remémorant, en même temps, les événements de la veille. Elle était une fois de plus dans ses bras, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Son visage était si près du sien qu'il pouvait y voir tous ses moindres détails: les lignes fines de cette physionomie parfaite donnaient à Severus l'envie de toutes les parcourir avec sa main. Malheureusement, à peine eut- il posé un doigt sur une de ses joue qu'il fut empêché d'aller plus loin. En effet, deux magnifiques yeux couleur noisette fixaient à présents ses propres yeux noirs d'ébène ...

Hermione était réveillée depuis peu de temps. Elle se rappelait très bien du lieu dans lequel elle était et surtout avec qui elle était... Elle sentait son regard sur elle mais n'en était pas gênée pour autant. Elle aurait voulut rester comme ça encore longtemps, mais le contact de la main de Severus sur sa peau l'avait surprise, ce qui avait pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Le choc qu'elle avait ressentit lors de ce contact n'était rien comparé à celui qu'elle eut lorsqu'elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ces abîmes profondément noirs. Elle sentait toujours ce souffle chaud sur son visage, le même que celui d'hier, lorsque les lèvres de Severus avaient effleuré sa peau. A ce souvenir, les joues d'Hermione se teintèrent légèrement de rose. Severus, voyant le trouble de la préfète, retira sa main qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ils continuèrent à se regarder comme ça pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Severus prenne la parole.

-Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour tous les eux que vous repartiez dans votre chambre. Sinon je n'ose même pas penser à ce que vos petits camarades pourraient bien s'imaginer...

Tous deux esquissèrent un sourire et Hermione se releva pour permettre à son professeur d'en faire autant. La température fraîche du matin la fit frissonner. Décidant que plus vite elle serait rentrer, moins elle aurait de chance de trouver quelqu'un debout, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte des appartements de son maître de potions. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la clenche, elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Severus était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte du petit salon et restait là, à la regarder partir. Hermione baissa les yeux, tourna la tête, ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir en fermant doucement la porte.

---------------

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore regardait sa pensine en fronçant les sourcils. Le souvenir de la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec la directrice des Gryffondor apparut à la surface, et on entendit les paroles de Minerva McGonagall, apparemment inquiète de ce qu'elle avait vu:

-Je vous assure Albus que je n'ai pas eu de visions! Et j'aurais réellement aimé que cela soit le cas, mais j'ai clairement vu Severus main dans la main avec Miss Granger et la conduire vers ses appartements!

Minerva était encore choqué par cette vision. Mais apparemment son directeur ne l'était pas autant quelle. Il s'était contenté d'affiché une expression de surprise face à cette révélation, mais pas au bord de l'indignation comme l'était son professeur.

Dumbledore alla remettre la pensine dans son armoire et revînt s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il soupira en repensant à cette fichue prophétie des amants. Il avait deviné que deux de ses élèves, qui étaient totalement opposés, termineront une guerre en s'associant –non, plutôt en s'unissant! La seule chose dont il était sûr concernant ces deux élèves c'était que l'un était à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serpentard (opposition oblige!). Depuis qu'il avait eu connaissance de cette prophétie, c'est à dire depuis qu'il était directeur, Dumbledore n'avait cessé de surveiller tout rapprochement entre deux élèves de ces maisons. Il y avait eu de nombreuses occasions depuis tout ce temps, mais aucune d'elles ne s'était révélée la bonne. Aujourd'hui pourtant Albus Dumbledore semblait avoir une autre occasion; et là, difficile de trouver plus opposé! Si cette fois-ci était la bonne, Dumbledore voyait bien mieux pourquoi cette "alliance" devra être cachée aux yeux de tous. Albus ne le devinait que trop bien...

----

Hermione était donc retourner dans sa chambre peut avant que les premiers lève-tôt ne descendent dans la salle commune; ce qui lui avait évité de nombreuses questions de leur part!

Ce matin là, Hermione ne fut guère attentive au cour de Binns et ne nota rien de l'heure. Elle se sentit vaguement coupable à l'idée que Ron et Harry n'auront pas ce cours à recopier à la fin de l'année, mais après tout ils n'avaient qu'à écouter eux-même! La matinée passa extrêmement vite pour Hermione qui était dans les nuages la plupart du temps –ce qui lui valut une remarque de la part de McGonagall, plus sèche que d'habitude mais ça elle n'y fit pas attention: elle se contenta seulement de mieux se concentrer sur le cailloux qu'il fallait transformer en coccinelle.

Ce n'est que lorsque midi arriva qu'Hermione prit conscience d'une chose; le premier cour de l'après-midi était Potions! Elle se demanda alors quelle serai l'attitude de son professeur face à elle.

-L'indifférence, comme d'habitude! Soupira-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Mione, la questionna Ron.

-Rien... Rien du tout, répondit-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle avait pensé tout haut.

Voyant qu'elle ne touchait pas à son assiette, Ron restait sceptique mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

C'est légèrement angoissé qu'Hermione s'installa devant son chaudron cet après-midi là. Elle n'avait cependant remarqué aucun changement d'attitude envers elle de la part de Severus.

-Bien! Qui peut me dire en quoi consiste la potion d'aujourd'hui?

Cette fois-ci Hermione fut la seule à lever sa main. Severus ne la regarda pas pour autant, sachant très bien ce qu'il en était.

-Mlle Je-Sais-Tout, au rapport! S'exclama-t-il mécaniquement.

Les Serpentard ricanèrent comme à leur habitude. Mais seule Pansy Parkinson semblait prête à s'écrouler sous sa table tellement elle riait.

-La ferme Parkinson! S'exclama Severus.

Tous se calmèrent immédiatement, stupéfaits.

Severus restait immobile devant son bureau, ne sachant pas comment réagir; il venait de réprimander une élève de sa maison, et qui plus est en faveur d'une élève de la maison "adverse".

Au travail fut les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer avant de se retourner et de s'installer derrière son bureau.

-On ne sait toujours pas à quoi sert cette potion! Monsieur!

Severus jeta un regard noir à Harry qui venait de faire cette remarque.

-Vous n'avez qu'à lire votre manuel Potter! Cinq points de moins.

-Et pourquoi? S'emporta Harry. Je n'ai fait que poser une question!

-Parce que le fait que vous posiez la question montre que vous ne savez pas votre cour Potter. Tout simplement!

-Dans ce cas enlevez cinq points à tous ceux qui ne savent pas leur leçon. En n'oubliant pas ces imbéciles de Serpentard.

Cette fois-ci c'était Hermione qui avait parlé. Elle était en colère contre son professeur. En effet, après sang de bourbe, Mlle Je-Sais-Tout était l'insulte qui la touchait le plus. Severus fut bien obligé de tourner son regard vers elle et, sous les huées des Gryffondor et les rires des Serpentard, de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Granger, répondit-il d'un ton froid et menaçant, étant donné que je ne peux pas vous coller une fois de plus, vous resterez plus longtemps en retenue ce soir.

Sur ce, il lança un regard noir à ses élèves, signe pour eux qu'ils devaient commencer leur travail.

Drago Malfoy regardait d'un air satisfait son maître des potions, puis Hermione d'un air dédaigneux…

-----------

Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, Hermione se rendit aux cachots à 20h30. Mais cette fois-ci un mot, qui aurait parut bizarre si une personne autre que notre préfète en chef l'avait lut, était affiché sur la porte:

Framboise-Pamplemouse?

Hermione chercha quelques instants la signification de ce message, puis se rappela que le thé que Severus lui avait offert hier était aromatisé framboise-pamplemouse. Comprenant ce que ça impliquait, Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter: la retenue ne s'effectuerait pas dans les cachots mais dans ses appartements! Hermione essaya de se rappeler le chemin qu'ils avaient fait la veille et fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle se repérait dans ce labyrinthe. Bientôt elle se retrouva devant la même porte qu'hier et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement laissant apparaître son maître des potions.

-Entrez, dit-il d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle suivit donc Severus qui la conduisit au même endroit que la dernière fois. Hermione s'installa sur le canapé, se demandant toujours en quoi consistait la retenue. Severus, qui s'était absenté une petite minute, revînt avec deux tasses desquelles s'échappait une odeur de framboise-pamplemouse.

-Excusez-moi professeur, dit-elle après un petit instant de silence, mais en quoi consiste ma retenue exactement?

Severus but une gorgée de son thé et posa la tasse sur la petite table en bois. Il la regarda, un sourire en coin et dit d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder calme.

-Vous n'êtes pas ici pour une retenue Miss Granger!

Hermione le regarda avec une expression très proche de celle qu'elle avait eu hier, ce qui eu pour effet de faire encore plus sourire Severus.

-Je... Je vous ai fait venir ici pour...

Severus prit une profonde inspiration; il était assez difficile pour lui de dire ça étant donné qu'il ne le disait pas aussi souvent que Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor . Hermione attendait qu'il finisse sa phrase, retenant son souffle.

-Je voudrai m'excuser!

Severus fut soulager et Hermione surprise.

-Pardon?

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que vous détestez quand quelqu'un vous dit ça. En particulier moi...

Hermione se remit de sa surprise mais ne dît pas un mot. Elle était venue ici pour une retenue et elle recevait des excuses!

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien Severus se sentit mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulut faire ou dire autre chose; mais quoi?

-Je sais... que vous me détestez depuis votre première année, mais... (Severus inspira un grand coup) il faut me comprendre. Je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir ou quoique ce soit d'autre... Et puis...Malfoy surveille tous mes faits et gestes: si j'ai la moindre attitude favorable envers un élève autre que Serpentard, surtout Gryffondor, j'aurai une remarque de la part du Seigneur des Ténébres... Et...

Severus sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que le souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort lui revenait en tête. Ce soir-là Severus n'avait soi-disant pas put obtenir d'informations pour lui et il en avait été très contrarié. De plus, les soupçons du maître vis-à-vis de son Mangemort ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur. Severus avait alors reçu le Doloris le plus puissant qu'il n'ai jamais eu à subir. Si puissant qu'il s'en souvenait encore...

Il allait continuer ses excuses quand Hermione posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Elle avait bien vu le trouble du Maître des Potions et s'était dit qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre de justifications concernant son acte. Alors elle lui dit dans un murmure qui provoqua une drôle de sensation chez Severus:

-Je vous ai déjà pardonné.

Elle enleva sa main et Severus, irrésistiblement, prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et le rapprocha du sien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes un court instant, exprimant toute sa gratitude envers celle qui la comprenait si bien.

Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux étaient le plus étonné. Ils restaient dans cette même position: leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hermione fut la première à réagir:

-Je crois que je ferai mieux de repartir tout de suite. Je dirai que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je suis revenue plus tôt que prévue. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Alors qu'elle s'était déjà levée et s'apprêtait à partir, Severus la retînt par le bras.

-Non! La supplia-t-il. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui vous le demande; ne me laissez pas!

Hermione, dépassée par la tournure des évènements, ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec nous? Je ne comprends rien du tout! Dit-elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Si je le savais croyez-moi que je vous le dirai, mais...

Severus la prit dans ses bras, l'attirant contre lui comme si ça vie en dépendait

-...mais je ne comprends pas plus que toi...

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau nue de son cou, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire frissonner.

-Reste...

-Et pourquoi devrai-je rester? Murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi est-tu resté la dernière fois?

-Parce que...

-...

-...je n'en sais rien!

Le silence s'installa, une fois de plus.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé?

-Parce que... Pour vous remercier...et...

-...

-Parce que j'en avais envie, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Cette réponse surprit autant Hermione que Severus, qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir dit ça. Ce n'était pas faux, au contraire c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai, mais Severus gardait toujours ses sentiments au fond de lui, et dévoilé son envie d'embrasser une de ses élèves n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme... Quand à Hermione on imagine sa surprise face à cette déclaration!

-Très bien, reprit-elle, je reste!

Elle se remit assise et, peut-être par une nouvelle habitude, mécaniquement, se retrouva dans les bras de son maître des potions.

Ils ne se dirent pas un mot de plus, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

Tout comme Severus, Hermione restait pensive face à ces deux derniers jours, durant lesquels un bon nombre de questions étaient venues demander des réponses. Des questions d'ordre affectif, cela va s'en dire!

Severus avait instinctivement commencé à passer sa main dans les cheveux de la préfète. Son autre main était posée sur le bas du dos de cette dernière, à présent couché sur le canapé, et par la même occasion sur Severus...

Au bout d'un moment, Severus entama la conversation: Le sujet variait assez souvent, passant de la difficulté qu'il avait eu lors de la fabrication du polynectard, au temps qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui et qu'il ferai demain, ou encore au prochain match de Quidditch qui opposera Serpentard à Gryffondor.

----------------

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile. Non seulement parce qu'ils s'étaient endormis assez tardivement –les sujets de discussion s'étant presque tous épuisés, mais aussi parce que Hermione et Severus se trouvaient dans un état de plénitude totale, et qu'à leur réveil, aucun des deux n'avait envie de quitter l'autre. Néanmoins il fallait bien descendre de ce petit nuage, et sortir affronter la réalité. Le Vendredi soir se passa de la même manière, sans qu'aucun problème ne soit venu troubler cette tranquillité.

Le Samedi soir, Hermione s'apprêtait, comme tous les soirs précédents, à aller effectuer sa "retenue" avec Severus, quand Ron l'interpella.

-Eh Hermione!

-Oui? Dit-elle en se retournant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer le tableau de la grosse Dame.

-Où est-ce que tu vas?

-Eh bien en retenue! répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Mais...On est Samedi, et on est en vacances!

#Bouleeeeeeeeeeeeette!#

Les vacances lui étaient complètement sorties de l'esprit.

-En fait on à eu cour ce matin, donc je pense que Snape considère que nous ne sommes pas encore en vacances... Si ce n'est pas le cas il me renverra!

#Joli rattrapage.#

-Ah...Bon!

Sur ce elle sortit de la salle, croisant d'autres Gryffondor au passage.

En chemin, elle se demanda si son professeur n'avait pas lui aussi pensé qu'elle ne viendrait pas ce soir. Elle chassa cette idée de la tête et s'enfonça résolument dans les profondeurs du labyrinthe souterrain.

----------------

-Vous passez vos vacances à Poudlard? Questionna Severus alors qu'ils étaient, comme à leur habitude, confortablement installé dans le canapé.

-Oui! Et vous?

-Oh je pense que j'irai faire un petit tour de temps en temps au Squard Grimmaurd, mais je resterai principalement ici!

Tous les deux affichaient à présent un petit sourire qu'ils essayaient vainement de dissimuler: ils se verront tout de même durant ces deux semaines! Après un moment de silence, Hermione posa une question qui la démangeait depuis un certain temps:

-Monsieur?

-Mmmh

-Vous... Est-ce vous viendrez au bal... à Noël?

-Je... Je pense que oui! Je suis Directeur d'une des maisons, donc je suis en quelque sorte obligé d'y aller, même si ce n'est pas longtemps.

Le silence retomba, chassant toute tentative de conversation sur ce sujet: un silence emplit de non-dits!

Ils se mirent ensuite à parler de Quidditch: le match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard avait eu lieu la veille (Gryffondor l'avait emporté avec 260 points contre 130). Ils avaient déjà refait tout le match hier soir mais cette fois-ci ils essayaient d'évaluer les chances des différentes équipes pour la suite de la saison. Au début, Hermione ne voulait pas trop se pencher sur le sujet, non seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas une très grande fan, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne savait pas quelle attitude le directeur des Serpentard pouvait avoir face à un Gryffondor, le soir de la défaite de sa maison. Mais ses doutes avaient vite été effacés quand elle s'était aperçut que Severus n'avait aucune intention de passer sa frustration sur elle. Mieux encore; raconter par lui, le Quidditch semblait beaucoup plus intéressant pour Hermione qu'il ne lui avait parut auparavant. Il s'avérait qu'il était un mordu de ce sport, qu'il avait connu dans sa petite enfance: il en connaissait autant, sinon plus, que Harry et Ron sur l'Histoire du Quidditch ainsi que sur les différentes techniques utilisées.

C'est avec résignation qu'Hermione ferma la porte des appartements de Severus Snape le lendemain matin.

Severus resta dans ses pensées quelques secondes, jusqu'au moment où sa marque devint brûlante.

Lord Voldemort l'appelait.

---------------

-------

---

Bon, je sais (du moins je me doute) que vous vous attendiez à une "conclusion" pour nos deux tourtereaux, mais je n'avais toujours pas envie de les caser maintenant! Je suis dsl de vous faire attendre (non là j'déconne!)

RAR;

Blade; pour les choses sérieuses va falloir attendre encore un peu, mais pour les câlins t'es servi! Merci et patience (y'en a plus pour longtemps)

M4r13; bizarre le pseudo! Mais bienv'nu dans le cercle des reviewers de la pda (complètement taré! Moi? Mais pas du tout!) Je trouve aussi qu'ils sont craquants ensemble! (stt lui! Sevie en force!)

Redbohemian; comme tu dis; je bave devant mon écran à chaque relecture (c'est pour ça qu'vois pas les fautes, je suis trop déconcentrée! Lol!) Et pour ce chapitre là encore plus!

Sarkness; moi non plus j'vais pas changer de réplique; THANK YOU FOR REVIEW!

Jwulee; moi c'que j'adore c'est ton pseudo! Y vient d'où exactement! Merci pour la review!

Ripper de la Blackstaff; toujours aussi direct toi! Et ben oui c'est dégeu d'arrêter là et j'en suis fière (niark niark niark) . C'est vrai k'le site merde pas mal en ce moment. J'ai d'ailleurs mis deux jours pour mettre ce chapitre parce qu'il voulait pas le prendre (va savoir pkoi!) Pour la réponse à ta question; ça va venir dans deux chapitre (normalement) JE NE DIS PLUS RIEN!

Genny 79; Merci, moi aussi j'ai mieux aimé celui d'après et j'espère que celui-là t'as plût!

---------------------------

Si y en a ke ça intéresse, j'ai fait un chapitre unique sur la mort des potter et qui s'intitule "Nuit d'horreur" Ca fait un bout de temps qu'elle y est mais comme je n'ai qu'une review je suis un peu tristounette! Voilà! Ce n'est bien sûr une obligation pour personne! (je précise au cas où vous vous sentiriez obligé!)


	12. chapitre 12

Me revoici pour un douzième chapitre qui s'est fait attendre. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je suis vraiment dsl pour ça mais malheureusement je pense que ça va être sensiblement pareil pour les chapitres suivants. Eh oui, je n'en ai plus un en réserve. Il va donc falloir prendre votre mal en patience et réprimer pour certain votre pulsion meurtrière envers ma personne.

En attendant, voilà de quoi patienter un peu! Bonne lecture!

---------------------

---

"L'attaque de Gringotts s'effectuera demain matin, à l'ouverture de la banque."

L'ordre avait été donné par Voldemort il y avait à peine une demi-heure. Cinq minutes plus tard, Severus avait transplané et avait été en informé Dumbledore aussitôt. Le directeur, tout comme son fidèle espion, semblait soucieux face à cette nouvelle. En effet, auparavant Voldemort informait ses mangemorts d'une attaque au moins une semaine à l'avance. Alors qu'ici c'était la veille! Que signifiait ce changement de tactique? Dumbledore n'en avait aucune idée, contrairement à Severus qui avait sa petite opinion sur le sujet. Si ses impressions étaient les bonnes il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau en tant que mangemort... Mais ça, il ne le dirait à Dumbledore pour rien au monde! S'il lui en faisait part, le sage directeur n'accepterait pas de laisser Severus se représenter devant Voldemort une fois de plus. Mais Severus n'avait que faire de cette épée de Damoclès qui menaçait au-dessus de sa tête. A ses yeux, sa contribution pour l'Ordre était loin d'être suffisante pour se faire pardonner ses erreurs passées. Severus irait jusqu'au bout, userait tous ses moyens, toute son énergie pour s'acquitter pleinement de sa dette. Et encore... Seule sa propre mort pourrait effacer totalement les fautes qu'il avait commit.

La Mort!

Severus l'avait souvent frôlé d'assez près, mais là, il courrait droit dans ses bras. Mais à chaque fois que Dumbledore lui avait proposé de cesser son rôle d'espion, Severus avait obstinément répondu non. A chaque fois qu'il répondait à cette question, il s'approchait un peu plus de la porte de la demeure du Diable... Et aujourd'hui, il était arrivé devant cette porte, près à frapper et à voir apparaître la créature immonde qui le punira de tous ses pêchés. L'Enfer approchait à grand pas; il pouvait déjà sentir la chair roussie de tous les damnés, de tous les êtres condamnés à la souffrance parce qu'ils avaient fait souffrir dans l'autre monde... Severus le sentait bien; il allait sortir de ce purgatoire terrestre qu'est le monde réel pour aller continuer d'expier ses fautes dans le purgatoire divin...

---------------

Dumbledore avait convoqué L'Ordre en urgence, vers les huit heures du matin. Hermione se dirigeait donc vers le bureau directorial, accompagné de Ron et Harry.

Une fois installés, le directeur leur expliqua la situation et commença, avec tous les autres membres, à élaborer un plan.

Hermione écoutait d'un air distrait ce qui se disait autour d'elle. Une phrase, que Dumbledore avait prononcé un peu plus tôt, avait attiré toute son attention.

"Je ne sais pas, et Severus non plus, le pourquoi de ce changement! Mais ce dont il faut nous préoccuper pour l'instant et de savoir comment nous allons contrer cette attaque!"

Le début de cette phrase avait été comme un éclair dans l'esprit d'Hermione, qui se rappela une phrase prononcée par son professeur de potions il n'y a pas si longtemps:

" En fait, lors de la dernière réunion de mangemort, Voldemort m'a parut soupçonneux vis-à-vis de ma prétendue entière dévotion envers lui."

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise de renoncer! Hermione attendit donc avec impatience que la réunion soit finie. Quand Dumbledore annonça enfin que tout le monde pouvait partir, Hermione s'empressa de se diriger vers les escaliers. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle passa la gargouille qu'elle entendit Harry l'appeler et la rejoindre d'un pas précipité, suivit de près par Ron.

-Pourquoi es-tu partis si vite? Tu pourrais au moins nous attendre.

-Oh! Excusez-moi les garçons, dit-elle, confuse, mais il faut absolument que j'aille à la bibliothèque. C'est urgent!

-Ah bon! S'exclama Ron. Ben ... dans ce cas tu nous rejoins à la salle commune dès que tu as fini!

Sur ce Hermione partit d'un côté, tandis que les deux autres Gryffondor partaient de l'autre. Dans sa tête, Hermione se félicitait d'avoir toujours cette excuse sous la main. Bien que décidé à faire tous les efforts possibles pour leurs études, le mot "bibliothèque" faisait plus que jamais fuir les deux garçons, plus particulièrement durant une période de vacances.

Cependant, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de rendre une petite visite à Mrs Pince. Elle se dirigea plutôt dans les profondeurs du château et se retrouva bien vite devant les appartements de Severus Snape. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper mais la porte s'ouvrit avant que sa main n'ait pu la toucher.

-Je vous attendais Miss Granger. Entrez!

Hermione, pas le moins intimidé du monde par son maître des potions, avança jusqu'au milieu du bureau puis se plaça juste devant lui, lui faisant face d'un air déterminé.

-IL SAIT! Il sait que vous êtes un espion, ou du moins il veut en avoir la confirmation demain. Si Dumbledore est au courant d'une bataille qui a été prévu la veille, c'est forcément qu'un mangemort l'a trahit! Et il saura que ce mangemort c'est vous!

-Peut-être! Et alors? Répondit calmement Severus. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne!

Il se dirigeait maintenant, peut-être par habitude, vers le canapé de la pièce d'à côté. Hermione prit place à côté de lui, outré par ses paroles indifférentes. Il allait certainement se faire tuer et lui, il considérait ce fait avec un détachement déconcertant.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça professeur! C'est du suicide pur et simple!

-Je vais encore devoir me répéter; Je le sais et je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne!

-COMMENT CA? VOUS NE CROYEZ TOUT DE MEME PAS QUE JE VAIS VOUS LAISSER PARTIR A L'ABATTOIR SANS RIEN DIRE!

Hermione était véritablement hors d'elle! Severus commençait à avoir un tout petit doute ...

-Vous n'allez pas prévenir Dumbledore? Lui demanda-t-il, soucieux.

-Bien sûr que si que je vais aller le prévenir! Vous en avez de bonnes vous!

-Miss Granger vous êtes prié de ne pas vous adresser à un professeur de cette façon! Dit Severus en reprenant son ton autoritaire.

-Mais je m'en fiche bien que vous soyez professeur! Parce que demain vous ne serez plus rien du tout! Voldemort voudra vous tuer pour l'avoir trahi.

Severus savait déjà tout ça. Il s'y était préparé depuis bien longtemps.

-Comprenez-moi bien Miss Granger. Il faut que j'aille me battre demain! Vous n'imaginez pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment!

-Que voulez–vous dire?

Hermione était de plus en plus déconcerté par son attitude. De son côté, Severus cherchait les mots pour pouvoir s'expliquer. Comment lui faire comprendre quelque chose de si compliqué que même lui ne savait pas trop quoi faire ?

-Je... Il y a 20 ans, quand j'ai changé de camps et que j'ai commencé à être un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre... j'étais encore très jeune... je voulais à tout pris me racheter, et être considéré comme quelqu'un qui à contribué à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai cependant dû faire tous les sacrifices pour jouer mon rôle d'agent double. Et lorsqu'il a été "vaincu", j'ai pensé que je pourrais enfin avoir la vie que je voulais. Malheureusement, il s'est avéré que beaucoup de monde m'a rejeté, sous prétexte que je portais la Marque des Ténèbres... Je n'ai été qu'un héros de l'ombre, contrairement à tous les autres qui ont été acclamé, contrairement à ceux qui sont morts et qui ont été remercié et aussi décoré. Tout le monde avait eu droit à la reconnaissance du monde sorcier... alors que moi j'ai été dénigré, décrié! Bien sûr les membres de l'Ordre savaient ce que j'avais fait et l'ont dit aux gens, aux juges. Dumbledore a même essayé de faire passer l'idée que j'avais été Mangemort parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. Mais je n'ai pas voulu qu'il mente pour moi...

-Mais... Pourquoi vous ont-ils traités comme ça? Vous étiez du bon côté!

Severus eu un rire froid et désabusé.

-Je ne l'ai pas été dès le début. Et les gens ne voient que ce qui ne va pas chez une personne! Ils m'ont collé une étiquette "Mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours" sur le front. Et je n'ai pas pu m'en débarrasser...

-Mais c'est très loin; c'était il y à 20 ans! Reprit Hermione. Les mentalités ont évoluées. Bon peut-être pas énormément, ajouta-t-elle devant l'expression de Severus, mais je suis sûr que les gens réagiront différemment!

-Personne ne me pardonnera! Même vous, qui me dîtes pourtant que vous l'avez déjà fait, gardez du mépris et du dégoût pour ce que j'ai fait.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, reprit Hermione d'un ton calme.

-NON!

Hermione avait sursauté et sa surprise s'affichait sur son visage, tandis que Severus s'était levé et s'appuyait désormais sur le corps de la cheminée.

-Vous ne me pardonneriez pas si vous saviez le nombre d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants que j'ais tué, torturé...

Il était à présent agenouillé sur le sol et couvrait son visage de ses mains, cachant ainsi les larmes qu'il avait vainement essayé de retenir. Hermione, la gorge nouée, s'agenouilla à son tour à côté de lui, et écarta lentement ses mains de son visage.

-Non, ne me touchez pas! gémit-il d'une voix faible.

Mais Hermione n'avait que faire de ses supplications et, à l'inverse des recommandations de son professeur, l'attira contre elle. Severus ne fut pas choqué par cet acte de familiarité, qui était devenu assez courant entre eux. Mais d'habitude, c'était lui qui consolait la jeune préfète et non le contraire! Cependant, il ne s'en formalisa pas et passa ses bras autour d'elle, resserrant encore plus leur étreinte. C'est alors qu'il laissa ses émotions le submerger pour la première fois de sa vie. Severus Snape pleurait pour la première fois depuis une éternité...

Hermione était pour le moins surprise par le comportement de l'implacable Maître des cachots, même si elle ne devrait pas vraiment l'être. Après tout, son professeur était aussi un être humain, et aucun être humain ne peut garder autant d'émotions pour lui tout seul! La jeune Gryffondor ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire: elle se contentait de maintenir Severus contre elle, passant à son tour ses mains dans son dos, dans le but de l'apaiser. Elle savait que pour elle s'était une méthode efficace, alors pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas sur son professeur?

Au bout d'un moment, cela semblait avoir fait de l'effet; les larmes ne coulaient plus des yeux chargés de tristesse et de regrets de son enseignant. Severus reprit la parole dans un faible murmure.

-Je hais tout ce monde. Je hais tout le monde!

Hermione, surprise par ses paroles, ne répondit rien et attendit...

-Je hais ce "Maître" et ses Mangemorts, qui se croient supérieur aux autres parce qu'ils ont un "sang-pur". Je hais leur arrogance et leur pouvoir de répandre la douleur... Je hais tous ces gens qui me prennent en pitié parce qu'ils savent ce que je suis, les membres de l'Ordre... Je hais les gens qui me méprisent parce que j'ai cette marque... Je hais ces petits cons de fils et filles de mangemorts qui sont en admirations devant moi parce qu'ils pensent que je suis comme leurs parents...

Severus leva alors la tête pour regarder Hermione. Il leva une main qui vînt lui caresser la joue. Ces yeux étaient encore humides...

-Et je te hais toi! Dit-il à son élève, abasourdie. Je te hais parce que tu as détruit tous ces murs que j'avais dressés autour de moi, et qui me protégeaient de tous sentiments... de toute souffrance! Mais tu as fait tomber ce mur, aussi facilement que si c'était un château de cartes.

Severus se redressa légèrement, et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Hermione, elle, pleurait, tellement elle était perdue. Severus essuya ces larmes de sa main et dit dans un souffle:

-Je te hais Hermione... Je te hais parce que je t'aime!

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un gros coup de massue et son esprit n'arrivait pas à refaire surface.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que ses lèvres étaient maintenant contre celles de son professeur... Mais lorsqu'elle eu reprit contenance, elle eu un mouvement de recul. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, gênés... Hermione ne savait absolument pas comment réagir! Elle fit donc la seule chose dont elle avait véritablement envie à ce moment: elle mit ses bras autour de lui et posa, à son tour, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Severus ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était ces lèvres collées aux siennes et ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Rien d'autre que cette chaleur qui l'envahissait alors que cette langue s'insinuait timidement, tendrement, en lui, frôlant la sienne. Plus rien ne comptait pour eux, mis à part qu'ils réalisaient un désir enfouit au plus profond d'eux même depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop longtemps...

Severus allait peut-être partir en Enfer le lendemain, mais là, il était au Paradis!

# NON! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT! #

Brusquement, Severus s'arracha de l'étreinte de la jeune Gryffondor, qui ne parût pas blessé mais intrigué par le comportement de son professeur. Face à son regard inquisiteur, il préféra détourner les yeux des siens.

-Excusez-moi, je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise. Il vaut mieux que vous partiez maintenant.

Hermione n'avait cependant aucune envie de lui obéir.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez embrassé mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Et je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je m'y sentais obligé mais parce que j'en avais envie!

Cette déclaration fût suivit du silence le plus lourd qu'ils aient connu. Mais Severus ne voulait pas céder. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle; il devait réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé, à ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire...

-Partez tout de suite Miss Granger. Dit-il d'un ton sec qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser.

Hermione s'était à présent levé mais n'était pas décidé à partir. Elle lui prit son visage entre ses deux mains, l'obligeant ainsi à la regarder, et dit:

-Pourquoi me repoussez-vous alors que vous venez de dire que vous m'aimiez?

-Mais tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas vous aimer, répondit-il d'une voix douce et suppliante. Je souffre par le simple fait que je puisse vous regarder sans avoir le droit de vous toucher... Je... Je n'ai pas le droit; ni légal ni moral...

-Pourquoi? Seulement parce que vous êtes mon professeur? Mais c'est absurde!

Severus rit devant l'air incrédule de son élève.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai 22 ans de plus que toi! Je... Je pourrais être ton père!

-Mais vous n'êtes pas mon père, s'écria-t-elle. Mon père et mort!

Severus, se rendant compte de son erreur ne parvint même pas à riposter. Ils restèrent tous deux planté dans le petit salon, s'observant mutuellement. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes que Severus reprit finalement la parole.

-Part Hermione! Je... Je ne t'aime pas! Ce n'est... qu'une simple attirance passagère...

Severus avait du mal à contrôler sa voix pour ne pas qu'elle tremble. Ce qu'il disait était totalement faux bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas ce permettre de faire autrement!

Mais Hermione ne parut pas choqué par ces propos. Au contraire, elle s'avança doucement vers lui et lui caressa sa joue avec sa main, le regardant avec tendresse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens?

Severus ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de sa peau avec la sienne.

-Parce que je veux que tu me repousse, que te me rejette!

Puis il ouvra ses yeux, saisissant la main qui le faisait avoir des frissons dans tout son corps.

-Je veux que te me déteste Hermione. Je t'en supplie, ne rend pas les choses encore plus compliquées!

Tous deux étaient au bord des larmes, essayant de ne pas craquer. Leur gorge était serrée et leur cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite.

-Non Severus! Reprit Hermione.

Severus sentit son cœur fondre lorsqu'elle prononça son nom. Il sut à cet instant qu'il avait perdu! Qu'il était perdu...

Hermione prit son visage entre ses et dit quelque chose que Severus n'oublierai jamais:

-Je ne peux pas te détester, ni te maudire, ni te mépriser: Je ne peux que t'aimer...

Hermione embrassa de nouveau Severus, qui répondit avec ferveur à ce baiser.

--------------------

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry et Ron attendaient Hermione: cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'elle était partit à la bibliothèque et ils commençaient à s'impatienter.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait de si urgent à faire dans cette maudite bibliothèque? S'énerva Ron.

-Comme d'habitude; travail, travail et encore travail, répondit Harry.

C'est à ce moment que Neville entra dans la salle d'un air contrarié.

-Salut vous deux! Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione? Ca fait une demi-heure que je la cherche; elle a emprunter un livre qu'il me faudrait pour l'exposé sur les vampires.

-Elle est partit à la bibliothèque il y a plus d'une heure.

-Ca ça m'étonnerais! S'exclama Neville. J'y suis allé il y a dix minutes, pensant la trouver là-bas, mais elle n'y était pas!

Ron et Harry se figèrent.

-Mais... reprit Ron. Elle nous a dit qu'elle y allait!

-Viens Ron! Poursuivit Harry. On va en avoir le cœur net!

Sur ce les deux Gryffondor se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir. Harry fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit la carte du Maraudeur.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Leurs yeux balayaient la carte de tous les côtés. Ce n'est qu'en regardant à l'emplacement des cachots qu'ils virent enfin le point qui indiquait la position d'Hermione. Non seulement leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais aussi quand ils virent qui l'accompagnait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec Snape? Demanda Ron.

------------------

Voilà! La fin est un peu nunuche mais bon... on fait ce qu'on peut!

Petit sondage avant les rar; quand aller vous sur ce site (jour et créneau horaire si possible) Zette pas obligé de rép. Mais c'est juste pour voir!

Bon, maintenant RAR:

Béré; Merci bcp. C'est vrai ki sont mignons ces deux là! Pour la question: dans le 13° ou 14° chapitre, je sais pas encore vu que je les ai pas encore écrit!

Sarkness; Non, Voldy ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche! Alors pourquoi voudrai-tu qu'il en fasse à Sévi? Nan mais là y s'en sort bien ( ça va pas être tt le tps le cas! ). Merci!

Miliem; Même réponse qu'à Sarkness. Merci pour avoir reviewé.

Redbohemian; Merci! La suite va malheureusement devoir se faire attendre.

Vivi; 220 x MERCI (j'ai pas le courage de tous les écrire alors ... ) J'espère que tu as autant aimé celui-là!


	13. chapitre 13

Bon là vous avez de la chance parce que le chapitre a mit moins de temps que prévu à s'écrire! (moi qui comptais encore une bonne semaine, je m'épate!)

Je suis dsl pour ceux à qui j'ai fait entendre que le lemon serait dans ce chapitre mais non! JE PEUX QUAND MEME VOUS ASSURER QUE LE LEMON SERA DANS LE CHAPITRE 14 ! Par contre je suis certaine que le chapitre sera plus long à venir que celui-là parce que j'ai du mal avec ce lemon que j'arrive pas à écrire!

J'AI ATTEINT LES 100 REVIEWS: I AM VERY HAPPY! Merci au passage à tous mes reviewers!

Bonne lecture!

Hermione se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Gryffondor en s'efforçant de cesser de faire couler les larmes de ses yeux rougis. La fin de leur entrevue lui revenait sans cesse dans la tête:

Flash back:

Hermione embrassa de nouveau Severus, qui répondit avec ferveur à ce baiser.

-Non! S'exclama-il en se détachant d'elle. J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas! Pars s'il te plait, nous n'avons pas le droit!

Elle baissa la tête et soupira:

-Alors promets-moi au moins que tu ne vas pas mourir demain!

-Je ne...

-Promets-le-moi Severus!

-Très bien! Je te le promets.

Hermione se tourna alors vers la porte et, sans un regard en arrière, courut en direction de la tour des Gryffondor.

Fin Flash Black.

En passant le portrait de la grosse Dame, elle aperçue Ron et Harry, assis dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Les regards qu'elle distingua dans leurs yeux ne lui parurent pas très rassurants.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, une fois arrivée à leur niveau.

-Ce qu'il y a, répondit Harry, c'est que Ron et moi nous demandions ce que tu faisais chez Snape alors que tu nous avais dit que tu allais à la bibliothèque!

-Pardon! S'exclama Hermione, interloquée.

-La carte du maraudeur nous a renseignée, poursuivit Ron.

#Bouleeeeeeeeeeeette! Que dis-je! ENORME bouleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeette! Vite Hermione réfléchit!

-Mais je ne fait que ça!

-Je voulais dire"intelligemment".

-Très drôle! #

-Ben... En fait j'ai simplement eu besoin d'un renseignement.. que je ne trouvais pas à la bibliothèque. Alors j'ai été lui demander!

-Oh mais on aurait très bien comprit si tu avais été le voir dans sa salle... Seulement, ce que Harry et moi nous te demandions quand on disait "chez" Snape, c'est ce que tu faisais dans ses "appartements" !

#Oups ! #

-C'est simplement parce que je ne l'ai pas trouvé à son bureau... J'ai croisé le baron Sanglant sur le chemin du retour et je me suis dis qu'il devait bien savoir où devait se trouver les appartements de Snape! C'est tout! fit Hermione comme si tout ce qui avait de plus naturel.

-Mouai, fit Ron, sceptique.

-De toute façon, s'énerva Hermione, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal et en quoi ça vous concerne!

Et elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre, laissant les deux garçons peu convaincu, mais résigné à ne pas en savoir plus. Elle resta seule un moment, jusqu'à ce que la faim se fasse sentir. Il était 12h30 et le repas était déjà commencé. Hermione n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer en en arrivant après tous les autres. Elle décida donc de faire un tour dans les cuisines du château. Mais alors que le portrait s'ouvrait pour la laisser sortir de la salle commune, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ginny. Celle-ci avait un avait un air un peu gêné.

-Salut Hermione, commença-t-elle. J'ai eu l'impression que ça n'allait pas fort d'après ce que les garçons m'ont raconté. Je me suis dis que tu voulais peut-être en parler!

Hermione s'apprêtait à nier cette impression mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Après tout il fallait bien qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre.

-Très bien! Mais il faut que j'aille aux cuisines en premier parce que je n'ai pas encore mangé.

Elles s'en allèrent donc rendre visite aux Elfes qui, comme à leur habitude et à la grande exaspération d'Hermione, se jetèrent aux pieds de leurs deux visiteurs. Elles prirent deux ou trois bricoles pour Hermione puis remontèrent dans la chambre de la préfète en chef.

-Alors? commença Hermione une fois qu'elle furent installé confortablement. Qu'est-ce qui est sensé se passer avec moi?

-Harry et Ron m'ont dit que tu t'étais énervé au sujet de Snape. Comme ils n'ont pas été plus précis j'ai supposé que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois...

-En fait oui et non! Répondit Hermione.

-Précise!

-"Non" dans le sens où je n'ai plus peur du tout de Snape et que je ne cherche plus à le fuir, et "Oui" dans le sens...

Hermione s'arrêta quelques instants, se demandant s'il était bien recommandé de faire part de ça à Ginny. Bien sûr que oui! Elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle!

-Eh bien dans le sens où ce serait plutôt le contraire qui se produit maintenant!

-Comment! S'exclama Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "le contraire" ?

Hermione inspira un grand coup, cherchant ses mots, essayant de trouver le courage pour aller jusqu'au bout.

-Je... je crois que je suis... en quelque sorte...

-Si tu pouvais être plus explicite ça m'arrangerait pas mal, ironisa son amie.

-Tu crois que c'est facile peut-être! Bon, en fait je ne suis plus aussi repoussé par lui qu'avant...

-Donc, tu veux dire que... tu serais plutôt attiré par lui que refoulé conclut Ginny, stupéfiée par cet aveu.

-Je sais que ça à l'air bizarre dit comme ça, dit précipitamment Hermione, mais oui, j'éprouve une certaine attirance envers lui!

Ginny ne put dissimuler sa surprise et, au plus grand regret d'Hermione, une certaine forme de dégoût sur son visage. Mais Ginny se reprit bien vite et afficha un air désolé.

-Excuse-moi Hermione mais je t'avoue que je suis vraiment surprise par ce que tu me racontes. Et.. j'ai du mal à imaginer que toi, ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, puisse être attiré par Snape!

-Je sais que ça paraît invraisemblable mais... une fois qu'on le connaît un peu plus, c'est à dire en tant qu'être humain et non en tant que professeur de potions, on s'aperçoit que c'est un homme sensible, gentil –bon peut-être pas avec tout le monde- et qui est essentiellement bon!

-Je veux bien te croire Hermione mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est quels sont tes véritables sentiments pour lui!

Hermione ne pouvait maintenant plus reculer. La question était posé et exigeait une réponse. Une réponse dont elle la véracité n'était même pas certaine.

-Je... je n'en sais rien répondit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son trouble. En fait, je crois que je l'aime bien...

Ginny fit un effort considérable pour ne pas éclater de rire à cet instant. Elle se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin. S'il y en avait une qui n'était pas dupe, c'était bien elle!

-Tu l'aimes... bien. Normal, sans plus quoi!

-Oh Ginny s'il te plait ne vas pas chercher les choses là où il n'y en a pas! Je l'aime bien un point c'est tout!

-C'est cela oui! (Qui se rappelle "Le Père Noël est une ordure" ? . - .)

-Ginny arrête ça tout de suite, intervînt Hermione d'un ton menaçant.

-Très bien mais je sais reconnaître une personne amoureuse quand j'en vois une!

-MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE LUI! S'exclama Hermione scandalisée. Je.. je...

-... l'aime!

Hermione abdiqua.

-Tu comptes faire quoi? Lui dire?

-C'est déjà fait!

-Et ben tu vois que tu l'aimes puisque... Attends... : Quoi! s'écria-t-elle au bout d'un moment de stupéfaction. Quand? Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit?

Hermione lui raconta donc sa matinée, en omettant cependant certains détails.

-Donc, si je comprends bien Severus Snape, actuel professeur des potions à Poudlard t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, puis tu lui as avoué à ton tour ton "penchant" pour lui et là il t'a chassé de ses appartements.

-C'est à peu près ça, répondit Hermione face au résumé un peu faussé par ses quelques omissions.

-Et tu l'aimes encore après qu'il t'ais jeté de cette façon!

-En fait... c'est pas aussi simple que ça en à l'air!

-Mouais. Autrement dit; mensonge par omission!

-Oh ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait Ginny, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça! Supplia Hermione. En fait je n'aurais pas dû te le raconter.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, tu sais très bien que je n'irais pas le crier sur tout les toits.

-Même pas à Harry et Ron, tu me le promets?

-Ron serai bien le dernier auquel je dirais que tu es tombé amoureuse de Snape! Tu sais bien qu'il est amoureux de toi depuis pas mal d'années. Je suis étonné qu'il ne te l'ait pas encore dit!

-En fait il me l'a avoué le jour de l'enterrement de mes parents!

Ginny regardait son amie avec des yeux ronds; il l'avait enfin dit et elle n'était même pas au courant! Cependant, Hermione ne semblait pas éprouvée les même sentiments envers sont frère et ça c'était quelque chose qui la surprenait encore plus parce que tout le monde à Poudlard s'attendait à ce qu'ils sortent ensemble un jour ou l'autre. Mais étant donné la situation actuelle, Ginny doutait fort que cela se produise.

-En parlant de Ron... Toi, de ton côté... qu'est ce que tu ressens envers lui?

Hermione soupira. Elle n'en savait rien du tout.

-Je... Je l'aime bien, comme un frère... comme Harry... Peut-être qu'à un moment donné j'ai ressenti un peu plus qu'une profonde amitié pour lui, mais c'est fini! Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme il le voudrait... comme...

-Comme Snape!

-Oui.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Hermione semblait absorbée par une foule de pensées. Ginny la laissa donc immerger tranquillement.

-Je crois que je vais te laisser Hermione. Je te promets que je ne dirais rien du tout à qui que soit!

Hermione acquiesça puis murmura un vague "merci" à son amie qui ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

La journée passa extrêmement vite, l'heure de la bataille se rapprochant inexorablement. Severus avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans le bureau du Directeur à voir et revoir le plan d'attaque. Il fallait qu'il soit parfait!

Cependant Albus Dumbledore, qui connaissait maintenant son professeur de potions par cœur, voyait très bien que ce dernier n'allait pas bien.

-Severus, quelque chose ne vas pas? Tu as l'air soucieux!

-Non! Tout est au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles comme disait l'Autre.

-Justement, l'Autre était un imbécile! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

-Puisque je vous dis que tout va bien! S'énerva Severus.

Albus n'insista pas; connaissant l'animal il serait capable de l'envoyer se faire voir et de partir en claquant la porte d'un instant à l'autre s'il continuait comme ça. Cependant, l'inquiétude et la confusion se lisaient clairement sur le visage, d'habitude inexpressif, de son professeur, et cela intriguait le vieil homme.

Au cour du dîner Hermione n'avait cessé de jeter des regards à Severus, mais celui-ci n'avait pas une seule fois tourné son regard vers elle, de peur –certainement- de croiser ce regard noisette qui lui ferait perdre tous ses moyens.

Ce regard il l'avait revu le soir, dans son grand lit froid, accaparant toutes ses pensées. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il n'y avait pas dormit... Il se réveilla plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, se demandant si ELLE aussi ressentait ce vide en elle, comme un manque au fond de soi, une moitié de son âme, une partie de son cœur, qui se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine...

Tous ceux qui participaient à la mission ce jour-là s'étaient réveillés à cinq heures du matin. L'attaque ayant été prévue à l'ouverture de la Banque, à 7 heures, il fallait que tout le monde soit en position à ce moment-là.

En la voyant arriver dans la grande salle, Severus sût qu'elle avait passé une aussi mauvaise nuit que lui. Ses traits étaient tirés et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient plus que visibles! A ce simple contact visuel, une évidence s'imposait à lui: Il fallait qu'il la voit! Dès qu'il eut fini de manger il se dirigea vers elle et lui dit à haute voix:

-Granger! Il faut que je vous parle! Dans mon bureau, dans cinq minutes.

-Elle viendra quand elle aura fini de manger! Répliqua sèchement Harry.

-La ferme Potter, ce n'est pas à vous que je me suis adressé!

Sur ce il partit rejoindre ses potions dans son bureau où il attendit son élève avec impatience. Cinq minutes plus tard exactement, Hermione frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez!

Il se mit debout devant son bureau et elle vint se placer devant lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire.

-Hermione...

Severus soupira; c'était tellement difficile! Elle était là et attendait de savoir pourquoi son professeur l'avait convoqué et rien ne venait! Elle avait été surprise par l'emploi de son prénom. Même si ce n'est pas la première fois, ce qui c'était passé hier lui avait donné à penser que plus jamais elle ne l'entendrait prononcé par Severus.

-Je voulais juste te dire au cas où... Peut-être que je ne te reverrais plus après la bataille... Je voulais que tu saches...

Severus avait vraiment du ma à continuer. Hermione quant à elle, écarquilla les yeux.

-Si... si c'est pour me faire tes adieux que tu m'as convoqué ce n'était pas la peine! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle contrôlait difficilement.

Severus sembla blessé: Elle s'en fichait s'il mourait tout à l'heure! Mais il fut rassuré lorsqu'Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de mes les faire parce que tu ne mourras pas! Tu me l'as promis Severus!

-Mais... Si jamais je n'étais pas en mesure de tenir cette promesse!

-Si tu la tiendras! Parce que si tu ne le fais pas tu vas entendre parler du pays, crois-moi.

Ils eurent tous les deux un petit sourire. Il était tellement beau quand il souriait...

-Mais même si je m'en sors tout à l'heure, je veux quand même te le dire: je veux que tu saches que je t'aime Hermione! A un point que je n'aurais jamais put imaginer.

Hermione, aussi surprise que la première fois, combla le peu de distance qui restait entre les deux visages et l'embrassa, passionnément. Severus l'attira le plus contre lui, passant ses mains dans son dos, dans ses cheveux. Elle lui avait manqué cette nuit, et quand il c'était réveillé, il l'avait cherché du regard, mais elle n'était pas là! Il avait été seul pour la première fois depuis une semaine et elle lui avait déjà manqué !

Hermione se détacha de lui et lui demanda avec une certaine appréhension:

-Est-ce que tu veux toujours que je te rejette?

Severus répondit avec un sourire, tout en couvrant son visage de baisers. (1)

-Oh non! Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être séparé de toi!

-Dis-moi que toi non plus tu ne me repousseras pas. Que tu ne feras plus jamais comme ce matin !

Pour seule réponse, Severus l'embrassa encore une fois, goûtant avec bonheur au fruit défendu.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la réalité vienne les rappeler à l'ordre: Dans une demi-heure ils devront partir sur le chemin de Traverse, là où ils seront peut-être condamnés à ne plus jamais se revoir! Là où ils vont peut-être mourir!

----------

(1) Je sais ça en fait bcp d'un coup!

**RAR: **

**Flammifer;** heureux? Oui pour l'instant c'est sûr qu'il va l'être! Quant à la suite je n'en sais rien moi-même! Merci pour ta review!

**Vivi;** Moi suicidaire? Peut-être... En tout cas merci pour ta review!

**Ripper de la Blackstaff;** Pour les sites, le premier à l'air très bien mais dommage qu'il soit en anglais (j'comprends les grandes lignes mais bon!) Pour le deuxième ch'peux pas y aller (saleté d'informatique!) Le livre à l'air pas mal (j'ai lu le résumé sur un site!) et je vais essayé de l'avoir le plus tôt possible! Dsl, une fois de plus, que le lemon ne soit pas dans ce chapitre mais je vais m'appliquer pour le suivant!) Merci pour ta review!

**Sarkness; **Devant tant de supplications je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à faire mourir Sev (ni Hermione) T'es contente? M'enfin te réjouis pas trop vite la fic n'est pas finie!

**Sybylle; **Merci bcp!

**Genny79; **Quelques doloris ne font de mal à personne (sauf à ceux qui les reçoivent niark niark!) Sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment cette fic va finir! Pour Harry et Ron, on ne peut tout de même pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils prennent ça avec le sourire... Merci pour ta review!

**Jamesie-cass; **Un revenant qui rattrape son retard! Ca faisait longtemps! Au moins... 3 chapitres (autant dire une éternité... Merci bcp pour les 4 reviews!

**Bohemio; **Je dois avouer que j'ai pas tout saisi! Dsl Mais j'en ai déduis que tu as bien aimé et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour les chapitres à venir!

**Morrigane; **Pas trop déçu qu'il ne se soit rien passé? Un eu quand même je pense (comme bcp d'autre!). Mais comme je l'ai annoncé plus haut les "choses sérieuses" vont être dans le chapitre suivant! Merci de m'avoir répondu (pour les horaires) et pour ta review!

**Lunenoire; **Merci pour les 12 reviews. Moi j'vais faire 12 RAR en 1 (comme le shampoing mais ) C'est sûr qu'Hermione va pas être au mieux avec Harry et Ron, mais bon c tjs lamême histoire avec les œufs et l'omelette et la fumée avec le feu... (je m'égard). Encore merci (je ne le dirais jamais assez!) .

DONC VOUS AVEZ BIEN COMPRIT QU'IL Y AURA DE L'ACTION DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (dans les deux sens du terme d'ailleurs) ALORS SI VOUS VOULEZ EN VOIR LA COULEUR VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'IL VOUS RESTE A FAIRE (indice; j'adore en recevoir. QUI A DIT DES CLAQUES ? )


	14. chapitre 14

Je sais que je suis quasi-impardonnable sur ce coup-là. Mais franchement je n'ai pas pus faire autrement. dsl !

Comme ça fait longtemps que le dernier chapitre à été publié, je pense qu'un petit résumé s'impose!

So... Hermione découvre que son très cher professeur de potions est un Guargo (voir chap 5) après que celui-ci l'eut "agress" un soir de demi-lune. La relation entre ces deux-là vient seulement de commencer. Entre-temps, Ron à déclarer sa flamme à Hermione et l'a invité au bal de Noël... Le chapitre précédent s'est terminé sur le départ imminent pour le chemin de Traverse où doit se dérouler une bataille Mangemort/ODP...

Ah oui, j'ai faillit oublier: LE LEMON EST LA (dites merci à Morrigane parce que sans elle j'y serai encore!)

---------

Ils étaient remontés dans la grande salle ensemble, sous le regard curieux des autres personnes présentes. Dumbledore donna les dernières instructions et en rappela d'autres. Lui aussi était nerveux! Il ne les accompagnera pas pour la bataille; au cas où ce serait une diversion, il serait là pour maintenir les protections du château!

A 6h10 tout le monde sortit hors du parc du château pour transplaner aussitôt sur le chemin de Traverse. Hermione, elle, était sans aucun doute la personne la plus anxieuse du groupe. Dans le recoin où elle était en poste avec Ron, Harry et Neville, elle tremblait de peur à l'idée qu'IL lui arrive quelque chose! De l'autre côté de la rue, Severus n'en menait pas large non plus. Si lui mourrait ça n'avait pas grande importance: la seule chose qu'il regretterait serait qu'il n'aurait pas tenu sa promesse envers Hermione. Mais si elle, elle mourait! Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans elle! En à peine 3 mois il était devenu complètement fou d'elle. Alors s'il la perdait aujourd'hui, au moment où leur histoire semblait enfin vouloir commencer...

------------

Ils attendaient tous en silence, et avec une certaine nervosité, l'apparition des Mangemorts. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Ron questionna Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait au fait Snape tout à l'heure?

-Me parler d'un truc sur ce que je lui ais demandé hier! Pour le devoir. Répondit-elle avec détachement.

-C'est à dire?

-Tu recommences Ron!

-A quoi ?

-A te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas! Répliqua t-elle d'un ton sec.

Cette dernière réplique eut pour effet d'étouffer toute tentative de conversation.

---

A 7h moins cinq, ils virent une vingtaine de sorciers encagoulés apparaître devant l'immense bâtiment qu'était la Banque Gringotts, provoquant ainsi les cris et la fuite des quelques lève-tôt déjà présents dans la rue. Avant le signal que Sirius devait émettre pour donner l'assaut, Severus regarda une dernière fois dans la direction d'Hermione et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il articula les mots "Je t'aime", juste avant que les étincelles rouges de la baguette de Sirius ne s'élèvent dans le ciel.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre se précipitèrent aussitôt sur les mangemorts et les sorts commencèrent à partir d'un peu partout. Severus redoutait la réaction de ses anciens "coéquipiers": Ils ne savaient encore pas qui les avait trahi puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas réunis avant de transplaner. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre; à peine s'était-il montrer que Severus fut l'objet de toute l'attention des mangemorts. Les sorts et les insultes fusèrent sur lui en un instant et il dût faire appel au plus puissant des boucliers qu'il connaissait pour s'en sortir. Les mangemorts furent bientôt trop occupé par les autres membres de l'Ordre pour continuer à s'acharner sur Severus. Le combat ne dura pas très longtemps et tournait à l'avantage des partisans de Voldemort. A la fin, tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient sous la menace de leurs adversaires.

-Snape était donc le traître! S'exclama Lucius Malfoy en enlevant sa cagoule.

Tous les autres firent de même en lancèrent un regard dégoûté et victorieux à Severus.

-Le Maître avait raison de se méfier de toi! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes venus un peu plus nombreux que prévu: Il savait que tu allais le trahir une fois de plus. Tu as l'air d'avoir oublié ce détail Severus; le Maître sait toujours tout!

-Ce cinglé est aveuglé par la haine des moldus et des "Sang-de-bourbes", rétorqua Severus. Il déteste ce qu'il est lui-même Malfoy; un sang-mêlé!

Severus savait quand disant ça il signait sa mise à mort. Mais au lieu de le tuer purement et simplement, Lucius Malfoy chercha quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un - du regard! Celui-ci s'arrêta sur Hermione et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bella, amène la petite demoiselle ici, ordonna-t-il à l'adresse de Bellatrix Lestrange qui pointait sa baguette sur elle.

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement! Pourquoi elle? Il ne pouvait quand même pas savoir? Comment aurait-il pût?

-Drago... murmura Severus.

-Maintenant on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser, ricana Malfoy. Tu sais Severus, Drago m'a raconté un fait assez étrange et j'aimerais vérifier si mes impressions sont bien les bonnes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Malfoy, questionna-t-il d'une voix qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à contrôler.

-Que dirais-tu si je torturais – légèrement, je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même – ta petite élève chérie?

Le cœur de Severus manque de nouveau un battement. NON! Tout mais pas ça!

-Je t'ai posé une question Severus et la réponse n'est pas une option, reprit froidement Malfoy.

-Et pourquoi elle?

-Tout simplement parce que mon cher fils m'a rapporté le fait que ta Sang-de-Bourbe préférée faisait souvent des excursions dans tes appartements, à des heures où généralement les petites filles de son âge sont couchées dans LEUR lit!

Les deux concernés devinrent plus blanc que neige, alors que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre les regardaient avec des yeux exorbités. Hermione ferma les yeux en baissant la tête et Severus regarda Lucius avec toute la colère et le dégoût qu'il avait accumulé envers lui. Le rictus de Malfoy s'élargit alors qu'il tendait une main vers la joue trempée de larmes d'Hermione.

-Ne pense même pas à poser ta main sur elle Malfoy! dit Severus en serrant les dents (1)

-Est c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut-être! Répliqua-t-il en caressant la peau humide.

Hermione eut un frisson de dégoût mais sont corps refusait de bouger: elle était tétanisé par la peur et la honte... Elle sentait le contact froid de sa peau avec celle du mangemort, puis, l'instant d'après, quelque chose de chaud et humide... Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, hurler, se débattre, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste ni émettre le moindre son...

Severus bouillait littéralement. Il voyait Malfoy effleurer Hermione avec sa main, puis cette main être remplacé par la langue visqueuse de cet enfoiré de mangemort... Il en aurait presque vomit de dégoût, mais la haine qui l'habitait à cet instant passa au-dessus de tout. Alors, sans qu'il ait eu à faire le moindre geste, Lucius s'arrêta et tomba à genoux par terre, se tenant la gorge en émettant un sifflement aigu, comme s'il étouffait... Tous les regards étaient dirigé sur Severus qui fixait son ennemi avec une telle intensité qu'il ne faisait aucun doute sur l'origine du malaise de Malfoy.

-Endoloris! Hurla un mangemort.

Severus s'écroula par terre et Lucius Malfoy put enfin se remettre. Dès qu'il fut levé, il fit cesser le maléfice et prononça à nouveau la formule du sortilège interdit, mais cette fois le rayon lumineux de la baguette se dirigea vers Hermione.

Elle s'écroula à terre mais s'efforça de ne pas crier. Elle ne ferait pas cette joie aux mangemorts présents. La douleur était si intense qu'elle laissait néanmoins passer quelques gémissements. Mais elle ne les supplierait pas d'arrêter. Jamais.

-Arrête!

Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne l'avait tout de même pas dit! Non; ce n'était pas elle! Au moment où la douleur s'arrêta et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qui avait crié. C'était Severus et... Ron, qui avaient crié au même moment! Malfoy les regardaient avec une lueur de triomphe et d'amusement.

-Ah mais voilà que ça complique! Dit un Malfoy plus enragé que jamais. Alors maintenant les choses sérieuses vont commencer. On va jouer à un petit jeu si vous le voulez bien Mlle Granger!

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle ne s'était toujours pas relevée et attendait avec une angoisse croissante que son bourreau s'explique, sous les rires des autres mangemorts.

-Lucius tu ne voudrais pas continuer ça ailleurs, intervint un mangemort qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Les Aurores vont bientôt se pointer; je sais qu'ils sont lents à la détente mais quand même.

-Une minute, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Amène le rouquin! ... Maintenant ma petite demoiselle vous allez choisir! Qui vais-je tuer?

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds et les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers Hermione. Elle était prête à fondre en larmes; cet homme était un véritable monstre!

-Alors Granger, qui choisir: l'ami ou l'amant?

A ces mots elle sursauta et son regard se fixa sur Severus. Lui aussi la regardait; on voyait l'inquiétude qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Tout le monde regarda tour à tour Ron, Severus et Hermione. Tout le monde était visiblement un peu dépassé par les événements.

-On a pas toute la journée Granger alors dépêche-toi. Pour aller plus vite je vais un peu t'aider. Endoloris.

Cette fois-ci le sort atteignit Ron et Severus qui tombèrent sur le sol. La douleur de Severus ne se voyait que par les soubresauts de son corps alors que celle de Ron se manifestait par les contorsions que son corps faisait et les cris déchirant qui sortaient de sa gorge.

-Dis-moi le nom de celui que tu veux voir vivre!

Hermione pleurait à présent alors que tout le monde attendait la réponse. Elle les regardait souffrir tous les deux devant elle, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas en sacrifier un pour sauver l'autre... De toutes façons Malfoy ne se gênerait pas pour les tuer tous. Elle sentait qu'ils ne leur restait plus longtemps à vivre. Ils étaient tous perdus!

C'est à ce moment-là que les Aurores firent leur apparition. Les membres de l'Ordre profitèrent de la surprise des mangemorts pour repartir dans le combat. Le sortilège de Malfoy avait été rompu et Hermione se précipita sur Ron et Severus. D'un regard, ce dernier lui fit signe d'aller s'occuper du gryffondor. Hermione s'exécuta, et c'est en essayant de remettre Ron sur pied qu'elle se prit un Doloris en pleine poitrine. Cette fois le sort était beaucoup plus fort que le précédent. Hermione ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur, qui alerta tout de suite Severus. Il vînt à ses côtés et murmura le contre sort. Puis il l'entoura de ses bras et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au combat qui se déroulait à côté d'eux.

-N'ai pas peur Hermione, on s'en va!

Et ils transplanèrent juste devant la grille du parc de Poudlard. Il la porta jusqu'aux portes du château, où il rencontra Rusard à qui il ordonna d'aller voir Dumbledore et de lui dire de venir le voir dans ses appartements où il emmenait Hermione. Une fois arrivé, il la déposa dans son lit et l'enfouit sous les couvertures. Il se précipita dans son bureau et chercha une potion anti-douleur dans son armoire. Dès qu'il l'eut trouvé il la fit boire à Hermione qui avait cessé de pleurer mais qui était toujours parcourut de spasmes. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement, lui murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'il était là pour la protéger.

-J'ai eu tellement peur Severus, tellement peur... J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te tuer...

-Chuut! Je sais mais tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, et moi aussi.

Il entendit Dumbledore entrer dans ses appartements. Il laissa donc Hermione dans son lit et se précipita dans son bureau où Dumbledore l'attendait, le visage soucieux.

-Severus! Rusard est venu me voir! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi êtes vous revenu tous les deux? Ou est-elle?

Severus lui raconta tout, y comprit que Malfoy l'avait désigné comme l'amant d'Hermione, et lui dit qu'au moment où il était partit les Aurores et l'Ordre semblaient avoir reprit le dessus sur les mangemorts.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmené à Pompom, demanda-t-il en désignant la porte de sa chambre.

Severus ne répondit rien mais il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il soutenait cependant le regard de son directeur, comme pour le mettre au défi de faire une remarque sur cette situation. Ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire ... Cependant son sourire s'effaça assez vite pour faire place à une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse.

-Severus... Est ce que... Ce que Malfoy à dit est vrai?

-De quoi parlez–vous Albus?

Severus faisait mine de ne pas avoir comprit mais le léger tremblement qui s'était glissé dans sa voix n'avait pas échappé à Dumbledore.

-Est-ce que tu es l'amant d'Hermione?

La question, posée de cette façon avait quelque chose à la fois de risible et de dramatique. Mais Severus, bien qu'un peu étonné que Dumbledore ait posé la question si franchement, ne se laissa pas démonté et lui répondit presque froidement.

-Non, je ne le suis pas!

Dumbledore parut soulagé en entendant cette réponse mais continua à le regarder avec gravité.

-Et... est-ce que tu l'aimes?

Severus eut un petit sourire et son regard se fit plus lointain, pensant à la jeune fille qui était dans la pièce à laquelle il tournait le dos. Puis il répondit calmement, presque rêveusement:

-Comment ne pas être amoureux d'elle?

Dumbledore soupira et ferma les yeux. Puis il reprit doucement:

-Et elle?

Severus fut un peu prit de cour par la question et mit un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire qu'il ne savait pas exactement, une voix son dos répondit à sa place.

-Bien sûr que je le suis professeur!

Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers la jeune préfète qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Severus hésitait entre lui dire d'aller se recoucher immédiatement et lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Il n'opta pour aucune de ses solutions et préféra lui faire un petit sourire, laissant Dumbledore aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il passa ses mains sur son visage: Severus fut surpris de voir à quel point il paraissait fatigué, éreinté... Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était rapproché de lui et Severus l'avait entouré de ses bras. Dumbledore les regarda tous les deux d'un air las.

-Vous rendez-vous compte dans quelle situation vous vous êtes mis tous les deux? Ce qui se passe entre vous n'a rien d'illégal; après tout vous êtes majeurs, et la relation prof/élève n'a rien d'illégale dans le monde des sorciers... Mais je me demande si vous êtes vraiment prêt à affronter les personnes qui sont à l'extérieur de cet appartement!

Severus resserra son étreinte et Hermione le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui murmura:

-Si tu es à mes côtés, je serais prête à affronter n'importe qui!

Il la regarda, comme si elle était une des sept merveilles du monde. A ce moment là, tous les doutes de Dumbledore se volatilisèrent: ils sont ensemble, ils y arriveront! Il laissa donc son élève entre les mains de son professeur et partit discrètement, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir des choses à se dire –ou à faire!

Quant à lui il fallait qu'il trouve une raison valable à donner à Ron et Harry pour leur expliquer le fait que leur amie se trouve dans les appartements de leur professeur...

----------

Hermione était dans les bras de Severus et savourait ce moment de paix avec lui. Elle était si bien...

Son visage se releva et, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle embrassa ses lèvres, en un aveu sans détour.

Un instant, Severus se sentit presque perdu, mais son instinct reprit le dessus et il prit le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains qu'il sentait stupidement tremblantes, avec une délicatesse qui dissimulait mal son impatience d'intensifier un baiser qu'il voulait déjà plus profond.

Ses lèvres devinrent plus exigeantes, comme si c'était le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, la force de sa conviction.

Le baiser devenait de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus haletant.

La caresse chaude et humide de leurs bouches devenait de plus en plus intime, et lorsque Hermione s'enhardit à passer une main sous sa chemise et à frôler sa peau, il frémit et se détacha d'elle. Il la contempla un instant , souriant à demi, presque hésitant.

« - Tu es bien certaine... »

Elle le coupa aussitôt.

« - Oui. »

« - Tu sais à quoi tu...T'engages, si tu continues ?

« - Et bien... »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, effleurant par la même occasion sa peau avec une sensualité décuplée.

« - Oui, j'imagine, mais...Pour le reste, j'attends que tu me fasses voir... »

Il caressait son visage, doucement, et elle lui souriait, confiante.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends... »

Cette phrase déclencha en Severus un long frisson électrique. Il se pencha brusquement sur elle et l'enlaça avec une telle fièvre qu'il comprit aussitôt combien l'attente de ce moment avait fini par le rendre malade.

Il la tenait renversée sous lui, plaquée contre son corps, son souffle mêlé au sien...

Il finit cependant par se détacher d'elle et, après un instant d'hésitation, la conduisit à sa chambre.

Elle se laissa allonger délicatement sur les draps, accompagnée par un sentiment progressif d'abandon, les yeux mi-clos, offerte.

Severus fit apparaître un feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Elle en sentit aussitôt la caresse chaude sur ses joues.

Puis elle accueillit avec un frisson de plaisir le poids de son corps sur le sien, tandis qu'il s'étendait progressivement sur elle.

Hermione sentit les prémices d'une vraie chaleur la parcourir, bouillante, partant de son ventre.

Avec la délectation d'un vampire qui s'apprête à festoyer, il s'approcha de la peau de son cou pour la goûter tendrement, avec une lenteur volontairement sensuelle.

Elle frémit sous la caresse de ses lèvres.

Encouragé par cette réaction, il entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise d'Hermione, avant de se rendre compte que ses mains tremblaient trop pour effectuer correctement cette tâche. Severus commençait à se sentir presque honteux lorsqu'elle vint l'aider, guidant doucement ses gestes, comme on guide un enfant encore maladroit.

Il sentait la température de son corps monter d'un cran à chaque bouton qui cédait sous leurs mains réunies. Il avait hâte de goûter cette peau...

Enfin, il la souleva légèrement et lui enleva entièrement le vêtement immaculé qui alla s'échouer au pied du lit. Il parcourut longuement la peau de sa gorge, puis ses mains caressèrent un instant ses épaules avant de faire glisser les bretelles du soutien-gorge qu'elle portait.

Hermione réalisa alors la soif dévorante qu'elle ressentait de découvrir le corps de son amant : sa peau, son odeur, tout...

Elle détacha à son tour les boutons de sa chemise et il se releva pour la retirer totalement, faisant glisser les manches, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les yeux, si bien qu'elle devinait plus son désir dans ses gestes qu'elle ne le lisait sur son visage.

Sous sa peau, pâle comme la porcelaine, se dessinaient nettement les traits d'une musculature fine mais bien dessinée. Hermione eut comme une révélation à le voir ainsi, si beau, et ressentit quelque chose qui s'apparentait à du désir à l'état pur.

Severus retira les mèches qui cachaient sa vue et contempla enfin le spectacle alangui de celle qui, définitivement, ne serait jamais plus une élève à ses yeux. Ou alors...Une apprentie un peu particulière.

Elle était belle.

Dans le sens le plus strict, le plus profond du terme. Il sentit un frisson de fierté possessive le gagner.

Il fallait qu'elle soit toute à lui, entièrement nue sous ses mains.

Il finit entièrement de la déshabiller et elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Il planta un moment son regard dans le sien et la détailla, émerveillé.

Dans la tête d'Hermione, les pensées les plus contradictoires se mêlaient : il semblait à la fois si fort, si puissant...Mais en même temps si fragile.

Ses bras doux et chauds savaient la serrer si étroitement, lui laissant tout juste l'espace pour respirer, mais la pâleur et l'éclat insolite de son regard noir lui conféraient une fragilité étrange. Une douceur inattendue.

Il parcourait à présent son visage de ses lèvres douces, et Hermione caressait son dos, de plus en plus bas...Puis elle glissa les mains sous la ceinture de son pantalon, et caressa la courbe charnue de ses fesses. Mais ses mains se trouvaient bloquées par le vêtement et elle voulait tellement poursuivre son exploration... Il sembla le comprendre car elle entendit presque aussitôt le bruissement métallique de sa ceinture qu'il défaisait.

Elle ressentit soudain un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, et comme si cela aussi, il l'avait senti, il lui murmura à l'oreille...

« - Fais-moi confiance... »

Rien que le son de sa voix l'apaisa aussitôt.

L'intimité entre eux semblait s'accroître de seconde en seconde.

Elle entreprit de finir de le déshabiller et les derniers vêtements qu'il portait disparurent en quelques gestes.

Lorsqu'il fut nu devant elle, Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ainsi qu'une certaine chaleur. Mais cette fois, le feu n'y était pour rien...

Gênée... Elle ne voulait pas l'être. Après tout, elle désirait depuis longtemps ce qui arrivait maintenant.

Alors, comme pour cesser de contempler le corps de cet homme qui la bouleversait, elle l'attira à elle, tout contre elle. Peau brûlante contre peau brûlante.

Mais ils n'étaient cependant pas encore entièrement l'un à l'autre.

Il descendit lentement le long de son corps et elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux sensations.

Sa bouche, comme du velours, parcourait son ventre, alors que sa main remontait doucement le long de sa jambe, puis de sa cuisse...Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il continuait à dévorer sa peau, de plus en plus bas, et les mèches de ses cheveux la chatouillaient en une caresse involontairement espiègle.

Elle eut comme la sensation qu'elle allait bientôt exploser. Mordre sa lèvre ne lui suffisait plus. Elle saisit violemment les draps et sa main se crispa sur le tissu.

Elle le voulait, maintenant.

Mais il semblait se plaire à faire connaissance avec cette partie d'elle, son bas-ventre, puis...Cette zone si intime...Toute notion de cette stupide pudeur avait disparu, vaincue parle plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Elle se laissait explorer, reconnaissante, abandonnée. Consentante au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer jusqu'ici. Ses lèvres, sa langue...La caresse de ses doigts avec lesquels il l'effleurait si intimement avant de s'introduire progressivement en elle, en allées et venues de plus en plus profondes.

Mais déjà, cela ne suffisait plus. Elle voulait plus. Plus de lui. Et elle voulait à nouveau sentir la douceur de son corps contre le sien.

Alors il remonta au-dessus d'elle, lentement, traçant de sa langue un sillon humide le long de son ventre, entre ses seins, sur sa gorge...Pour revenir un instant sur la courbe fragile de ses seins qui se tendirent vers lui.

Puis ses lèvres parcoururent son cou, ses joues brûlantes, et sa bouche dans laquelle elles revinrent se fondre.

Il était tout contre elle à présent, des pieds à la tête, et Hermione eut envie de toucher cette chair douce et tendue qui s'appuyait contre son ventre, en attente de mieux...

Elle glissa une main entre eux et commença timidement à le caresser, puis de plus en plus franchement, à l'écoute des moindres changements de respiration chez son amant, qui semblait de plus en plus conquis, haletant.

Elle se plut à faire connaissance avec cette extrémité si sensible de son sexe, qu'elle caressait d'un pousse espiègle, accroissant son désir bien plus que ce qu'elle imaginait...

Tout cela devenait trop.

Elle passa les bras autour de son cou, alors que d'une jambe elle l'enserrait et le collait encore plus franchement contre elle.

Il lui fallait plus...Et il le comprit.

Il glissa un bras sous elle et, son souffle dans son cou, ivre de toute la tendresse qu'il voulait mettre dans cet acte, entra en elle, doux et ferme.

Et elle lui fit passage.

Severus entendit qu'elle laissait échapper un court gémissement, suivi d'une vive inspiration mais...Il ne pouvait s'arrêter là et s'invita encore plus profondément.

Elle gémit à nouveau, mais le tenait toujours serré contre elle. Il se mit à aller et venir, tout doucement, embrassant ses joues, ses lèvres...

« - Détends-toi... »

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa bouche et continua ses allées et venues, lui murmurant des paroles brûlantes au creux de l'oreille.

Elle semblait ne plus du tout souffrir, entièrement possédée par le plaisir...

Le rythme s'accéléra.

Il la tenait fermement serrée sous lui, comme s'il redoutait qu'elle s'enfuie, et elle était abandonnée à lui, sans plus aucune retenue.

Severus finit par percevoir un changement dans son souffle, il vit ses joues s'embraser littéralement et comprit...

Il s'autorisa à rendre ses coups de reins plus intenses, plus forts, et se laissa aller à son propre plaisir.

L'orgasme arriva, en vagues de plus en plus fortes, et il la sentit qui se raidissait et se contractait tout autour de lui, alors que lui-même perdait la tête, et explosait en se déversant en elle..

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés ainsi, dans les bras humides l'un de l'autre, dans cette position où le plaisir les avait surpris.

_"Deux êtres dans un monde qui les a opposés,_

_Deux êtres qui veulent s'allier."_

_----------_

(1) Perso j'ai du mal à parler comme ça moi mais bon... faut dire que j'suis pas doué non plus...

RAR

**Morrigane**; La suite n'aurait pas été ce qu'elle est sans toi. Je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer ma gratitude à part avec un gros MERCI!

**Sayakaf1**; bon pour la vitesse je r'passerai... J'espère que ça t'a plût!

**Jamesie-cass**; Pourtant je savais parfaitement que c'était "une" mais va savoir pkoi je ne l'ai pas mis! Merci pour la review.

**Genny79**; merci d'être tjs fidèle au poste. J'adore tes reviews!

**Flammifer**; comme tu le vois, Sev et Mione n'ont rien de mal et son plutôt en forme... Merci pour ta review!

**Sarkness**; je n'avais pas le cœur à les séparer (et pour le coup ils se sont bien rapproché...) Merci de me suivre encore!

**Lunenoire**; CA MELANCOLIQUE ! mais alors là pas du tt; je ne vois pas ou tu as été cherché tt ça! lol

**Bohemio**; tu s'rais – ti pas un peu du Québec des foyes? Merci.

**Chaton**; et ben pas de bol mais c'est pas arrivé très vite! Dsl une fois de plus de vous avoir fait attendre!

**Jorajho**; Merci bcp pour ta review, pour te récompenser je n'ai pas fait mourir Sev!

**Angel of shadow**; merci, j'espère que tu as aimé!

**U.$. Hermy**; Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise mais comme ça m'arrangeais comme ça... Bon alors pour Leibniz c'était un philosophe alld qui avait une théorie pour expliquer le mal sur terre: Dieu aurait, à la création, eu le choix entre différents monde et il aurait mit les homme dans celui où il y avait le moins de mal. Il disait aussi que tout mal était utile, pour former un Tout à la fin du monde... Voltaire (de la même époque que lui) trouvait cette théorie totalement absurde et , pour lui répondre, à écrit Candide où il ridiculise de Leibniz. Mais t'es en quelle classe? Normalement on étudie le bouquin en seconde.

**Sky kom ds sky and bilmoute**; t'aurais pas un nom plus court des fois? JE suis dsl de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais j'avais déjà Morrigane qui s'était proposé et je n'ai plus du tt pensé à te réécrire. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop... Merci quand même de m'avoir répondu!


	15. ch15 Qui?

Je sais que j'avais dit que j'arrêtais cette fic (provisoirement- et je ne comptais pas mettre un chapitre de sitôt et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut appeler ça un chapitre mais bon, je n'ais pas pu résister à l'envie de la mettre. A défaut….

Je rappelle que la bataille tant attendu entre mangemorts et ordre du Phénix vient de se passer et que Severus et revenu avec Hermione dans ses appartements. Ce qui devait arriver arriva (ça sone grave non ! ) et ce « chapitre » est en quelque sorte un dialogue entre sa bonne moitié et la … disons « mauvaise »…

Bonne lecture !

------

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis réveillé ? Aucune idée… Il faudrait peut-être que je la réveille, elle aussi ; le soleil est levé depuis un bon moment et tout le château doit avoir finit de déjeuner. Ils vont trouver étrange que deux manquent à l'appel, surtout qu'ils étaient rentrés tous les deux, ensemble, la veille. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de se demander qui va venir en premier dans mes appartements… Potter, Weasley et un tas d'autres ignorants s'imaginent certainement un tas de choses plus ou moins vraies… Et puis je m'en fiche ! Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent ils ne trouverons jamais la vérité. Sauf Dumbledore qui est, bien entendu, déjà au courant. Et McGonagall ? Bof elle doit penser que je martyrise une fois de plus un de ses meilleurs Gryffondor. Mais je ne la martyrise pas, je la regarde dormir, je ne fais rien de plus que l'aimer. Je ne vois pas ce qui est répréhensible. Enfin si, je vois très bien mais je ne veux pas y penser. Je me suis trop souvent torturé l'esprit avec cette saloperie de morale. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, et les autres avec! Je ne demande pas la lune, juste d'être heureux avec elle. Cette nuit à été la meilleure de toute ma vie et j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas la dernière. Maintenant, ce que j'aimerais ce n'est pas simplement ses nuits mais ses journées, ses semaines, sa vie. Ca vous fait rire ce blabla à l'eau de rose ? Moi aussi figurez-vous. Il y a quelques temps j'aurai trouvé un tel discours pitoyable. Genre ceux que l'on peut trouver dns les mauvais romans où l'auteur se croit obligé d'y mettre une romance quelconque. Mais là… je ne sais pas… Que voulez-vous, je suis amoureux de la plus merveilleuse femme que l'on puisse trouver sur cette foutue planète. Alors oui je suis heureux d'être devenu un de ces crétins qui n'ont d'yeux que pour une seule personne et qui se fout complètement de ce qui l'entoure. Mais je ne veux pas l'aimer, du moins c'est ce que je croyais au tout début. Je voulais rester dans mes cachots humides, seul avec mes potions… Mais quand j'ai commencé à l'aimer, je me suis rendu compte que c'était stupide de vouloir vivre sans personne à ses côtés. Mais je résistais, par fierté peut-être, par connerie surtout ! J'étais le malade qui ne voulait pas guérir. Aujourd'hui une autre maladie est venue se greffer sur mon cœur, mais celle-là je ne veux définitivement pas en guérir. Pourquoi le voudrai-je, je me sens si bien que mourir de cette maladie-là ne me dérangerai pas. Mais pas maintenant... Je veux encore en souffrir un long, très long moment…

Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Avec ses longs cheveux, ce visage si parfait… Ah ! Mais c'est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas la voir. Tant mieux, je veux la garder pour moi tout seul. Celui qui osera la toucher se prendra un sort qu'il se rappellera toute sa vie. D'ailleurs ça ma fait penser qu'il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore dès que je sors de cette chambre –ce qui risque d'être assez long- et que je lui demande ce qu'il est advenu de Malfoy père (le fils je m'en chargerai plus tard). Si cette ordure est encore en vie il a intérêt à aller se cacher très loin d'ici et s'il à été capturé il n'a plus qu'à faire ses prières. Et s'il est déjà mort ? … Il reste toujours son fils…

Ah elle se réveille ! Non, finalement elle a l'air de se plaire dans ses rêves. Elle y est peut-être mieux qu'avec moi, dans le monde réel… C'est vrai, pour l'instant je sais que je suis le plus heureux des hommes à ses côtés mais je ne me suis même pas préoccupé de son bonheur à elle ! Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr que c'est moi qu'elle veut réellement ?

« Peut-être qu'elle ne t'aime pas et que c'est seulement pour te faire du mal ! »

Te revoilà toi ! Si c'est pour me rabâcher les mêmes choses que d'habitude tu peux te barrer tout de suite j'en ai rien à foutre.

« C'est ça ! Tu peux te montrer aussi grossier que tu veux tu t'es posé cette question. Sinon je ne serais pas là. »

CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme ça ! Et je n'ai jamais imaginé une telle chose.

« Bien sûr que si ! Je te signal –en passant- que je fais partis intégrante de ton être, de ton esprit. Je sais ce que tu as pensé ce que tu pense… Et je sais aussi que tu te poses une autre question qui te torture tout autant ! »

NON !

« Si, tu sais bien que je ne mens pas ! Vas-y, pose la cette question. Moi je connais la réponse… »

Non, pas ça s'il te plaît, pas ça…

« Pose la moi, je sais que tu en meure d'envie… Je vais t'aider… »

Si tu fais ça je te jure que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te détruire.

« Tu sais très bien que tu as déjà fais tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir ! Tu ne peux pas : me détruire c'est te détruire ! Tu es moi et je suis toi. Nous ne pouvons pas être séparés. »

Nous ne l'étions pas avant que je boive cette satanée potion est je sais très bien qu'une autre potion peut te défaire de moi !

« Puisque tu y tiens tellement passe ta vie à chercher quelque chose d'inexistant si ça te chante. Mais revenons à ce qui nous intéresse : Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment cette fille ? »

Bien sûr, même toi tu devrais le savoir.

« Oui mais tu as l'impression de l'aimer. Du moins tu veux t'en convaincre. Pour avoir bonne conscience…. »

T'ai toi tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Tu ce qui t'intéresse c'est de coucher avec elle, quitte à la violé…

« Oui, comme la dernière fois… J'y étais presque arrivé…Mais j'ai dû reconnaître que tu t'étais très bien contrôlé ! »

Je T'AI contrôlé, ce n'est pas moi qui voulais…

« Je t'ai déjà dis des milliers de fois que j'étais toi ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'est toi qui avais envie d'elle ce soir-là, moi je n'étais là que pour t'en faire prendre conscience. »

TAIS TOI JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE.

« Bon ! Médite bien sur ce que je t'ai dit. Tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu n'aime pas cette fille tu la désir et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour la posséder encore et encore. »

LA FERME !

Je sais que je l'aime, ce n'est pas seulement... Pas seulement physique. Ce n'est qu'une infime partie de ce que je ressens pour elle.

« . »

Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ? Je sais que tu es là alors réponds.

« . »

DIS-MOI QUE J'AI RAISON.

Dis le-moi… s'il te plaît…

De toute façon je sais que j'ai raison … je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour en être sûr …

JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI !

Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis un homme normal qui veut et qui a le doit d'être heureux. Et ce qui me rend heureux c'est de l'aimer et d'être aimer par elle. Ce n'est pas tes pensées abjectes que toi ET TOI SEUL à en tête. Je ne suis pas toi. Je ne pense pas à elle comme ça, pas comme à un vulgaire objet. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne suis pas toi.

Réponds, puisque tu aimes tellement parler, dis-moi au moins quelque chose.

Tu ne veux pas ! C'est parce que tu ne peux pas. Tu sais que j'ai raison et tu ne dis rien juste pour m'emmerder. De toute façon je m'en fous. Je suis avec elle et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je l'aime.

Je ne suis pas toi.

Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Un monstre…

**Mais qui alors ?**

**--------------**

Bon voilà c'est pas terrible mais je n'avais que ça pour vous faire patienter, parce que je sais pas vraiment comment je vais la continuer cette fic. Et pis j'ai eu un pt'it coup d'inspiration (on fait « _un roi sans divertissement_ » de Giono en Lettre et le thème central est la monstruosité dans chaque être humain, alors vous forcement… )

Bon reviews !

**JaneScrout **: voilà, ce n'est pas vraiment une suite, plutôt un point mort !

**Kyana LD** : non, je ne l'arrête pas seulement je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à y consacrer…. Merci

**Ripper de la Blackstaff** : merci pour les renseignements, pour l'instant je n'ai pas trouvé ces livres mais je pense que je vais les commander, ça sera plus simple… encore merci

**US Hermy** : j'ai kan même fais un effort et mis de côté le lycée un petit moment… j'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop déçu. Merci pour ta review..

**Jamesie-cass** : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que tu as aimé ce « chapitre »..

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent encore et dsl à ceux que j'ai oublié…**


	16. note

Bon alors là c'est juste pour dire que le chapitre est en bonne voie et qu'il va bientôt arriver.J'ai effectué quelques corrections qui s'imposaient dans les chapitres publiés (à chaque fois que j'en vois une je meurs de honte, et comme j'en ai marre je remédie à la chose !)

Et je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser les nombreuses incohérences de ce récit.

Si vous trouvez d'autres erreurs faites le moi savoir ! Moi je sais que je n'aime pas lire quand il y en a beaucoup.

So….

A bientôt (j'espère)

Je répondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre !

Witsnape


	17. Chapitre 16

Non, ce n'est pas une note pour dire que j'arrête définitivement la fic, rassurez-vous, et oui c'est bien le nouveau chapitre promis depuis …. un certain temps !

Les premières partiels étant finies (bon bâclées serait plus approprié à mon cas !) j'ai pu enfin finir ce chapitre qui traînait sur mon disque dur.

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous apprécierez et les RAR sont en bas !

---

Bonne lecture

---

_Mais avant de s'aimer en liberté, _

Pour ne pas être rejeté,

Par ceux qui sont les futurs alliés,

Cet amour devra vivre caché.

---

Severus se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit de violents coups que l'ont donnait à sa porte. Il avait dû se rendormir depuis un bout de temps, car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la pièce n'était éclairée que par quelques lueurs rouges qui s'échappaient de l'âtre.

-Severus ! Je crois que tu devrais aller voir…

L'expression de peur qui se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione, qui à l'évidence venait aussi de se réveiller à l'instant, sortit Severus de la léthargie post- réveil.

-Je reviens, reste là, lui dit-il en se levant et en se dirigent vers la porte de la chambre.

-Euh, Severus, fit Hermione d'un ton qui trahissait son amusement. Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller non !

« Oups, ça expliquait la fraîcheur ! »

Avec un sourire gêné il s'habilla d'un coup de baguette.

Arrivé devant la porte, qui tremblait sous les coups qu'on lui portait, Severus façonna son masque de froideur et prononça la formule qui lui permit de voir qui tambourinait comme un dément sur sa porte. Avec un peu de surprise mais surtout beaucoup d'exaspération, il ouvrit au deux importuns.

-Potter, Weasley ! Dois-je comprendre que vous vous en voulez d'avoir survécu à cette bataille et que vous voulez que je vous donne le coup de grâce d'une façon extrêmement douloureuse !

-En tout cas nous on a le mérite de s'être battu jusqu'au bout, contrairement à certain ! Lança Ron d'un ton méprisant.

-Je vous signale Weasley que j'ai dû emmener votre camarade qui a été blessé à cause de vous !

-De moi ? s'écria Ron.

-Parfaitement ! Si vous aviez été un peu moins mauviette qu'à votre habitude vous vous seriez relevé immédiatement et Hermione n'aurait pas été blessé !

Severus avait crié la fin de sa phrase et les deux griffondors restèrent stupéfaits. Puis, une voix chargée d'étonnement mais encore plus de colère sortit de la bouche d'Harry.

-J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser… monsieur !

Sans laisser Severus prononcer un mot il continua sur un ton encore plus vif et plus méprisant.

-Depuis quand appelez-vous Hermione par son prénom ? Pourquoi êtes-vous soudainement devenu serviable envers elle ? Et enfin QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ DANS VOTRE APPARTEMENT DEPUIS MAINTENANT DEUX JOURS ?

Harry était rouge de colère et Ron avait un teint assez semblable. Severus mit un peu de temps à assimiler tout ce qui se passait ; Potter lui hurlait dessus, lui demandant des comptes, et il était apparemment soupçonneux vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Hermione. Il se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire ; soit leur hurler dessus, soit leur hurler dessus et envoyer Potter et son acolyte dans le bureau de Rusard à coups de pied dans l'arrière-train, soit avouer qu'il avait une liaison avec leur meilleure amie tout juste majeur et qui plus est son élève depuis sept ans.

Severus rassembla tout son courage et…. leur ferma la porte au nez !

-----------

Hermione entendait toute la « discussion » et paniquait à l'idée d'être ainsi découverte. Aussi, préféra-t-elle s'habiller et attendre assise au bord du lit, impatiente qu'ils aient enfin finis de se disputer à son sujet. Elle s'était attendu à se que ce genre de scène se produise, et celle là ne serait certainement pas la dernière… Elle entendit la porte claquer violemment et quelques secondes plus tard Severus entra dans la chambre un air inquiet peint sur son visage.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis elle se décida à prendre la parole.

-Je crois que l'on devrait éviter de se voir pendant quelques jours Severus.

-Non ! répliqua vivement ce dernier.

Hermione soupira puis, les yeux humides, sortit de la chambre pour aller s'installer dans le canapé du salon. Elle regardait les flammes danser tandis que Severus se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Il en sortit avec deux tasses fumantes qu'il déposa sur la petite table noire.

-Severus on ne peut pas continuer !

-…

-Tu m'entends ?

-Alors maintenant c'est toi qui veux partir ? lui demanda t-il d'un ton amer.

-C'est plus que nécessaire si l'on veut garder notre relation secrète. Ne me le reproche pas !

-Non, bien sûr ! Tout le monde sait que toi tu n'as rien à te reprocher…

Hermione n'en revenait pas de la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Excédée, elle finit par répondre d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion.

-Tu es bien conscient des risques que nous prenons Severus ? Si l'on découvre ce que nous avons fait…

-Et alors, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui empêcherait le monde de tourner ! Ce sont tes deux petits amis qui mettent tout par terre. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de fouiner, surtout là où ça ne les regarde pas !

-Je te signale, comme tu la déjà remarqué, que je suis effectivement leur amie et je leur en suis reconnaissante de s'inquiété pour moi !

-S'inquiété pour toi ! Mais enfin Hermione c'est moi qu'ils veulent emmerder à longueur de journée ! Moi, qu'ils surveillent en permanence. Moi qu'ils soupçonnent d'être encore un mangemort. C'est uniquement pour ça qu'ils sont venus !

Hermione accusa le coup, et poursuivit d'une voix étranglée :

-J'espère que tu ne le pense par réellement Severus ! Parce que si c'était le cas, je crois que nous n'aurions plus rien à faire ensemble.

Severus baissa la tête, se refusant à toute réponse.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se leva et sortit de l'appartement.

----------

---

--

Les deux jours qui suivirent ne furent pas très joyeux pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. En effet, dès son retour dans la salle commune, elle avait clairement fait comprendre à ses deux amis qu'il était hors de question d'aborder LE sujet.

Ron, à la différence d'Harry, essayait de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Hermione se demandait pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Elle eut la réponse un soir où elle était dans sa chambre, en grande conversation avec Ginny.

-A ton avis Hermione, pour le bal je devrais mettre la robe bleue ou rouge?

Hermione sourit et répondit d'un air malicieux :

-Tout dépend de la personne que tu veux impressionner ma grande.

Les cheveux de Ginny détinrent sur ses joues et elle répondit tout en évitant de regarder son amie.

-Tu sais parfaitement qui est cette personne mais ne pense même pas à aborder le sujet.

-Sincèrement je crois que tu devrais lui dire Ginny, même s'il est déjà prit je pense qu'il serait content de le savoir !

-Content ! Ce serait plutôt gênant ! Pour lui autant que pour moi !

-Oh mais il se pourrait qu'il change d'avis !

-Hermione ! Soupira Ginny. C'est toi même qui m'a dit qu'il est amoureux d'elle depuis sa troisième année.

-Erreur de calcul sans doute…

-Bon assez parlé de ça ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre et pour qui ?

-Comment ça pour qui ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler : Ron veut absolument aller au bal avec toi et ton cher et tendre ne demanderais pas mieux non plus! Enfin je crois… A propos comment ça va entre vous ?

-Oh ! Il vaut mieux éviter ce sujet en ce moment…

-Ah non ! Ca marche dans les deux sens Hermione. Si on commence à cacher la moitié de l'histoire on ne pourra plus s'aider !

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec qui que ce soit. Même sa confidente attitrée.

-Il n'y a plus rien à dire là-dessus. C'est fini !

-Comment ça fini ? s'exclama Giny.

-Fini. Terminé. Expédié. Je manque de mots !

Elle tenta un sourire mais ne put que se mettre à pleurer. Il y eut un grand moment de silence que Ginny n'interrompit qu'au moment où Hermione semblait avoir épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle la tenait dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter de son mieux.

-Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé ma belle et après je te promets que l'on trouvera une solution.

----

--------------

Harry et Ron faisaient leurs devoirs dans la salle commune. Ce devoir de métamorphose était particulièrement difficile mais ils étaient déterminés à le finir coûte que coûte ce soir, sinon ils y passeraient tout leur week-end.

-Pfff là, je bloque ! Soupira Ron.

-Je crois que cette fois-ci nous allons devoir passer notre week-end à la bibliothèque.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Ron proposa timidement

-Ou alors on pourrait demander à Hermione de nous aider !

-…

-Harry ?

-Hors de question !

-Mais… Ne sois pas stupide Harry !

-Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais je ne lui adresserais plus la parole tant qu'elle ne nous aura pas dit toute la vérité !

-Bien, joue ta tête de mule si tu veux mais moi je vais la voir !

-Evidemment, tout pour ne pas aller au bal tout seul !

-…

Ron prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle commune sans rien dire, avec une magnifique couleur rouge pivoine sur son visage.

----

Le lendemain matin, alors que les hiboux livraient leur courrier, un oiseau attira plus particulièrement l'attention. C'était un corbeau.

Il piqua droit vers la table des gryffondore, puis atterrit devant le verre de Harry qui fut surprit de voir un tel oiseau lui apporter un colis. Il n'y avait quasiment que Sirius qui lui écrivait et il ne lui envoyait jamais de corbeau. Sirius détestait ces bestioles.

Harry regarda soigneusement vers la table des serpentards, essayant de deviner si l'expéditeur était l'un d'eux … Un mot était attaché avec le colis. Il le prit, le lut, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le paquet.

-Qu'est ce que c'est Harry ? questionna Ron.

-Je n'en sais r…

La fin de sa phrase fût coupée par un hurlement déchirant.

Toutes les têtes des personnes présentes dans la grande salle se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, c'est-à-dire Harry ! Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent dans la salle, sans réussir à couvrir la longue plainte du gryffondore. Albus Dumbledore et quelques autres professeurs se frayèrent un passage dans la foule des élèves et découvrir avec horreur la source de ces cris.

Á croupis par terre, Harry Potter pleurait en tenant la tête tranchée nette de Cho Chang.

Á côté des papiers qui avaient entouré « le colis » était inscrit sur un bout de parchemin, un message que l'on aurait dit écrit avec du sang :

« Remercie le traître. »

----

Une heure plus tard, les principaux membres de l'ordre du Phénix étaient réunis dans le bureau du directeur, essayant de d'élaborer toutes les hypothèses possibles pour expliquer comment Cho Chang avait pu être découverte par Voldemort. En effet, elle se cachait depuis des mois et Harry était son gardien du secret. Personne ne pouvait savoir où elle était !

Harry était à l'infirmerie : Mme Pompfresh lui avait administré des tranquillisant et il dormait à présent, sous le regard bienveillant de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ils ne parlaient pas. Mais que pouvait-on dire dans une situation pareille ?

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione se leva, embrassa Harry sur le front et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Elle était un peu perdue, ne savait pas quoi faire, où aller ! Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Severus, empruntant les nombreux couloirs qui lui étaient maintenant si familiers. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle allait là-bas puisque Severus et elle étaient toujours en froid. De plus, il ne devait certainement pas être rentré de la réunion avec l'Ordre et elle ne pourrait pas rentrer dans l'appartement sans la baguette du maître des lieux.

Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle arriva devant cette porte, elle s'ouvrit sans qu'Hermione n'ait eu à faire ou dire quoique ce soit!

Troublée, elle pénétra prudemment dans l'appartement, fit le tour des pièces sans apercevoir Severus et, finalement, décida d'attendre sur le canapé du salon.

---

Ce n'est que vers 5h de l'après-midi que l'Ordre mis fin à sa réunion, n'ayant pourtant pas trouvé le moyen dont Voldemort avait usé pour découvrir où se cachait la malheureuse Cho Chang. Tout le monde avait émis des hypothèses plus ou moins plausibles, mais aucune n'aurait put être juste.

Severus quitta en dernier le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, le directeur l'interpella.

-Severus ! J'aurais aimé te parler un instant.

Il attendit que Severus se soit assit et il continua :

-Répond moi franchement ! Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Miss Granger ?

« Stupéfié » serait le terme qui conviendrait le mieux pour décrire l'expression du professeur des potions.

Ce denier soupira, puis répondit d'un ton sec.

-Rien ! Rassurez-vous vous n'avez plus à être inquiété par cette histoire.

Dumbledore parut déconcerté. Les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément.

-Bien ! Si vous n'avez plus de question… Poursuivit Severus en se levant.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il tourna le dos au bureau et partit ! Il allait refermer la porte lorsqu'il entendit la voix du directeur.

-Et pourtant, vous vous méritez tous les deux, Severus !

La porte se referma avec douceur.

---

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Hermione s'était assoupis sur le canapé. Un peu plus calme que lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie, et beaucoup moins désorientée, elle pris conscience du fait que c'était stupide d'être venu ici. Pourquoi cela se passerait-il mieux que la dernière fois ? Pourquoi serait-il moins blessant ?

Réalisant sa stupidité, elle pris la résolution de repasser voir Harry avant de retourner dans la salle commune !

Mais aussitôt sortit, elle eut l'étrange impression d'être épiée. Elle marcha d'un pas qui se voulait sûr mais qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Elle se retournait, fixait l'obscurité des couloirs lorsqu'elle ressentit une violente douleur au bas-ventre.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé et tomba à genoux, portant sa main sur la blessure. Du sang coulait sur sa robe !

Avec autant de surprise et de douleur, elle vit le bas d'une robe noire se placer devant elle et, avant qu'elle n'ait put voir son visage, l'individu planta pour la seconde fois une lame, courte mais acérée, dans sa chaire.

La douleur était telle que Hermione fût sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais avant qu'un voile noir ne recouvre ses yeux, Hermione entendit un murmure à son oreille. Mais elle était si faible et si choquée qu'elle ne put saisir un seul mot.

----

--

La douleur et la peur ! Ces deux mots résumaient exactement l'état d'esprit de Severus au moment où, se dirigeant vers ses appartements, il avait vu ce corps recroquevillé sur le sol, apparemment inconscient. A ce moment précis la peur l'avait saisis. Cette peur a été suivi d'un anéantissement total lorsqu'il reconnu le visage de cette personne.

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de la façon dont il était parvenu aussi vite jusqu'aux portes de l'infirmerie, les yeux rouges, inondés de larmes, ses mains pleines du sang de celle qu'il aimait.

Ginny et Ron, qui veillaient toujours leur ami, sursautèrent lorsqu'ils virent arriver Severus transportant une personne dont le visage n'était pas visible.

Deux heures plus tard, Severus était à côté de lit d'Hermione et écoutait attentivement le bilan de Mrs Pomfresh sur l'état de santé de sa patiente.

-Mais rassurez-vous, elle n'est plus en danger. Je l'ais mis dans un coma régénérant ; elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs jours.

Le soulagement se lisait sur le visage des personnes présentes. Mais l'infirmière lança un regard anxieux au professeur Dumbledore qui la rejoignit pour un bilan « plus complet » dans le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh. Severus avait remarqué leur manège mais n'avait pas la force de les suivre. Il restait assis sur cette chaise qu'il comptait bien ne pas quitter jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se réveille. Mais ces plans furent contrariés par son directeur qui, le visage plus fatigué que jamais, lui fit signe de venir à son tour participer à la conversation.

Il se leva, avec lassitude et anxiété, pour les rejoindre.

Une fois dans le bureau, Dumbledore ferma la porte et regarda son professeur de potion avec pitié.

Mrs Pomfresh était visiblement perturbée par le fait que le directeur ait appelé Severus, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'état de santé de cette élève.

-Dites-lui Pompom, il en est le premier concerné.

Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans les yeux de l'infirmière, puis l'étonnement, la stupeur, s'empara des traits de son visage.

Elle se tourna avec lenteur face à Severus et dit d'une voix pleine de compassion.

-Severus, je doit vous dire…

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. La voix de Mrs Pomfresh se troubla et Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule, en signe d'encouragement. Severus paniquait.

-Severus, Miss Granger était enceinte !

----

---

--

-

Alors heureux (ses) ?

Bon, je sais, ce n'est pas le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait ! (Par contre c'est celui où j'ai mis le plus de temps à écrire ! lol !) Je vous promets que j'essaye de mettre moins longtemps pour le prochain lol !

**RAR !**

**Isa-Syn** : C'est quoi exactement OOC ? ça fait plusieurs fois que je le vois mais je ne sais toujours pas lol ! J'avoue que généralement je n'aime pas ce genre de mélo mais en fait, quand le perso s'en rend compte, ça devient beaucoup plus acceptable ! Merci pour la review en tout cas.

**Bohemio** : celui-là est un peu court aussi dsl ! Merci pour tes reviews !

**Kyana RLH** : Eh ben tu as dû désépéré pendant un moment pour celui-là lol ! J'espère que tu as aimé !

**Jamesie-Cass** : effectivement , j'ai moi-même trouvé quelques ressemblance avec mon propre moi lol ! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir une fois de plus ton avis !

**Snapye** : Figure-toi que c'est ton petit listing qui ma fais replonger dans l'écriture ! Voir les idées remis à plat comme ça je trouve que ça aide bien ! Merci, vraiment ça m'a aidé !

**Fleur Potter** : merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

**Karashi-saya8 **: oh que oui je la continue ! même si la suite est « un peu » long à venir lol ! j'essaye de me booster pour le prochain !

**Elfie** : non, pas abandonnée mais mise de côté pour un petit temps ! j'espère que ce retour t'a plu !

----

Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues, bonnes comme mauvaises, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas et je corrigerais (bien évidemment j'encourage plus particulièrement les rmq positives lol !)

A bientôt j'espère…


	18. ch17 règlements de comptes

Aucun commentaire sur le temps interminable qui sépare les différentes parutions de chapitre svp ! lol !

Mais je suis quand même désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! (non en fait c'est mon côté sadique qui vous fait poiroter pendant aussi longtemps …)

Il y a beaucoup de parlementations dans ce chapitre, donc: désolé pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas trop !

J'avais oublié de préciser dans le précédant chapitre que je ne tenais bien évidement pas compte du tome 6 (ça paraît logique remarquez) où il me semble que J.K. Rowling, malgré mon admiration pour ce formidable auteur, a légèrement pété une durite. M'enfin, le monde n'est pas parfait, même celui de Harry Potter.

Je vous conseille tout de même de relire le chapitre précédant parce que, à froid comme ça, on n'est plus vraiment dans l'ambiance ! -.

Bonne lecture !

------

« enceinte »

Ce mot avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de Severus.

« enceinte ».

Ils allaient avoir un enfant !

_Un enfant !_

_-----_

Il s'assit, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, sur une des chaises du bureau de Mrs Pomfresh. Les deux autres le regardaient avec pitié. Severus avait beaucoup de mal à saisir ses propres sentiments : Etait-il heureux ? Peut-être. Paniqué c'est certain ! Gêné ? Non ! Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Les reproches que l'on pourrait lui adresser n'auraient aucun effet.

Lorsqu'il prit la parole, les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche n'étaient que des murmures.

-Et comment est-elle ? Je veux dire… Est-ce qu'elle aura… des séquelles ?

-Eh bien, répondit l'infirmière, les plaies seront cicatrisées et effacées sans aucuns problèmes, mais elle sera certainement perturbée par le souvenir de l'agression. Cela sera sans aucun doute encore plus difficile lorsque nous lui apprendrons la perte qu'elle a subie !

Severus fronça les sourcils, visiblement dérouté.

-Quelle perte ? les questionna-t-il.

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent, étonnés et gênés à la fois. Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Severus, Pompom a dit que Hermione _était_ enceinte.

Severus sentit son cœur manquer plusieurs battements. Le souffle lui manquait et sa vision se troubla.

Il avait du mal à avoir une pensée cohérente. Les balbutiements qu'il prononçait inquiétaient ses deux collègues. Mrs Pomfresh se dirigea précipitamment vers une armoire dans laquelle elle prit une potion apaisante.

Severus sentit un immense vide au fond de lui. Ce vide se transforma en une colère grandissante tandis qu'il posait ses yeux sur Dumbledore.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Severus, tu sais que j'attache beaucoup d'importance au fait de n'accuser une personne que lorsque je suis sûr de sa culpabilité, et…

-Qui est-ce Albus ? hurla l'ancien Mangemort.

-Calmez-vous Severus, bredouilla l'infirmière. Prenez ça ! Continua-t-elle en lui tendant la potion.

Severus leur jeta un regard rempli de colère et d'impatience.

-Je ne le répéterais pas Albus ! réplique-t-il froidement. C'est un Serpentard ?

Dumbledore le regarda, embarrassé, mais essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

-Tout porte à croire que cette personne est en relation avec les mangemorts, et, sans vouloir retomber dans la polémique, il est très probable que ce soit un élève de Serpentard.

«Tu sais qui est le responsable Severus. »

Cette voix avait retenti dans la tête du maître des potions.

Le regard de Severus, au souvenir du directeur, n'avait jamais semblé aussi chargé de colère et de haine. Avec un cri d'horreur, l'infirmière vit le noir glacial de ses yeux se transformer en un jaune aveuglant.

Pris de panique, Dumbledore essaya de calmer son ami. Celui-ci se tordait de douleur, essayant de résister à cette voix qui lui hurlait de se venger. Mais voulait-il réellement résister ?

« Trouve le et tue le » lui souffla le Garguo.

-Severus, supplia Dumbledore, je t'en pris contrôle toi ! Sois raisonnable Severus.

Mais déjà le corps de l'ancien mangemort commençait à être translucide.

«Tue le »

C'est alors que Severus sombra dans l'inconscience.

-----

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il espérait avoir fait un horrible cauchemar, rien de plus. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit ce plafond blanc qui lui était si familier, sa gorge se serra et sa vue se brouilla de larmes. Il faisait assez sombre, mais il put distinguer une silhouette allongée sur un lit à l'autre bout de la salle. Il voulut se lever mais sa tête semblait lui peser une tonne et il décida qu'il valait mieux attendre quelques minutes.

Il repensait au moment où il avait comprit que Cho était morte. Ce mot qui avait accompagné… _'le colis' _; « Remercie le traître ».

Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Rogue ! C'est à cause de lui que celle qu'il aimait avait eu la tête tranchée.

« Réfléchit un peu Harry. Comment Rogue pourrait-il être responsable ? »

Il devait y avoir une explication au fait que Voldemort ait put découvrir ou se cachait Cho. Mais comment ? Et comment Rogue pourrait-il être impliqué ?

Harry n'avait cessé de penser que Rogue était toujours mangemort, mais depuis la bataille sur le Chemin de Traverse il avait des doutes. De gros doutes !

Son antipathie pour Rogue, il le savait, pouvait fausser son jugement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'ôter l'idée que Rogue n'était pas du bon côté… Peut-être était-ce dû à l'influence de Sirius ?

Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que Rogue était lié à la mort de Cho. Le message était clair !

Toutes ces pensées renforcèrent son mal de tête et il essaya de se détendre.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

-----

Severus avait été transporté dans sa chambre par le directeur. (Lequel buvait un thé au citron dans le salon du maître des potions.)

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Severus eu du mal à rassembler ses pensées pour former un tout cohérent.

Alors qu'il se demandait de quelle étrange façon il était parvenu dans son lit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Dumbledore apparut, un sourire triste aux lèvres et un regard dans lesquels le scintillement qui les caractérisait avait disparu.

-Comme te sens-tu Severus ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Que s'est-il passé Albus ? demanda t-il, l'esprit encore embrouillé.

Ce dernier s'assit sur le bord du lit et expliqua d'une façon assez rapide que Severus avait commencé à se transformer et qu'il avait dû « employer un moyen drastique pour remédier au problème ».

Severus ne voulait pas en savoir plus en ce qui concernait « le moyen drastique » et se senti vaguement coupable du mal qu'il aurait pu faire à ce moment-là.

-Désolé ! souffla-t-il.

Dumbledore posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son « ex-espion ».

-Il ne s'est rien passé et personne n'en saura rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Severus n'en était absolument pas certain mais il préféra ne rien dire.

-Il faut que j'aille la voir Albus.

Le directeur soupira.

-Mange d'abord quelque chose. Ta presque transformation t'a fatigué et il faut que tu reprennes quelques couleur où Pompom va vouloir te garder en observation.

-Je n'ais pas faim et je veux la voir tout de suite ! répliqua Severus d'un ton sec.

Dumbledore le laissa partir, sachant que c'était peine perdue avec cet individu-là !

Severus espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de visiteurs à l'infirmerie. Il voulait être seule avec elle.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit avec soulagement que son souhait s'était réalisé. Bien évidemment il y avait Potter, mais il était endormi et à l'opposé du lit d'Hermione. Arrivé à ses côtés, il prit la chaise qu'il avait occupé précédemment et resta immobile à la contempler.

Elle était pâle, mais sa beauté n'en était pas moins altérée.

Severus se mit à se souvenir de ce même visage, si plein de vie, qu'il avait touché, embrassé, possédé.

Mais aussi ce visage qui avait été blessé par ses paroles, par sa stupidité.

_« -J'espère que tu ne le pense par réellement Severus ! Parce que si c'était le cas, je crois que nous n'aurions plus rien à faire ensemble. »_

Severus poussa un long soupir, se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Avant de partir il lui souffla à l'oreille, désabusé :

-Tu as raison Hermione. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

Et il quitta l'infirmerie, se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait au sous sol.

Il devait se charger du problème.

-----

Harry entendit le grincement de la porte de l'infirmerie. Il fit semblant de dormir, la tête enfouie sous la couverture. Essayant d'écouter attentivement chaque son, Harry perçut le bruit des pas qui s'éloignaient en direction de l'autre patient qu'il avait aperçus tout à l'heure.

Le visiteur prononça quelques paroles que le Survivant ne put entendre correctement et le bruit de pas réapparut, en sens inverse cette fois-ci.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, Harry jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la silhouette qui s'en allait.

Son estomac fit quelques figures incompréhensibles lorsqu'il reconnu la personne.

Rogue.

Aussitôt, le cerveau hyperactif de notre jeune héro reprit ses pensées là où elles avaient été interrompue.

Une évidence s'imposa au garçon ; il fallait qu'il parle à Rogue ! Et pas seulement pour le mot qu'il avait trouvé…

Après avoir peser le pour et le contre, il prit la décision qu'il irait voir « l'espion mangemort » dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Aussi, il reprit les vêtements qu'il portait avant d'être affublé de ce grotesque pyjama d'infirmerie et regagna la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il devait être dans les environs de 7 h et la salle ne devrait pas déjà être envahit.

Il ne croisa que quelques élèves qui descendaient dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Les regards compatissants qu'il rencontra le laissèrent de marbre. Il n'était plus temps de compatir ; il fallait agir. Et le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, il ouvrit sa valise et sorti la précieuse carte du maraudeur. Après avoir examiné plusieurs étages sans apercevoir le nom de son professeur, il le découvrit, marchant le long des couloirs du premier sous sol. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit le point représentant son professeur s'arrêter devant la salle commune des Serpentards et y entrer.

Harry se demanda vaguement ce qu'il allait fabriquer là-bas puis, avec sa détermination nouvellement consolidée, il se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité, sorti des quartiers des Gryffondors et partit en direction des cachots. Arrivé devant la salle commune des Serpentards il regarda sa carte, espérant voir un élève de la maison qui se dirigerait vers l'entrée dans l'espoir qu'il puisse ouvrir le passage pour lui. Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps pour voir, à sa grande surprise, son professeur de potion traîner derrière lui un Malfoy qui n'avait pas perdu de son attitude arrogante mais qui laissait voir son trouble dans la raideur de sa démarche.

Ils s'éloignaient de la salle.

Harry les suivit avec toute la discrétion que sa cape lui permettait, se demandant la raison de cette petite balade

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte du bureau de Snape.

-Entrez Malfoy ! dit l'enseignant d'une voix glaciale.

Malfoy avait, de toutes évidences, quelques craintes en ce qui concernait les intentions de Snape : ses gestes étaient hésitants, fébriles et ses yeux ne cessaient de balayer l'espace qui l'entourait.

Harry réussit à se faufiler dans la salle avant que la porte ne se referme d'un claquement sec.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce ; Snape et Malfoy se toisaient ; l'un avec mépris, l'autre avec dégoût.

Le spectateur invisible, d'un geste lent, plongea la main dans sa poche, touchant sa baguette, outil qui pourrait lui être fort utile si les choses venaient à s'envenimer.

-Vous savez pourquoi je vous ais fait venir ici Malfoy, commença Snape d'une voix totalement contrôlée.

Malfoy répondit avec un rictus méprisant.

-Vous ne pouvez absolument rien me faire _Professeur_ !

-J'en déduis que vous saisissez le sujet de cette entrevue. Normal après tout, vous n'êtes pas stupide. Misérable et abject certes mais pas stupide !

Les yeux de Malfoy s'enflammèrent d'une lueur furieuse.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû Le trahir ! Vous vous êtes condamné. Et Granger aussi par la même occasion, ajouta t-il avec son éternel sourire sardonique.

La baguette de Severus jaillit devant le visage de Malfoy avec une telle rapidité que ce dernier, surprit, recula de plus d'un mètre.

Harry se préparait à intervenir, ce qui, au train où allait la discussion, ne devrait plus tarder.

Il voyait son Maître des potions comme il l'avait rarement vu ; énervé, ne conservant pratiquement plus son sang froid… Une impression de puissance dangereuse émanait de sa personne toute entière. Harry ne l'avouerait pas à la personne en question, mais cet homme l'impressionnait à cet instant !

-La ferme, siffla l'ancien mangemort.

Sa voix tremblait.

-Vous ne pouvez rien me faire Snape ! renchérit Malefoy.

Severus savait que ce résidu d'être humain avait raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un immense plaisir de le voir à sa merci, terrifié bien que décidé à ne pas le montrer, et totalement impuissant.

« Tue le. »

Non, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire _professeur_ ? Me tuer ?

« Oui »

Non.

-A vrai dire je ne le sais pas encore.

Malefoy eut un rictus méprisant.

-Comme toujours, hésitant entre deux situations. Votre vie n'est qu'une suite de mauvais choix !

-Qu'est ce que vous en savez Malefoy ! hurla Severus, luttant à la fois contre son élève et contre lui-même.

« Tue le. »

Sa main tremblait à présent. Harry était sur le qui-vive.

-Ce que mon père m'en a dit, répondit-il avec une arrogance recomposée. Vous vous êtes laissez remettre dans « _le droit chemin_ » par des Sang de Bourbe. Votre sort sera donc le leur ! J'avoue que je ne vous comprends pas Snape. Et le Maître non plus…

« Tue le. »

-Bien entendu que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! répliqua-il d'une voix glaciale qui fit reculer Malfoy de plusieurs pas. Cela vous dépasse et vous tuera sales vermines.

Harry intervint juste à temps pour empêcher Severus de prononcer un sort qui ferait regretter au blondinet d'être sortit des jupes de sa mère.

La fouine fût maîtrisée par un _petrificus _tandis que les baguettes des deux protagonistes furent projetées à l'autre bout de la classe.

-Potter ! s'exclama le professeur des potions.

Il eut du mal à reprendre assez de contenance pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Aussi laissa-il Harry parler.

-Je crois que nous devrions avoir une conversation maintenant Professeur.

Cet ordre venant _du morveux _l'aida à reprendre tout son self-control.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Potter !

Harry roula les yeux et poussa un soupir las.

-Vous vous répétez. J'apprécierais assez que vous changiez de disque de temps à autre.

-Potter, je vous préviens…

-Ca suffit ! hurla Harry. J'ai tendance à croire que vous êtes encore plus puéril que moi Snape ! Vous vous braquez à chaque fois que j'essaye de vous parler sérieusement.

Personne n'aurait pu dire qui était le plus furieux des deux. Malfoy était toujours pétrifié mais pouvait entendre toute leur conversation, aussi, Severus décida, avec toute la maîtrise dont il était capable, d'agir en conséquence.

-Très bien Potter ! Mais d'abord rendez moi ma baguette je vous pire.

Harry la lui tendit, méfiant.

Severus lança alors le contre sort qui délivra Malfoy et lui jeta immédiatement le sort d'oubliettes.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment il pourrait justifier la situation.

-Potter, lança Severus avec son éternel mépris, je vais donc devoir, une fois de plus, enlever 50 points à Gryffondor.

Harry tenta de protester mais Severus reprit immédiatement en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

-Et vous Malfoy, évitez de répondre à chaque provocation de Potter ou vous passerez le reste de vos soirées de cette année en retenue : si vous ne savez pas garder votre sang-froid vousferiez mieux de rester enfermé.

Dire que Malfoy était déconcerté par la situation était un faible mot.

-Pardon ?

-Qui a t –il Malfoy, vous ressemblez beaucoup à Goyle avec cet air débile! lança Severus sans pouvoir cacher sa haine et son mépris pour cet individu.

-Je…

-Ferme la bouche Malfoy, les mouches tombent avec ton haleine. Répliqua Harry avec autant de hargne que son professeur.

Severus ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de se transformer en un demi sourire lorsqu'il entendit la réplique de son élève presque - détesté.

Malfoy reprit tous ses esprits face à ces injures.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche mais celle-ci était toujours dans les mains de Harry.

-C'est ça que tu cherche Malfoy ? questionna Harry en lui montrant l'objet avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Potter rendez la baguette de Malfoy à son propriétaire je vous prie, demanda cyniquement Severus.

Harry tendit la baguette. Malfoy, de plus en plus mal à l'aise entre ces deux-là, s'empressa de la reprendre et, avec une trace de panique qui trahissait son état, il leur demanda une fois de plus de s'expliquer.

-N'essayez pas de jouer les amnésiques Malfoy, cela vous donne l'air encore plus stupide ! Mais puisque vous y tenez sachez que vous vous êtes une fois de plus _heurté_ à Potter et, comme d'habitude, vous avez semé la pagaille dans un des couloirs de cette école.

Maintenant j'aimerais avoir une discussion _en privé_ avec Mr Potter, donc je vous prierai de retourner dans votre salle commune Mr Malfoy.

Ce dernier eut l'air de vouloir riposter mais, n'étant pas dans une position favorable, il préféra battre en retraite, l'esprit encore confus.

Une fois Malfoy partit, Severus jeta un sort d'Impassibilité sur la porte et fit face à Harry. Dire que le silence était quelque peu pesant était un euphémisme.

Severus soupira.

-Bon Potter, vous vouliez me parlez alors faites le, je n'ais pas l'intention de prendre racine!

-Bien ! Pour commencer je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez clairement ce que vous trafiquiez avec ma meilleure amie dans vos appartements. Et cette fois-ci j'aimerais autre chose qu'un claquement de porte…

-Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas Potter ! Ma vie privée ne concerne que moi. S'exclama Severus.

-Bien, j'en conclut donc qu'il ne s'agit pas de parler potions puisque cela concerne votre vie privée ! répondit Harry.

Severus se tu.

Le silence se prolongea pendant cinq bonnes minutes, histoire de calmer leurs nerfs respectifs.

-Vous savez, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans avoir une réponse qui me convienne.

-Alors je crois que vous pouvez installer un lit de campement : vous risquez de patienter un bon moment, parce que même si je consentais à vous fournir une réponse vous ne serez certainement jamais satisfait !

Harry resta perplexe devant cette moitié (ou quart, voire huitième) de réponse.

-Et moi je suis sûr que si vous développiez un petit peu cela aiderait beaucoup à…. _rendre notre relation moins tendue_… répondit ironiquement le Gryffondor.

-Et moi je vous assure du contraire. Sérieusement Potter, ne vous en mêlez pas. De plus je vous assure, ajouta-il avec un tremblement dans la voix, que tout reviendra à la normale dès qu'Hermione se réveillera.

Harry fût surprit par cette réponse.

-Comment ça dès qu'elle se réveillera ?

Severus se rappela alors que le Survivant dormait profondément lorsque les évènements s'étaient produits.

-Hermione est à l'infirmerie. Une personne l'a poignardé dans un couloir alors qu'elle était seule. Mrs Pomfresh l'a plongé dans coma régénérant. Elle va bien, mais elle ne se réveillera que dans plusieurs jours, expliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser.

Harry dû faire un effort pour ne pas s'abandonner à ses émotions.

_Elle va bien. C'est le principal ; elle ne risque rien. Concentre toi sur le présent._

Avec un grand effort sur lui-même, il reprit la parole.

-Bien… Et, euh… qu'entendez vous par « tout reviendra à la normale » ?

-Je ne vois pas de ce qu'il y a de compliqué à comprendre Potter, même pour vous : Hermione se comportera comme avant, et n'aura plus rien à voir avec moi.

Cette affirmation ne parvint cependant pas à rassurer Harry. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier prit un ton on ne peut plus sérieux pour répondre à son Maître des Potions.

-Professeur, je vous garantis que je ne cherche pas à vous nuire en vous posant ces questions. Mais…, vous voyez, Hermione est ma meilleure amie ! Et je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Je voulais qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me dise ce qui la dérangeait. Bien entendu j'ai tout de suite pensé à la mort de ses parents mais je savais que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Et puis un jour j'ai découvert_, par le plus parfait des hasards_, qu'elle était venue dans vos appartements et qu'elle y est retournée par la suite. Nous, Ron et moi, l'avons questionné sur le sujet sans pour autant obtenir une réponse –du moins pas de réponse convaincante. Et puis après l'attaque au Chemin de Traverse, et notamment après les _insinuations_ de Lucius Malfoy, j'ai eu de plus en plus de mal à ne pas m'interroger sur la situation. Mes nombreuses réflexions ont abouti à plusieurs conclusions ; Soit elle voulait vous parler des cours de potions –ce qui ne pourrait pas paraître bizarre si cela s'était passé dans votre bureau et que ce ne soit pas vous qui enseigner cette matière-, soit vous parliez d'autre chose ; si je ne vous connaissais pas je pencherais pour une solution plus romantique à la Roméo et Juliette, ce à quoi, en toute franchise, je ne peut penser sans dégoût. Ou alors vous lui avez fais un lavage de cerveau, ou encore avez profitez de ses faiblesses du moment… J'avoue que la liste des hypothèses est longue.

-Et bien je vous écoute ! rétorqua Severus d'une voix froide. Quelle solution avez-vous retenue Potter. Votre esprit est tellement créatif lorsqu'il s'agit de m'imputer des fautes. Quel plan machiavélique le cruel mangemort a-t-il fomenté cette fois-ci?

Le ton, comme d'habitude, avait "légèrement" monté…

-On ne va jamais y arriver, se lamenta Harry plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Ecoutez, reprit-il, je ne pense pas que vous soyez toujours mangemort, même si cela m'en coûte de vous l'avouer.

-Vous y en avez mis du temps, railla Severus.

-J'ai eu le temps d'y penser et la seule hypothèse que j'ai retenue est celle qui me paraissais, il y a encore une heure, la plus improbable qui soit. Mais en entendant votre conversation avec Malfoy, je n'en ais pas le moindre doute.

Severus regarda son élève avec une intensité qui n'avait rien de mauvais cette fois-ci.

_Aurait-il comprit ? Pourrait-il accepter cette idée ?Si il était totalement contre cette idée, il aurait déjà fait exploser la moitié de la salle non ?_

Severus ne savait plus quoi penser.

Harry était nerveux mais le fait de dévoiler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur concernant cette affaire le soulageait d'un grand poids. Si l'éclat qu'il percevait dans les yeux de son professeur pour la première fois de sa vie était bien réel, il savait que les événements qui en découleraient seraient très durs pour beaucoup de personnes mais que tous devraient accepter. Et puisque c'était le choix de sa meilleure amie…

Harry laissa à son professeur le temps de réaliser toute l'ampleur de sa déclaration. Puis il reprit :

-Je sais que Dumbledore vous fait confiance, et je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse sans raison. Et puisque j'ai confiance en Dumbledore je crois qu'il est temps d'accepter le choix qu'il a fait.

Rassurez-vous, je ne cherche en aucun cas votre sympathie _professeur _mais reconnaissez que cela serait tout de même mieux si l'Ordre n'était pas divisé !

-Pour ça Potter je crois que vous nous ne sommes pas les deux seuls à poser problème, ironisa Severus.

L'allusion à son parrain ne sembla pas perturber Harry.

-J'ai déjà réfléchi à ce _problème_ et j'ai décidé de ne pas m'en mêler : vous êtes tous les deux assez grands pour vous en occuper.

Sur ce Severus éclata d'un rire franc et bref.

-Finalement vous vous décidez à grandir Potter !

Ce dernier avait un sourire au coin des lèvres lorsqu'il répondit.

-Et ce serait bien que tout le monde en fasse autant.

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux quelques instants

-Mais pour avancer professeur, reprit Harry d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, j'aimerais que vous répondiez à ma question initiale.

Severus répondit d'un ton grave et anxieux.

-Je crois que vous savez la réponse Potter !

Celui-ci soupira.

-Je suppose qu'elle à ses raisons.

-Je suppose.

Un ange passa.

-Et vous professeur, j'espère que vous en avez de bonnes aussi. Je ne compte pas les entendre et je suppose que vous ne comptez pas me les dire mais je pense que vous êtes conscient qu'un jour quelqu'un vous les demandera.

-Et je serai en mesure de les lui donner. Je sais que c'est très difficile à comprendre mais je vous en supplie, ne la rejetez pas pour ça. Elle ne vous en n'a pas parler précisément parce qu'elle pensait que vous ne pourriez jamais la comprendre et lui pardonner, ce que, sommes toutes je pourrais concevoir.

-C'est vrai que je ne pourrai peut-être jamais la comprendre… Mais je n'ai pas à lui pardonner quoique ce soit ! Elle a fait un choix que je respecterai. En revanche je ne garantirai rien pour Ron. Lorsqu'il l'apprendra, pas par moi je vous l'assure, ajouta-t-il pour couper court à la remarque qui allait venir, je pense qu'il lui faudra un bon moment avant qu'il se fasse à l'idée. Il l'aime vous savez, depuis des années… et je ne crois pas qu'il va être facile de lui faire avaler ça. Mais je peux en revanche vous assurer que je ferai tout pour le contenir, conclut-il dans un sourire.

Le silence gênant, et non plus pesant, qui était tombé à la suite de toutes ces déclarations fut, une fois de plus, brisé par Harry.

Il sortit de sa poche le morceau de parchemin taché de sang qu'il avait reçu ce matin et il le tendit vers un Severus pour le moins interloqué.

Il le lut, surpris, ne comprenant pas la signification de ce mot.

-Je l'ai trouvé ce matin ! Répondit Harry à la question muette de Severus.

-C'était avec…

-Oui !

-…

-Je sais que j'aurais du en informer Dumbledore ce matin mais…

-Vous vouliez tirez tout ça vous même au clair ! Avec moi je suppose…

-…

-Ecoutez Potter, Vous-Savez-Qui est passé maître dans l'art de semer la confusion dans les esprits, avec ou sans Légilimencie !

-Je le sais parfaitement Monsieur, et je vous assure que, même si j'y ais songé un moment, je ne vous rend absolument pas responsable du sort de Cho.

Malgré tous les efforts du Survivant pour l'empêcher, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya avec vigueur.

-J'aimerai que vous portiez ce parchemin à Dumbledore. Je… J'aimerais aller voir Hermione un petit moment.

Severus acquiesça, rangea le parchemin dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la sotie de la porte.

Avant d'enlever le sort d'Impassibilité, il se tourna vers Harry.

-Merci Potter.

Ledit Potter acquiesça à son tour et s'attarda quelques minutes dans la pièce après que Severus soit partit, le temps de faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

------

**R.A.R :**

**Elfie **: oui je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de chose prévisible dans cette fic, mais les limites de mon imagination ne me permettent pas de faire sans lol ! vive les clichés ! Mais tu me rassures parce que j'avais peur que ça dégrade la fic. Merci pour tes reviews.

**Septentrion** : soon soon c'est vite dit ! j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

**Hermi59184** : merci beaucoup !

**Keep Hope **: merci, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps !

**Camerata** : Ben là on ne peut pas dire que ça se passe vraiment bien mais ça va s'arranger …

**Ze1telotte** : je ne cherche pas je tâtonne, à l'heure qu'il est je ne sais encore pas comment va finir cette fic ! pour le « elle est enceinte » je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher lol ! Mais si ça te dérangeait je crois que ça ne va plus poser de problème pour l'instant, ça rajoute un peu d'action dans l'histoire, parce qu'on peut pas dire qu'il y en ais eu beaucoup jusque là ! (et pour le lemon il faut dire merci à Morrigane)

**Lolita69** : figure toi que c'est un de mes plus grand problème ; la concordance des temps ! Alors c'est vrai que je fais quelques erreurs de ce côtés là. Et puis on va dire que dans le monde des sorciers tout est possible lol !

**Fahaly02** :désolé mais là on peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment vite ! Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire plus vite ! dsl

**Wolfie the Rickmaniac** : c'est trop d'honneur ! Tu voulais une réaction ; je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été tellement explosive mais j'espère que ça t'a plût. Merci pour la review !

**Valalyeste** : oui chef, bien chef, à vos ordres ! merci pour ton enthousiasme

**Lolo93** : désolé de t'avoir déçu mais ça n'était pas dans mes projets de créer un petit rejeton (pas maintenant en tout cas !) j'espère quand même que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !


	19. cherche correcteur

Non je ne suis pas morte, ou pire ; privée d'ordinateur! J'ai seulement mis un temps incommensurable à pondre ce foutu chapitre qui n'est même pas le plus long !!

Fort heureusement, la chose étant terminée, vous aurez l'honneur et le privilège de connaître la suite sacrée de la merveilleuse et sensationnelle fic qui est la mienne…

Mais avant tout, et pour vous embêter un peu plus longtemps, j'aimerais demander à une âme qui serait assez bonne de visualiser le chapitre avant sa publication ! Simple précaution qui vous évitera à tous un pétage de plomb devant les fautes d'orthographes potentielles et certaines erreurs de style !

DONC, SI QUELQU'UN AURAIT LA GENTILLESSE DE BIEN VOULOIR ME RELIRE AVANT LA PUBLICATION JE LUI EN SERAIT TRES RECONNAISSANTE.

Merci

A bientôt j'espère.


	20. chapitre 18

Comme promis, voici le 18ème chapitre de cette merveilleuse fic lol !

Je ne vous ferez pas attendre plus longtemps mais je voudrais avant tout remercier WolfieRickmaniac qui a corrigé ce chapitre ainsi que Pussy et Déborah qui s'étaient portés volontaire !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

-

-

-

-

Cela devait faire huit jours maintenant que Hermione était plongée dans un coma artificiel.

- Vous êtes sûre que le fait qu'elle ne se soit encore pas réveillée est normal Pompom ? Avait demandé Severus à l'infirmière.

Celle-ci poussa un soupir d'exaspération : cela faisait en effet un nombre incalculable de fois qu'elle entendait prononcer cette phrase. Mais jamais elle ne s'était énervée. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que l'attente, même si le patient n'était plus en danger. Cela la surprenait de la part du maître des potions, qui était habituellement d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve, mais il est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien cet homme et ce début d'année lui avait fait perdre tous les préjugés qu'elle avait à son égard. Cependant, elle ne devait pas seulement affronter son collègue, mais aussi les camarades de la jeune préfète. Leurs visites journalières n'avaient rien de répréhensible, au contraire, mais les questions incessantes de ces élèves mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Fort heureusement, Hermione Granger devait bientôt se réveiller !

Severus patientait dans ses appartements, le temps d'être sûr que l'infirmerie soit vide au moment où il descendrait voir Hermione. Potter et Cie allaient libérer les lieux vers 18h30, juste avant le repas. Beaucoup de personnes s'étonnaient de voir le professeur de potions s'absenter souvent aux dîners, mais très peu savaient quelle en était la raison.

18h20 : il valait mieux attendre 15 minutes de plus. La dernière fois, il était arrivé au moment ou Potter et sa troupe se levaient de leurs chaises et il avait cru bon de justifier sa présence, comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

Cette scène avait beaucoup fait rire Mrs Pomfresh tandis que Potter s'était contenté d'un petit sourire moqueur. Ronald Weasley en revanche n'avait absolument pas compris ce qui s'était passé et avait dû penser que, cette fois-ci, son professeur avait réellement un grain dans la tête.

- Ca devait bien arriver, à force de respirer autant de vapeur de potions… Avait-il dit à Harry en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Mais le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas le seul à émettre de telles suppositions. En effet, il était de plus en plus fréquent, pendant ses cours, que le maître des potions s'interrompe au beau milieu d'une phrase, et reste planté devant son bureau, l'expression lointaine, puis recommence ses explications. Il était même arrivé qu'il fasse faire deux fois une même potion à une classe de 3ème année. Ces faits avaient été longuement commentés par l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard, si bien que ces agissements étaient venus aux oreilles des enseignants, qui ne manquaient pas de railler leur collègue à ce sujet.

- Alors Severus, avait un jour lancé Mrs Vector lors d'un déjeuner, il parait que l'on se fait distrait ces temps-ci ! Vous ne seriez pas tombé sous le charme de quelque demoiselle par hasard ?

Severus avait été choqué par cette remarque. Non pas parce que sa collègue lui avait dit ( Mrs Vector était connue pour ses ragots intempestifs) mais plutôt parce que cela lui avait fait prendre conscience de son comportement inhabituel de ces derniers jours. Après avoir accusé le coup, il lança un regard meurtrier au professeur de runes et au professeur Chourave (classée 2ème au rang des commères) qui pouffaient (bruyamment) à ce sujet.

- Taisez-vous vieilles folles ! Avait-il lancé. Ou je vous promets que votre prochain jus de citrouille vous restera en travers de la gorge.

Toutes deux furent vivement offusquées et jacassèrent de plus belle sur le compte de « ce grossier personnage » durant tout le repas, ce qui eut pour effet d'exaspérer encore plus le maître des potions.

En bref, la réputation de l'ancien mangemort avait prit un sacré coup ces derniers temps. Severus essayait par tous les moyens de se ressaisir mais l'angoisse du réveil prochain de la femme qu'il aimait n'aidait vraiment pas dans cette tâche. Qu' allait-elle dire à son réveil ? Aurait-elle les mêmes pensées qu'au moment de leur dispute ? Toutes ces questions rendaient

le maître des potions terriblement nerveux… Après la discussion avec Saint Potter il avait mis de côté sa résolution de la laisser partir et s'était mis à espérer...

Aussi, lorsqu'à 18h33 précisément, Harry Potter, essoufflé, vint frapper à sa porte, Severus se demandait quelle catastrophe il avait bien pu arriver cette fois-ci !

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce…

- Elle est réveillée professeur, le coupa-t-il un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Severus resta muet quelques instants. Puis il balbutia :

- Réveillée ! Et… Comment va-t-elle ?

- Oh encore un peu dans les choux, mais elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir de quoi que ce soit !

- Très bien Potter, répondit Severus, je suppose que vous êtes venu me prévenir pour que je ne descende pas tout de suite…

- Exactement et je vais d'ailleurs y retourner immédiatement ; je leur ai dit que j'étais parti aux toilettes….

- Votre inventivité m'étonnera toujours Potter, lança Severus avec un sourire narquois.

- Merci, répliqua Harry d'un ton faussement reconnaissant. Ah oui, continua-t-il d'un ton qui avait repris son sérieux, je voulais aussi vous prévenir que la prochaine fois que vous croiserez Ron évitez tout commentaire ou il risque de ne plus répondre de lui ! Elle… Enfin… La première chose qu'elle ait dite lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée c'est votre prénom !

La fin de cette phrase laissa Severus pensif un bon moment et lorsqu'il recouvrit tous ses esprits il était encore debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et Harry était déjà parti. Severus ferma la porte et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Il était soulagé que Hermione se soit enfin réveillée mais une part de lui-même était réticente à l'idée de se retrouver face à elle dès ce soir. Il avait pourtant eu du temps pour s'y préparer mais le fait est qu'il avait peur…

Il était dans un endroit sombre et humide. Des cris, des gémissements jaillissaient de toutes parts. Severus vit alors une fenêtre munie de barreaux par lesquels filtrait une faible lumière. En s'approchant de cette fenêtre il vit la lune, à demi éclairée, belle, éclatante, malfaisante. Le Guargo apparut en quelques secondes, arrachant un cri de douleur à l'homme impuissant. Severus leva les yeux vers cet astre qui faisait son malheur. Avec consternation il vit qu'elle avait été remplacée par un visage ; un visage d'ange. L'ange qu'il aimait.

- Hermione souffla-t-il. Hermione… Aide-moi !

Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche mis à part l'horrible grognement du Guargo. L'image de Hermione disparut alors et celle de ce Gryffondor de Ronald Weasley apparut.

- Monstre ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un monstre et jamais vous ne pourrez la rendre heureuse!

Severus voulut crier que non, il n'était pas que ça, que cette chose était involontaire et qu'il pourrait la rendre heureuse, encore plus que si elle avait été avec un autre. Mais encore une fois il ne put prononcer un mot. De rage, il frappa les murs de ce qui semblait être sa prison, réduisant en miettes le peu de meubles qui s'y trouvaient, déchirant encore et encore. Puis un cri. Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe. Et la douleur. Douleur de voir la vie se retirer lentement du corps de la jeune femme. Douleur de la perdre. Elle. Qui part. Douleur d'en être le responsable. Douleur des regards qui le transpercent, accusateurs. Douleur du désespoir qui parvient à le tuer lui aussi.

- Tu m'as déçu Severus, dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Je t'ai considéré comme mon propre fils et toi, tu m'as déçu.

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore semblaient plus durs et plus glacials qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

- Finalement je me suis trompé : tu ne la méritais pas…

Et tous partirent, lui tournant le dos, le condamnant à mourir là, seul, avec le corps sans vie de celle qu'il aimait dans les bras.

- Le maître ne se sent pas bien ?

Severus fit un bond de deux mètres lorsqu'il aperçut de gros yeux globuleux penchés sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ? Questionna-t-il et essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Je suis Dobby, Monsieur. Harry Potter m'a demandé de venir vous transmettre un message, monsieur. Il a demandé à Dobby de le faire parce que vous ne répondiez pas lorsqu'il a frappé à la porte, monsieur !

Le rythme cardiaque de Severus avait repris une vitesse raisonnable et le maître des potions essaya de reprendre une expression stoïque.

- Et bien ? Quel est ce message ?

- Qu'elle vous attend monsieur, mais que monsieur doit se dépêcher parce qu'elle risque de dormir si monsieur vient trop tard.

- Elle veut me voir ? Bien... Très bien Kody, vous pouvez partir.

Et l'elfe se volatilisa, visiblement ravi d'avoir mené à bien sa mission. Severus regarda sa montre ; 21h39 ! Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait dormi autant de temps ! Chassant les souvenirs de son cauchemar, Severus monta d'un pas rapide à l'infirmerie. Faisant bien attention de faire le moins de bruit possible, il entra dans le domaine de Mrs Pomfresh et, constatant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, se dirigea vers le lit de Hermione.

La pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce l'empêchait de voir si Hermione était réveillée ou pas. Alors qu'il atteignait le pied du lit sur lequel elle était allongée, il aperçut de magnifiques yeux noisette qui le fixaient.

« Bonsoir » fut tout ce qu'il trouva la force de dire. La peur de sa réaction, mêlée à l'état de confusion extrême dans lequel le rêve avait laissé son esprit, l'empêchait de trouver les mots qu'il aurait voulu prononcer. A son grand soulagement il vit un sourire se former sur le visage de Hermione.

- Bonsoir Severus, souffla-t-elle.

Celui-ci s'installa sur une chaise juste à côté du lit.

- Hum… Un certain Dosky, enfin je crois, m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

- Oui. Je suppose que c'est Harry qui l'a envoyé ! En fait il s'appelle Dobby…

Tous deux sourirent, puis le visage de Severus redevint sérieux, sachant que la suite serait très difficile, pour tous les deux…

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Si ce n'est… En fait je ne sais pas trop, une sorte de vide. Cela doit être un effet des médicaments ! Mrs Pomfresh n'a pas été très explicite à mon réveil.

Le cœur de Severus s'emballa et son estomac ne lui semblait pas à la bonne place. Essayant de rester maître de lui-même, il fixa intensément la femme qui se trouvait face à lui. Devait-il réellement lui dire la vérité ? Avait-il le droit de lui faire ça ? Non, bien évidemment… Mais en même temps il n'avait pas le cœur à lui annoncer une si terrible nouvelle juste après son réveil. Il s'était pourtant juré de tout lui dire, mais de la voir ainsi, si fragile, n'était pas pour l'inciter à gâcher ce moment qu'il avait, enfin de compte, souhaité de tout son cœur, malgré ses craintes. Se traitant d'égoïste, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas, s'il voulait tenter de recoller les morceaux avec elle, commencer à lui mentir. Après une grande inspiration, il se lança :

- Hermione, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Ce que je vais te dire va te faire beaucoup de peine mais je ne peux pas te cacher la vérité.

Dire que Hermione était alarmée par les propos de Severus était un euphémisme.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ressentais une sorte de… vide tout à l'heure ?

Hermione acquiesça alors que la panique prenait peu à peu possession de son être.

- En réalité, ce n'est pas dû aux médicaments.

- Mais… Alors de quoi…

- Hermione, la coupa Severus, tu étais enceinte. Et tu as perdu le bébé !

- …

Le visage de la jeune Gryffondor était à ce moment un malstrom de sentiments contradictoires, intenses, allant de la stupeur à une incompréhension totale, reflétant la lente compréhension de ce qu'impliquait ce que l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle venait de lui dire.

Et puis le chagrin, une peine immense, que personne ne peut consoler et que personne ne pourrait comprendre.

- Va-t-en Severus, souffla-t-elle.

- Hermione, je…

- Non ! S'il te plait ! J'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Ecoute ! Je ne t'ai pas laissée t'éloigner à la mort de tes parents, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le faire !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclater les sanglots qui venaient lui emprisonner le cœur. Severus, aussi désemparé qu'elle, vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à ses côtés.

- Cela me concerne tout autant que toi... Laisse-moi rester avec toi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Nous devons traverser cela ensemble. Ensuite, nous nous occuperons de l'avenir...

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment et répondit;

- C'est d'accord.

Severus poussa un long soupir. Elle ne le quitterait pas. Cette certitude le fit sourire mais en même temps il aurait voulu que cette réconciliation ne se fasse pas à un tel prix!

-

Au même moment toute l'école (plus particulièrement les composants féminins de cette école) était en ébullition. En effet, il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant le bal de Noël, évidemment,

il y avait beaucoup d'élèves qui n'avaient pas pu ou n'avaient pas voulu rester à Poudlard mais l'activité présente des élèves restants était telle qu'on ne voyait pas la différence entre avant et après le départ de ceux qui retournaient dans leur famille. Cette activité était surtout visible le soir, bien après le couvre-feu: le plus souvent, cette activité se résumait à de nombreux allers et retours d'une chambre à l'autre, d'une salle commune à une autre, soit pour s'échanger quelques vêtements (robes, smokings, chaussures) soit pour effectuer quelques invitations de dernières minutes que tout le monde s'empressait de commenter.

-

Dans un endroit beaucoup moins joyeux et chaleureux, deux hommes parlaient. C'était un couloir. L'endroit était pour le moins étrange et effrayant. Le repaire de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était à l'image de son maître ; glacial, sombre, mais aussi impressionnant et envoûtant. Dans une grande salle, Lord Voldemort donnait ses ordres à une dizaine de ses meilleurs fidèles.

- Il va falloir accélérer la recherche de partisans, annonça le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les pertes que nous subissons depuis quelques mois sont trop importantes pour que l'attaque de Gringotts ait lieu. Je vous charge donc d'augmenter considérablement et rapidement les troupes. Allez !

Les personnes présentes se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux de peur de subir la colère du Maître face à leur « intolérable incompétence ».

Dans la salle, le mangemort nommé Avery avait l'esprit quelque peu embrouillé. Essayant de ne rien laisser paraître celui-ci se faufila entre les personnes présentes pour accélérer sa sortie. Ces deux dernières heures avaient été pour le moins pénible, et dangereuses…

Il avait été « convoqué » dès son arrivée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; il n'avait pu dominer sa peur à cet instant que grâce à une parfaite maîtrise des arts de l'esprit que lui avait enseigné Albus Dumbledore. La potion de Rogue ayant une durée limitée, l'espion avait craint un moment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le retienne trop longtemps et qu'il reprenne ainsi sa réelle apparence devant ses yeux d'un rouge effrayant. L'espion avait d'abord eu peur de subir le châtiment de son « maître » pour s'être fait prendre par les Aurors. Les détails qu'il avait donnés en racontant sa pseudo évasion avaient convaincu le mage noir, même si celui-ci était extrêmement réticent au départ. Il lui avait fait subir plusieurs tests pour vérifier l'identité de son serviteur et avait conclu ce que ses ennemis avaient espéré. Heureusement rien de fâcheux ne lui était arrivé et il avait pu mener sa mission à bien.

Une fois arrivé en dehors des limites du champ de protection de la demeure du mage noir, l'espion transplana au milieu d'une petite ruelle, à l'ombre des maisons délabrées de ce quartier mal famé de Londres.

L'homme mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit son éteignoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, la moitié de la rue était dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Soudain, les murs des maisons portant les numéros 11 et 13 de la rue s'écartèrent pour faire place à une maison d'apparence moyenne mais qui renvoyait au spectateur, même habitué, un sentiment de malaise et de peur.

L'homme se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et entra dans la maison.

A l'intérieur, une dizaine de personnes était présente. La tension était palpable par chacun des individus et on lisait sur chaque visage les mêmes marques de stress et de fatigue. Charlie Weasley se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers le visiteur :

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé Sirius ?

Ledit Sirius inspira profondément et, revivant en même temps les terribles épreuves de sa journée, raconta en détails les évènements. Lorsqu'il parla de l'attaque contre le ministère, Tonks se précipita vers la cheminée.

- Il faut de toute urgence prévenir Dumbledore, dit-elle.

-

-

-

-

-

**RAR :**

**Fahaly :** merci pour ta review.

**Moggliesmad : **voilà la réponse à ta question ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

**LOLO93 :** toutes les réponses à tes questions arrivent. Pour Malfoy il faudra attendre un peu lol !

**Me : **le chapitre a traîné un peu mais je vais essayer d'accélérer pour l'autre

**LaLaLa :** Comme tu le vois la réconciliation est en marche… Merci pour ta review !

**Lena1 :** Merci !

**Pitoon :** Non non je ne l'ai pas arrêté comme tu le vois mais j'avoue que je suis un peu longue à la détente lol !

**SyCca :** Contente que tu aimes bien cette fic !

**Pussy :** Merci de t'être proposé pour la correction. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plut !

**Déborah : **Merci à toi également de t'être proposé !


	21. chapitre 19

Et voilà, enfin, le 19ème chapitre !!

Je remercie une fois de plus **Wolfie the Rickmaniac** pour le temps qu'elle a bien voulu passer à la correction de ce chapitre !!

Merci à ceux qui ont mis des commentaires, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Un petit mot pour répondre à **Lolo93** : pour ta première question, j'ai tout simplement trouvé un mot qui faisait penser à (Loup-)Garou (pour souligner le rapprochement que peuvent avoir les deux créatures) ! Pour ce qui est de ta deuxième question… il faudra patienter pour connaître la réponse !!!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 19

-

--

-

Le 24 décembre !

Date tant attendue par des centaines d'adolescents surexcités.

Vers 18h ce jour-là, le hall du château était plein à craquer de couples attendant impatiemment l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle que le professeur Flitwick finissait de d'orner de décorations dont lui seul connaissaient le secret (du moins s'en vantait-il !).

Les élèves de chaque maison étaient plus ou moins mélangés. Mais malgré le bon vouloir de beaucoup de ces élèves, la maison Serpentard était celle qui comptait le moins de couples « mixtes ».

Dix minutes plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent et les couples présents entrèrent dans la salle. Tout le monde fut émerveillé, comme de coutume, par les splendeurs que cette salle renfermait. Des sculptures de glaces ornaient les murs de la Grande Salle, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Cependant, celle qui frappait le plus en entrant était celle disposée au fond de la salle, là où se situait habituellement la table des professeurs. En effet, cette sculpture, impressionnante par sa taille, représentait quatre personnages, côte à côte, et qui posaient sur l'assistance un regard bienveillant. Personne n'eut de mal à reconnaître l'identité de ces personnages grâce aux animaux représentés aux pieds de ces derniers.

En regardant ces sculptures chacun pouvait ressentir le lien qui unissait ces quatre êtres, Salazar Serpentard y compris.

La symbolique n'échappait à personne.

– Une œuvre tout à fait grandiose ! s'exclama le Professeur Vector.

Flitwick ne dit rien mais rougit tellement que, à cause de sa petite taille, on l'aurait volontiers confondu avec une énorme tomate du potager de Hagrid !

Les élèves étaient également en admiration devant ce monument, même si certains n'en percevaient pas toute la symbolique, ou au contraire la percevaient très bien et n'en étaient pas réellement enchantés…

--

Quelques étages plus hauts, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione et Ginny attendaient leur cavalier, et accomplissaient les dernières retouches sur leur tenue.

– C'est bien que tu ais pu sortir de l'infirmerie à temps pour le bal Mione, déclara Ginny.

– Oui, Mrs Pomfresh sait parfois perdre un combat lorsque son adversaire est plus têtu qu'elle, répliqua la Préfète en souriant.

Hermione avait en effet été très insistante sur le fait qu'elle ne serait pas couchée dans un lit à l'infirmerie le jour du bal de Noël. Elle avait assuré à l'infirmière qu'elle ne souffrait plus du tout et que la meilleure façon de ne plus penser à cet événement était de se distraire.

Et quelle meilleur façon de le faire qu'en allant à ce bal ?

Lorsqu'elle était sortie, Harry, Ron, et quelques autres Gryffondor avaient servi d'escorte pour la jeune fille, ce qui l'avait terriblement gênée. Elle aurait préféré ne pas être le centre de toutes les attentions…

A ce moment-là, Ron lui avait demandé si son invitation tenait toujours.

Elle avait répondu que oui, elle irait au bal avec lui. Ron avait paru soulagé mais il y avait des traces dans l'expression de son visage qui montraient qu'il était contrarié par quelque chose. Hermione ne pouvait lui poser de question devant tout le monde mais elle se promit de lui en toucher quelques mots lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

Vers 18h15 Ron descendit du dortoir des garçons et s'arrêta face à sa cavalière.

– Tu es… magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Tous deux rougirent et Hermione lui retourna le compliment.

– Toi aussi Ron.

Et elle ne mentait pas ; elle avait d'abord craint que Ron ne remette la robe qu'il avait mise pour leur premier bal, en 4ème année, mais Ginny lui avait assuré que les jumeaux avaient eu pitié de lui et lui avaient offert un costume en bonne et due forme pour « préserver l'honneur de la famille Weasley ».

Ginny rompit le silence qui s'était installé en demandant à Ron si Harry était déjà en bas où s'il allait seulement descendre.

Ron parut un peu gêné et répondit qu'il ne viendrait pas au bal.

– Tu comprends, bafouilla-t-il, Cho était sa cavalière et… Enfin bref il ne veut pas venir !

Ginny ne l'écouta pas plus longtemps et monta dans leur dortoir.

– Descendez sans moi j'arrive dans quelques instant ! Leur dit-elle.

Une fois arrivée, elle poussa doucement la porte et appela son ami.

Celui-ci était sur son lit, allongé sur le dos, contemplant les rideaux sombres qui l'entouraient d'un regard inexpressif. Lorsqu'il entendit Ginny l'appeler il se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Celle-ci l'aperçut et vint à ses côtés.

– Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Lui demanda-t-il en sachant parfaitement quelle serait sa réponse.

Ginny ne répondit pas et se laissa un petit temps de réflexion pour savoir comment aborder le sujet.

– Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi Harry, commença-t-elle.

Harry essaya de l'arrêter mais elle le coupa dans son élan.

– Cho est morte Harry, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne plus vivre toi aussi. Ce bal… c'est l'occasion de te changer les idées. Regarde Hermione après ce qui lui est arrivé, elle ne s'est pas cloîtrée dans sa chambre !

– Je ne me cache pas Ginny, répliqua le Survivant en haussant le ton. Je… Je veux simplement rester seul ce soir, ne pas être sans cesse sous le regard des autres et leurs jugements, leur compassion.

Ginny s'était parfaitement attendue à ce genre de réaction et avait prévu sa réponse.

– Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que pensent les autres Harry ?

Après un instant de silence il répondit.

– En réalité, ce bal ne présente aucun intérêt pour moi. La personne que j'aime n'est plus là ! C'est avec elle que je voulais passer cette soirée…

Ginny accusa le coup sans que ses sentiments ne puissent se lire sur son visage. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de la rancœur contre la défunte mais elle ne pouvait cesser de penser que la Serdaigle n'en finirait jamais de lui compliquer la vie…

– Je comprends mais… Souviens toi que tu as aussi des amis. Et ces amis aimeraient également passer cette soirée avec toi. Maintenant, si tu veux réellement rester seul ce soir je ne veux pas t'obliger, mais au cas où tu changerais d'avis sache que nous sommes là pour toi Harry.

Celui-ci qui avait à présent les larmes aux yeux acquiesça et remercia son amie. Ginny le prit un bref instant dans ses bras et partit rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle.

--

Pendant ce temps Ron avait conduit Hermione en dehors de la salle commune en direction de la Grande Salle.

Le silence s'était installé une fois de plus entre les deux élèves, mais Hermione souhaitait profiter de cet instant pour entamer la discussion qu'elle jugeait nécessaire.

– Ron, dit-elle en s'arrêtant au beau milieu d'un couloir et en se mettant face à lui.

L'interpellé s'arrêta également et fixa sur son amie un regard interrogateur.

– Euh, Ron, j'aurais voulus, avant que nous allions rejoindre tout le monde… Enfin, j'aurais voulu te demander ce qui n'allait pas en ce moment ! Tu as un comportement étrange.

Ron resta perplexe quelques secondes puis déclara d'une voie troublée :

– Je… je me pose simplement des questions que, aux vues des … circonstances, je suis en droit de me poser.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Eh bien ! Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes oignons et je m'étais d'ailleurs juré de ne pas t'en parler mais… Enfin… Tu sais que je t'aime et, même si je suis sûr à présent que ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque, je crois que j'aimerai quand même savoir ce qui se passe avec toi…

Les paroles plus ou moins compréhensibles du Gryffondor surprirent Hermione qui ne comprit pas du tout ce que voulait son cavalier. Elle l'encouragea donc à se montrer plus explicite.

– Voilà, dit Ron de plus en plus rouge. Ce qui se passe entre toi et Snape… dit-il en baissant les yeux. J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles.

Hermione soupira. La discussion qu'elle et Severus avaient eue à son réveil lui revint en mémoire.

**Flash back :**

Hermione s'était retrouvée épuisé après la révélation que Severus lui avait faite et elle s'était presque endormie dans les bras du maître des potions. Severus était resté couché à côté d'elle dans ce lit à l'infirmerie et, contrairement à elle, il ne ressentait aucun signe de fatigue. Aussi, il réfléchissait une fois de plus à leur situation. Hermione, sentant qu'il était perturbé par quelque chose, prit sur elle pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil et brisa le silence.

– Severus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Rien, répondit ce dernier dans un sourire. Repose-toi, il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues trop !

– Je me suis reposée pendant plusieurs jours et je suis allongée à l'infirmerie. Je suis parfaitement apte à discuter avec toi. Surtout… enfin, je pense que nous en avons besoins tous les deux.

Severus se résigna et se décida à lui répondre.

– Potter est au courant pour nous deux, dit-il.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Hermione panique mais elle se contenta de soupirer.

– Oui, il m'avait semblé changé à mon réveil. Il ne me regardait plus comme si je l'avais trahi ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Il m'a juste souri... En revanche Ron… Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

– Tu le sais parfaitement ; il est amoureux de toi, cracha-t-il d'un air sombre. Ce qu'il veut n'est un secret pour personne…

A la grande surprise de Severus, Hermioneéclata de rire franc.

– Toi tu es jaloux, lui lança-t-elle en souriant.

– Et j'ai des raisons de l'être ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais en gardant ayant un air inquiet sur son visage.

– Evidemment non imbécile, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Severus prit un air faussement outragé.

– Votre impertinence va vous valoir de gros problèmes Miss Granger, lui dit-il en reprenant sa voix « snapienne ». Un professeur ne peut pas se permettre de laisser de telles remarques impunies.

– Oh mais je ne crains rien, le professeur en question est une de mes relations…personnelles. La punition ne sera pas trop sévère !

Tous deux se mirent à rire doucement. Cette nouvelle complicité entre eux faisait évoluer leur relation qui en avait bien besoin après les derniers événements.

– Je crois qu'il va falloir mettre Weasley au courant, reprit Severus d'un ton plus sérieux.

Hermione acquiesça et put enfin se laisser emporter par Morphée.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Hermione se demandait si le moment était bien choisi pour lui faire cette révélation.

L'hésitation de son amie vint confirmer les craintes de Ron. La question qu'il lui avait posée n'attendait pas réellement de réponse, même si son auteur aurait préféré que son interlocutrice lui fasse assez confiance pour lui en parler.

Il allait se remettre en route vers la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

– Tu es mon ami Ron, mais penses-tu que notre amitié viendra à bout de toutes les situations imaginables ?

Ce dernier réfléchit un court instant puis répondit.

– Evidemment. Rien ne me tiens plus à cœur que notre amitié et… si tu aimes réellement Snape – ce qui est difficilement compréhensible pour moi et je ne pense pas que cette idée m'enchantera un jour – je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Et ne t'attends surtout pas à ce qu'on soit ami-ami à partir de maintenant. D'ailleurs je crois que si j'allais lui serrer la main et lui demander de venir à la maison pour les vacances, il en ferait une crise cardiaque.

Les deux amis rirent ensemble

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux à présent. Mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de larmes de joie ; leur situation pourrait peut-être devenir moins compliquée à présent, maintenant qu'elle avait le soutien de ses amis.

Ron s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Puis, il lui offrit son bras qu'elle accepta avec un sourire et tout deux reprirent leur chemin vers la Grande Salle.

---

Dumbledore fit son apparition à 19h pile, déclenchant par la même occasion le début des festivités. Comme la dernière fois, le directeur de Poudlard avait réussi à faire intervenir le groupe des Bizzar's Sisters, acclamé par une foule d'élèves à leur arrivée en scène. 

La quasi-totalité des couples présents étaient sur la piste de danse mais les plus « réservés » se contentaient des regarder les autres faire et sirotaient leur jus de citrouille, que quelques uns, à l'insu des professeurs, avaient transformé en hydromel.

Le couple le plus étrange de cette soirée était incontestablement celui que formaient Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood.

La tenue du cavalier n'avait rien de particulier mais celle de la cavalière était pour le moins hors norme ; elle ressemblait à ce que le professeur Trelawney pouvait porter de plus extravagant mais Luna avait rajouté quelques bouchons de liège ici et là, qui lui donnaient un air extraverti et donnaient à son surnom, Loufoca, une justification pleine et entière.

Hermione, quant à elle, dansait avec Ron.

De l'avis de tout le monde il s'agissait d'un des plus beaux couples de la soirée.

Mais Hermione, bien que ravie d'être avec Ron, cherchait Severus des yeux. Elle savait parfaitement bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas le rejoindre mais il lui avait promis qu'il serait là…

Harry aussi était absent, mais personne ne se faisait d'illusion sur le motif de cette absence.

--

Severus se préparait à descendre dans la Grande Salle. Il était en retard mais personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur.

Il venait de boire une potion antidouleur à la suite d'un malaise provoqué, Severus en était certain, par le refus de se rendre à la réunion de Mangemort. La marque des Ténèbres était si douloureuse que l'ancien espion crut qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience. C'était la deuxième fois que cela lui arrivait.

Il avait donc concocté une potion extrêmement puissante pour que la douleur cesse.

Une potion anti-douleur ordinaire n'était pas assez efficace pour le mal dont il souffrait mais Severus n'était pas Maître des Potions pour rien et avait rapidement trouvé la solution à son problème.

Une fois préparé, il descendit dans la Grande Salle où le bal était commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà et il alla informer Dumbledore du fait que Voldemort avait réuni ses fidèles à l'instant. Le Directeur ne laissa pas paraître d'inquiétude particulière et Severus, ayant fait son devoir, s'exila dans un des recoins de la salle.

De sa place il essaya de trouver un visage familier parmi les nombreux couples qui étaient présents ce soir. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour trouver ces yeux noisette qu'il désirait tant voir et il ne put réprimer un sourire face à ce visage tant aimé qui lui souriait à son tour.

Il ne put également que déplorer la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux ; elle dansait avec le rouquin et elle semblait bien s'amuser avec ses amis. Lui, ne pouvait même pas se tenir à côté d'elle…

Il soupira : il savait parfaitement que ce genre de situation arriverait tant qu'ils ne pourraient pas révéler la vraie nature de leur relation au reste du monde. Il espérait seulement que ce moment viendrait bientôt…

--

-

Ginny s'était appropriée un nombre important de toasts en tout genre qu'elle dégustait seule à une petite table, à l'écart de la piste de danse. Elle avait accompli son devoir en exécutant la première danse avec son cavalier, un Poufsouffle de 6ème année, et s'ennuyait à présent à mourir. Et quoi de plus normal que de combattre l'ennui en avalant tout ce qui nous tombe sous la main ?

– A te voir ainsi on pourrait croire que tu n'as rien mangé depuis une semaine !

Ginny se retourna vivement. C'était Harry qui venait de lui adresser cette phrase.

Harry qui se tenait là, à côté d'elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Comme Ginny restait muette, Harry lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

– Voulez-vous m'accordez cette danse Mademoiselle.

La demoiselle en question put enfin retrouver la parole et répondre à cette invitation avec plaisir.

Le nouveau couple ne put s'empêcher de susciter un nombre assez éloquent de commentaires en tout genre. Les deux Gryffondor en étaient parfaitement conscients mais, d'un commun accord, ils avaient convenu de ne pas y faire attention.

– Je suis réellement contente que tu sois venu Harry, lui dit Hermione après que la danse soit terminée.

Celui-ci répondit avec un ton enthousiaste.

– Oui, je suis moi aussi content de me laisser facilement convaincre…

Ron donna une tape amicale à Harry et l'entraîna vers le buffet pour faire honneur au festin que les elfes de maison avaient une fois de plus préparé.

– Je crois que je vais faire comme Fred et Georges, dit Ginny à Hermione, et faire comme si cet individu n'était pas mon frère.

Hermione donna son assentiment à cette initiative puis laissa le silence s'installer entre elles.

Une musique beaucoup moins rythmée que la précédente se fit entendre.

Une musique douce, belle mais mélancolique.

_It still feels like our first night together_

Elle dirigea son regard vers la silhouette qui n'avait pas bougé, au fond de la salle et qui l'observait également.

A ce moment-là Ron s'approcha d'elle et l'invita à danser.

Elle ne refusa pas.

– Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si c'était lui! Murmura son ami.

Hermione le regarda, surprise, puis sourit à cet ami qui la comprenait parfaitement en fin de compte.

Elle lui murmura un merci dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle ne lâcha pas Severus du regard pendant qu'ils dansaient.

Elle écouta plus attentivement les paroles de la chanson qui était, elle en était certaine, d'origine moldue.

_So if you're feelin' lonely... don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should..._

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do _

_Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need you like I do  
Please believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you_

Cette chanson était tellement bouleversante qu'Hermione ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Elle aurait aimé partager cet instant avec lui. Lui, qui était obligé de rester à l'écart, sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et montrer au monde entier ce qu'ils vivaient dans l'ombre.

_Still feels like our best times are together _

_  
Feels like the first touch  
We're still gettin' closer baby _

Il lui manquait. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien, comme lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. La seule fois…

_I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves - I remember you  
_

_I remember the nights - you know I still do_

A ce moment-là, Hermione vit Severus se diriger vers le centre de la salle, là où ils dansaient.

Elle fut prise de panique lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

Lentement, elle se détacha de son cavalier. Ce dernier vit son professeur s'approcher d'eux et comprit le trouble d'Hermione. Il la gratifia d'un sourire et lui dit :

– Aie confiance en lui. Il sait ce qu'il fait !

Ces paroles, bien que banales, réconfortèrent la Gryffondor qui accepta avec plaisir la main que lui tendait à présent son compagnon.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot. Ce n'était pas utile !

_One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love  
And the one thing I depend on_

_Is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'..._

Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre sans pour autant permettre à leur corps de s'approcher autant qu'ils en avaient envie. Ils n'oubliaient pas qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls… Bien que la musique dressait un mur autour du couple contre l'extérieur, elle ne put empêcher les murmures de plus en plus insistants de venir aux oreilles des deux amants.

_Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you._

---

--

-

Il ne pouvait pas le croire !

Ces imbéciles l'avaient laissé s'échapper.

Son meilleur atout !

Il avait eu de la chance de capturer une telle proie ; sa meilleure chance d'attirer le morveux dans ses filets !

Cette chance venait de lui passer son le nez…

Heureusement pour le gardien, il était mort avant d'avoir à subir les foudres de son maître.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas pour l'homme qui servait en ce moment même de bouc émissaire…

Les cris du Mangemort résonnaient dans toutes les pièces de la bâtisse délabrée.

Ils étaient bien plus éloquents que n'importe quel message d'avertissement du Maître ; aucune erreur n'est acceptable lorsque l'on est à son service.

Aucune erreur, même si on y est étranger. Même s'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre, tout le monde est responsable des erreurs commises.

Voldemort laissait sa rage et sa rancœur s'exprimer à travers des sorts extrêmement douloureux qu'il assénait à son serviteur.

De l'incompétence et de la traîtrise ; il n'était entouré que de ça !

Dans ces conditions, comment pourrait-il mener à bien ses projets ?

Les sangs impurs avaient pourri ce monde ; ils avaient corrompu de grands sorciers, souillé le monde magique. Ils l'avaient souillé lui ! En trompant sa mère qui était trop faible pour s'en rendre compte.

Sa tâche était grande, immense.

Mais il y arriverait : il allait mettre à genou chaque personne vivant sur cette terre…

Tout le monde allait reconnaître sa puissance.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les cris avaient cessé depuis un certain temps déjà.

Un soupir s'échappa de son être ; c'était fatiguant d'en arriver toujours au même résultat.

Un rictus sinistre se forma sur son visage.

Il allait mettre du temps, mais il y arriverait…

-

--

---

Un autre slow, plus langoureux cette fois-ci, venait précéder cette chanson.

Hermione voulut se retirer de la piste de danse mais Severus ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il resserra son étreinte et murmura :

– Ignore-les. Ils ne comptent pas ce soir…

– Peut-être pas ce soir… mais demain et les jours d'après ! Peut-être que cela ne te touchera pas mais moi je n'ai pas envie de subir ça maintenant.

Severus soupira.

– Si ce n'est pas maintenant Hermione ce ne sera jamais le bon moment et… Nous ne pourrons jamais être heureux si nous ne les affrontons pas.

Hermione sourit.

Il avait raison. Malgré la rumeur qui enflait tout autour d'eux, malgré les difficultés qu'ils allaient devoir affronter dès le lendemain, le temps était venu pour eux d'y faire face.

Ca ne serait certainement pas facile, mais ils allaient y arriver…

----

--

-

Cela devait faire deux heures.

Deux heures qu'il s'était réveillé.

Deux heures qu'il avait trompé la vigilance de son geôlier.

Deux heures qu'il rampait sur cette terre humide, dans la boue, à travers les arbres, les ronces, les rochers.

Cette terre regorgeait de créatures en tout genre. Il essayait de passer inaperçu en se confondant avec cette nature hostile. Le mieux aurait été de pouvoir se transformer mais il n'en n'avait pas la force. Il ne pouvait que se traîner du mieux qu'il le pouvait aussi loin que possible de cet endroit terrifiant, puis attendre quelques heures dans un coin, et récupérer assez de forces pour pouvoir transplaner.

Il en avait assez !

La douleur était telle que son corps se rebellait contre tous les efforts que l'homme essayait de produire.

Le souvenir de ces longues heures de souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer, à la merci de cette face de serpent, reviendrait le hanter toute sa vie.

Une douleur vibrante dans tout son être. Du sang.

Encore de la douleur. Et de la colère. De l'impuissance.

La certitude que tout cela serait enfin terminé. Bientôt.

Et pouvoir se reposer, enfin!

Il n'avait jamais souffert comme cela avant. Son séjour à Azkaban était une véritable sinécure à côté.

Comment s'en était-il sorti ?

De la façon la plus bête qui soit ; en faisant semblant d'être mort ! Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire puisque c'était quasiment le cas.

La stupidité inénarrable du gardien (paix à son âme !) avait fait le reste.

Sirius serra le couteau qu'il avait emprunté pour tuer son gardien dans sa main.

Cet imbécile était armé jusqu'aux dents mais n'était pas capable de se défendre.

Une preuve encore que Voldemort ne recrutait que des incompétents.

Sirius se dit qu'il devrait le féliciter la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait…

– Maudit sois-tu Severus ! Toi et ta maudite potion ! Grommela le sorcier en se traînant encore plus loin.

Ca y était !

Il venait de franchir la barrière anti-translanage érigée autour de cette forteresse démoniaque.

Il se glissa jusqu'à un rocher qui lui servirait d'abris providentiel puis se laissa aller contre la paroi de pierre, espérant que celle-ci aspirerait son mal et prendrait sur elle sa souffrance.

Malgré la douleur et la peur qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans un sommeil qu'il souhaitait réparateur.

Avant cela, Sirius marmonna une formule qui ferait en sorte de le réveiller au moindre craquement de brindilles.

Il souffrait terriblement, il souhaitait mourir. Mais il fallait qu'il tienne : pour Harry, pour toutes les personnes qui souffraient de cette maudite guerre. Il fallait se battre contre cette face de serpent immonde.

Ce serait dur, long, et douloureux, mais ils finiraient par y arriver !

---

--

-

Voilà, pour le 19ème chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu…

Pour précision ; la chanson _Please forgive me _est de Brian Adams !

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires !!**

Merci à tous.


End file.
